Flight Wings
by whalestail
Summary: Edward is an actor and famous.  Bella is not but is called into flight service to help Edward and Tanya out.  Will there be wings of love?  Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - A new story for you. I will update once a week on Mondays. Just an idea I came up with. Another famous Edward and not so famous Bella story. However I haven't found any like this in all my readings. Hope you enjoy. **

**Now on with the story Flight Wings.**

"Bella, come on. We're going to be late. You just need a change of clothes. We can wear the same uniform tomorrow," My dad said hollering to me on my cell phone.

"I know, Dad. It's not my fault you agreed to this trip two hours ago. I only got home last night from my last trip. I don't have my duffel repacked for these quick trips." After I spit that out, I said, "I'm about to leave my condo. I'll meet you at the airport. Good bye dad."

At the airport, I went into the executive terminal and stored my gear in the pilots' lounge while I was waiting for my Dad and checking out the plane. As I approached the counter, my parents came in with their bags in hand. Sam at the counter said, "So you are the two pilots, they got to fly Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali to L.A. for Christmas Eve."

"Dad, we're flying Edward Cullen!"

"Yes. Now get your act together so that we can check out the plane and be ready to go when our passengers get here. I expect you to be very professional."

"Of course, I will. Dad, which plane?" I settled down and dad and I went out to start getting the jet ready. Mom stayed in the terminal. My dad and I were a great team when it came to flying; some days I think he had wished that one of my two brothers had followed after him. I knew he was happy with how it had ended up with my interest and love for flying and I was his baby girl. Once the plane was checked over, we got our gear stored and had my Mom settled in the jump seat in the cockpit waiting for our passengers.

We heard bickering going on outside the plane on the tarmac; my dad and I stepped down off the plane and headed towards the couple walking toward us. As we approached, Tanya Denali said, "Finally," and stopped in a huff as we finish reaching them.

I reached my hand out and said, "Hello. My name is Isabella Swan and I am your pilot this evening. This is Charlie Swan and he will be the copilot."

Edward stepped forward and shook both of our hands saying, "Hello." After he shook our hands, he looked back at me and asked, "You are my pilot?"

My dad stepped in and said, "Yes, she is. She's been flying since she was 10 and has been flying jets since she was 18."

"Wow, that's remarkable," Edward stated.

"Thank you," I said.

Tanya said, "Well, that's great and all, but do you think we can get moving? I would like to get to L.A. tonight that is what we are paying you all for, anyway."

My dad stepped forward and picked up Tanya's bag. I was used to assisting with bags and as I stepped forward to get Edward's bag, he said, "I have it," and we all headed towards the plane.

Tanya stomped away ahead of us and I heard her say to Edward, "She offered to carry your bag. That's what they are here for."

Then I saw Edward gently put his empty hand up to her arm and said, "No it's not. Their job is to fly us to L.A."

"Well, you are paying them enough that she could carry your bag for you."

And he must've squeezed her arm a little tighter, "No," he said. "It's to fly us to L.A. on Christmas Eve on three hours notice. That is why I am paying them so much. Now be quiet and get on the plane. Remember, there are no flight attendants on this fight; if you need a drink, I guess I can get you one if you can't get your own."

By that point, we had all made it on board the plane. Dad and I did store their bags. As I started up the engines and ran our final checks, my dad closed the door and explained the safety features to the two of them. Then he got settled into his seat, we taxied away. The flight over was uneventful. We landed and finished taxing up to executive terminal. I finished shutting all the equipment down and logging our travel information while my dad got out their bags and left ours for easy access once they left. I came out of the cockpit as my dad was escorting them down the steps. Two cars were also pulling up onto the tarmac by the jet. The plan as I had been told was we would head home around noon. As I exited the plane after everyone, I said, "Merry Christmas. See you both at noon tomorrow."

Tanya then turned around and said, "Edward, I told my mom we wouldn't be going home until tomorrow evening."

He looked at her and said, "No you said 'We could go home between noon and five.' Since this was the only pilot and copilot I could get, they agreed to returning tomorrow at noon. That's what I offered and they agreed to that. I thought that they might like to spend part of Christmas day with their family, too."

"But," Tanya said.

Edward started to stop her. Then I piped up and said, "How about a compromise? We meet here at 2 pm."

"Fine," she said got into their car.

Edward came up, shook my hand and said, "Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow at 2 pm. Merry Christmas."

With that they were off, I went in and took care of the plane. Mom and Dad put our luggage in the second car. Boy were we laughing about Tanya's behavior driving down the road plus feeling bad for Edward. However, I thought to myself, he chose to date her so he deserved it. We spent the evening with my brother. The next morning, we went to church and had a wonderful brunch with him for Christmas. We then headed back to the airport. We stowed our gear and got my mom settled in the jump seat. Finally at 2:20, Edward and Tanya showed up. This time Edward gestured us to stay on the plane. He had both their bags in his hands and again was gently prodding Tanya towards the plane. "We'll be right on board. I'm sorry we're late."

With that Tanya muttered, "We're not that late." Then she got on board and into her seat. My dad and Edward stored their bags. With that we quickly taxied and headed back to Las Vegas. After a very quiet flight, we all exited the plane. Tanya said, "Thank you and Merry Christmas." She stormed off to their car.

Edward however said, "Thank you, very much, Charlie and Isabella. Merry Christmas. But Isabella, I need to ask you a question? Charlie, why don't you go get your wife. She doesn't need to stay seated on the plane any longer."

"Fine and thank you."

"Isabella, how long have you and your dad been doing this?"

First, Edward, please call me Bella; I only get called Isabella when I am in trouble. To answer your question, since I was 19, the first time it happened my dad's copilot got sick so I filled in for him. After that I would go along as needed as a copilot until I was fully certified. We started getting requested once I was certified. I was making enough money doing this that it covered my school expenses. People thought it was great being flown being flown around by a father - daughter team. Once in awhile we fly with other pilots, due to our schedules. It's really funny when our passengers show up and ask me for a drink because they think I am the flight attendant; but then I slip into the pilot's seat."

"What else do you do?"

"I am also a flight instructor for both prop planes and jets. I am about to start my final semester of college to get my master's degree in architecture." By that point, my parents had rejoined us with all our bags.

"Well, once again thank you for what you did for us and putting up with Tanya's tantrums. Sorry for the change in times today and that we were late. Have a Merry Christmas all of you and enjoy dinner on me tonight. This is for you both."

"Thank you," I said as I accepted the envelope. "Merry Christmas." As my parents were also shaking Edward's hand saying goodbye and Merry Christmas, we heard a horn from the parking lot.

My mother said giggling almost, "I believe you are being paged."

With that Edward picked up their bags and said, "I think so, too. Merry Christmas again."

We then headed back to my parents' house to celebrate Christmas a little later than we expected. Once I parked in front of their house and grabbed my fight case, I made it into the house. I handed dad the envelope and said, "Here dad. You go ahead and open it." My dad pulled out a fistful of money. It was ten $100 bills.

"Wow, that was really nice. That doubled what we had each made on that trip."

~~~~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On January 3, I was leaving campus after meeting with my advisor when my cell phone rang. I answered the phone realizing it was the pilot service, "Hello!"

"What are you doing from the 10th to the 15th of this month?"

"Nothing. Just getting ready for school and working on my final project. I need to be back for class by the 19th though."

"I have a gentleman that would like flight instruction on the 10th to New York and back to here on the 15th. He'll pay all your expenses while you are in New York as well."

"Why me?" I learned to ask because a lot of men did not want women instructors. "Did you mention to them that I was a female instructor?"

"I didn't have too; he requested you."

"Who is it?"

"Edward Cullen."

"What you have to be kidding?"

"No. Well, are you interested?"

"This is legit."

"Yes, it sounds perfectly legit. He says he has meetings in New York and wants to continue getting his pilot's license. So what do you say 12 hours flight instruction, you can enjoy New York, work on school work and get paid. Which rate should I tell him?"

"$250.00 an hour for actual flight instruction time."

"Okay. If he says yes, when do you want to meet with him?"

"Tomorrow is my only choice because I am on a trip after that. Please let him know I will want to see his log books, current credentials and talk to his prior instructor. Call me back and let me know what he says. If it is a go, get me an address for where and when to meet preferably around lunchtime."

"I'll let you know."

Half an hour later, I was back in my condo when my cell phone rings. "Yes."

"It's a go. You'll meet with him at noon tomorrow. Tell me when you're ready and I'll give you the address and phone number." I was then given the address and directions. "He agreed to all your criteria; I'm going to take you off availability for the 10th to the 15th. If for some reason you have problems tomorrow; just let me know so we can open you back up. What jet do you want to use?"

"How about N1858Q? It's one of our smaller ones, but has the range. By the way, did he say if there would be any passengers besides us?"

"No, it will just be the two of you."

The next day, I pulled up to a security gate, press the service button and I heard, "Yes."

"Bella Swan to see Edward Cullen."

"Okay. Please pull into the courtyard and wait there for security to meet you. They'll escort you into the house."

"Thank you," and I drove through the gate and followed the winding driveway until I found the house and courtyard. A security guard was already waiting for me in the courtyard. He opened my door for me. I gathered up my flight bag and stepped out of the car. "Hello," I said.

"Hello, I'm Jake. Please follow me." He escorted me inside and led me to the back of the house where we ended up in the dining room.

Edward met us there and he said, "Ms. Swan, why don't you have a seat? We'll have lunch first and talk. Then we can get down to business of flying, if that is okay?"

"Only, if you stop calling me Ms. Swan. My name is Bella."

"Okay, Bella, why don't you have a seat?" and he was pulling out my chair for me.

"Thank you."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Excuse me and I'll be back with our lunch and drinks." Edward then quickly returned with a cart. He served us a meal of Chicken Caesar salads, bread, fresh fruit and our drinks. Once Edward sat down, we both started in on our lunches. We chatted about his work and flying.

As I finished up my lunch, I asked, "Do you mind if I take a look at your log book now?"

"No, not a problem," and he handed it to me. As I went through it, I asked him questions about his logbook. Then I asked, "Do you mind if I talk to your previous flight instructor?"

"No, not at all. Let me see if I can get him on the phone." Edward quickly had him on the line. I spent 20 minutes talking to his old flight instructor. I learned that Edward was doing fine. He just needed to log more hours. The other instructor had even heard of me. He told me he still needed to work on instruments and his landings. Edward also hadn't had much time in weather. They'd done some work in medium winds, but not high winds. I passed the phone back to Edward; he talked some more. I heard Edward say, "She is … I am thinking about it … I'll let you know… Thank you Mr. Jenks."

"Thanks," I said to Edward once he had hung up.

"Thanks for what?"

"Letting me talk to Mr. Jenks."

"No problem."

"By the way, what did you mean when you said, 'you were thinking about it'?"

"Oh, he asked if I was still thinking about buying my own jet."

"Oh that's cool. I guess we need to continue working on you getting your pilot's license then. How about we sit down and go over the flight plan to New York? You can also tell me what you think you need to work on?"

We worked for another hour or so and then I said, "It looks like we're ready for next week. I'll see you at the airport at 10:00 am on the 10th. As I started to leave, I turned back to him and blurted out, "Why me?"

"Because you were wonderful at Christmas time and I wanted to see you again. You also handled my girlfriend with great care and respectfully."

"She's not going with us to New York City. I can't imagine she would turn down a shopping trip to New York."

"We broke up on New Year's Eve. She wanted me to fly somewhere to a party and once again thought I should charter another flight for her. After that, I sent her packing with a one way first class plane ticket wherever she wanted to go. She was too demanding and I did not get much from her. My agent thought she was a good girlfriend for me, so I went along with it for the last six months. At Christmas, I think she was disappointed I didn't propose. But I've had it with all the fake Hollywood glitz, I want a real woman. One that stands on her own not on the movies that she does and who she hooks up with during each film. I want a lady that enjoys ranches and big cities but hates the press as much as I do. I'm sorry I am telling you all this."

"That's okay, I don't mind. By the way, why are we off to New York? What kind of meetings are you going to?"

"I have a couple of appearances to do, but I'm also meeting with a couple of producers about a couple of new movies and my lawyers, as well."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Edward walked me back to the security office. Then Jake walked me out to my car and again opened the door for me.

"Thank you, Jake."

"You're welcome, Bella. Have a good day."

A/N Please review and let me know what you think of the introduction and where it may be heading. Happy New Year and again Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just fixing another major typo for me. **

Chapter 2

After the meeting, I headed back to my condo to get ready for the next week. I was gone on two trips and got back on the 9th. I went to my parents for dinner. Mom had been kind enough to take care of my laundry which she did when I was in a bind on back to back trips. I went home, checked the weather and started packing for the week. I went to bed and finished packing in the morning. I was at the airport at 9 to check out the plane. At 9:45, Edward came towards me saying, "She is beautiful."

"Yes, it is," I said. "Let's check it out."

"You go ahead and start," Edward said. "I'll join you as soon as I store my gear." I just stopped and watched. Edward stepped up on the plane to put his gear away and then he came back down to the tarmac and was looking at me. "What?" he said.

"Edward, this is your plane; you are responsible for it. You will check the whole plane out and not expect your flight instructor or the copilot to do it for you."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Why don't you go through with me what I should be looking for?"

"No, you tell me what you should be looking for and I'll let you know if you miss anything."

So together we went through the checklist and I only had to remind him about three things to check out on the plane. I think my taking heed to what he was doing caught him off guard and Edward then really stepped it up. Once inside the plane, Edward finished storing all our bags. Edward let me into the cockpit first; I easily settled into the copilot seat and buckled up. Edward sat down in the pilot's seat. Edward called in our flight plan to the tower. The tower then cleared us to head for the runway. We taxied and were cleared immediately for takeoff. The take off was fine and our flight to New York was uneventful. Everything I asked Edward to do; he completed easily. As we came in on our initial approach to New York, he started descending too quickly. As the radio came on, I started pulling up on the yoke. "You are too low," I said.

As I leveled back off, Edward responded on the radio to the tower. He became very rigid and mechanical in his flying until we safely landed. Edward took my hand as I turned to get out of the cockpit. "Yes," I said.

"I'm sorry. Obviously, I need to keep up on my concentration. Getting to relaxed and complacent could cause a major problem."

"Yes. When you fly, you cannot be distracted. If we were flying out over country fields, it's okay to let your mind wander; but not in big metropolitan areas when you are under tower control particularly after 911."

"Yes ma'am."

I quickly took offense to his words and said, "Don't be like that. I'm far from a ma'am."

"Sorry, I'll get our bags and check us in. You go in and relax."

"Edward, as I told you before, we are responsible for this plane. I'll go inside and relax after I do my own physical check over of the plane. Don't forget to order the fuel for her."

"No problem."

"I'm going to check in with my service, as well."

"No problem."

I grabbed my laptop bag and off I went to check out the plane. The plane looked fine and then I headed into the pilots lounge. Eyes followed me as I entered the executive terminal at JFK. I had on my blue jeans, a little light weight v-neck tight sweater and a black trench coat that wasn't buttoned up. I went to a side desk, called the service, checked in and found no messages which I didn't expect I would because of the school starting next week. As I headed for the restroom, Edward walked in. I looked at him and said, "I'll be right back in a few minutes."

"No problem. The limousine just pulled up."

"Okay," and then I slipped into the restroom.

EPOV

No one said anything to me at first. They must have been a little awestruck. Finally, one of the other pilots asked, "Who is the brunette you are with? When did you get your pilot's license?"

"I didn't; she is my flight instructor. She's helping me finish up getting my pilot's license."

"Were you two the only two on that plane?"

"Yes"

"Did you make a move on her?

"No!"

"Why not? Don't you think she's beautiful?"

"Yes. I think she's one of the most gorgeous women I have ever met; but she has a black belt in karate. I thought I would wait until we were both safely on the ground to make a move on her."

One of the guys even said, "I wouldn't mind if she pinned me."

"Alright guys, I think that is enough. Bella will be out any time and I don't want any of us to get caught with our pants down so to speak."

The gentleman at the counter said, "Bella, is that Bella Swan?"

"Yes, she is. Do you know her?"

"No, not personally, but even her reputation has made it here."

"She's one hell of a pilot and instructor."

"Too bad not everyone can see that," the guy at the counter said.

"Believe me, I do see it."

At that point, Bella was standing next to me and said, "What do you see?"

"I see how incredible you are as a pilot and flight instructor."

"Well thank you."

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes," Bella said.

I reached up and took her bag from her. Then I escorted her to the limo. She slid in first; then I slid in next to her.

BPOV

The driver closed the door and soon we pulled away. As we headed towards the city, I said, "This is my first time getting to spend four days in New York City. I have been here for the day; but never longer than that. This city is so big I can't wait to explore it some."

"What you've never been here before?" Edward said.

"No, only for day. I have never spent the night in this city. I have never done any of the touristy stuff."

As we continued our drive into the city, Edward told me about museums, Central Park, Empire State Building, about the former Twin Towers, and Statue of Liberty. He also mentioned Time Square. We were now in downtown New York around more sky scrapers than I had ever seen from the ground. The limousine stopped in front of a green and white awning. Our door opened and we were greeted by name. "Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, welcome to the Setai." Edward stepped out and then Edward offered me his hand as I stepped out. "I am Aro, one of the managers of the hotel. Please follow me." Soon the three of us entered a private elevator.

As I felt us rising up many floors, I made a funny face at Edward. "What?" he said.

"I guess, you don't know what a check-in desk is any more, do you?"

"No, I don't."

Aro then said, "It's okay Ms. Swan. We are here to please all our guests and if Edward wants to avoid being mobbed at the front desk, I don't blame him. By the way, if either of you needs me, here is my card. You are in the Penthouse apartment. At any time, give us 30 minutes and we can have a car and driver for you."

"Aro, I have a question. Is there a gym on property?"

"Yes, but your suite has a treadmill, an elliptical machine, and bike. However, if you want to use any weights, you need to go to the gym that is on for fourth floor." We exited the elevator. "Mr. Cullen," and he opened the door, "I hope this meets with your approval. You have the entire front of the building for your apartment." Aro opened the double doors. I saw a wall of windows straight ahead looking out at the sky line. We walked through a large living room with a piano, dining room and a kitchen off to the right. Aro said, "Your kitchen is fully stocked; but if you need anything, feel free to let us know."

"This is bigger than my condo. Alright Aro, how about you show me to my standard room now?"

Aro said nothing and Edward walked over to me and said, "I was hoping you would stay here with me."

"Wait.. Wait.. What the hell are you asking or expecting, Mr. Cullen"

Edward said as he saw the changes in my face appearing. "This apartment has 4 bedrooms. Two master suites and two smaller bedrooms. I thought you might like to pick one of the suites that suits you." He leaned over and whispered, "If you need to feel safe, you can even lock the door."

"Alright," I said. "And I will be using the lock, Mr. Cullen."

With that, Aro handed us two keys and left. Edward then sat down at the piano and said, "I'll wait here, while you decide what room you want? OK?"

"Fine, but next time you better tell me about the rooming arrangements ahead of time or there will not be a next time." I quickly knew I wanted one of the two master suites because they have their own bathrooms. I decided on the one with a view of the city because of the architecture I got to look at. I came out to Edward and said, "I'll take this one."

"Okay," Edward said. He got up and brought my bags into my room. "Why don't you change and we can go out for an early dinner?"

"Okay, but is that going to be safe for you and me?"

"I don't know; but I'm willing to chance it. Come on. Let's try it; and if necessary, I'll protect you."

"Alright, does it matter what I change into?"

"How about a dress?"

"Okay, give me 45 minutes."

I put on my clingy jersey full length deep wine dress I had with me. I added a black wrap sweater to the top. The final touch was my black 3 inch boots. I took care of my hair and makeup. As I left my room and went on into the main living room, Edward was waiting with a suit jacket and khakis on. Under the jacket he had a button up shirt on. Edward looked at me and said, "You look nice; let me help you with your jacket." After I had it on, Edward took my arm and said, "Shall we go?"

"Of course."

As we rode down in the elevator, I couldn't believe that Edward had told me I looked nice. Oh well, I guess the comment about the plane being beautiful was true though I thought he had been referring to me. I guess he just doesn't like being alone. This way by taking me out; he won't be so lonely. I guess I can at least be happy; I'm his flight instructor and I'm on his arm. He wouldn't be rude enough to leave me anywhere because he found someone else.

The sun had set by the time we stepped outside. I could feel the cold air through my jacket and dress. We quickly slid into the waiting limousine. Edward caught me with a smile on my face and said, "What?"

"This is one plus of your status."

"What's that?"

"Our car is already warmed up for us."

"Your cute," Edward said. "Now sit back and enjoy the ride. We're going to a friends of mine little Italian bistro on the East side."

Forty minutes later, we pulled up, easily escorted through a side door and headed to a quiet table in the corner by itself. Edward helped me remove my coat and held my chair as I sat down. A waiter brought us some water and then asked, "What would you like to drink?"

I ordered a white wine and then Edward said, "Make it a bottle of Gewurztraminer white wine."

"Fantastic choice, sir," and he left to get the bottle.

A gentleman in a suit soon arrived and said, "Welcome, Edward. Long time, no see. Hello Bella Swan. I hear you are his flight instructor."

"Yes, I am and you have me at an advantage because I do not know your name."

"I am Peter and shame on you Edward for not telling her about me. Well enjoy yourselves and your dinner. Sorry I can't stay around and visit, I am down a cook and a server tonight."

"Okay," said Edward. "Nice seeing you again."

"Goodbye, you two. Enjoy your meal."

By that time, our waiter was returning with our bottle of wine. He poured a sample for each of us. After I had my taste, I said, "Edward, this is marvelous."

Edward then said, "I agree." Our waiter finished pouring us each a glass. We placed our order, sat back and talked about the flight and what there was to do in New York. We chatted comfortably all through dinner. We were soon picked up by the limousine and as we were riding back uptown to the hotel. Edward asked, "Do you want to go for walk?"

"Not tonight. If you don't mind, I'm just going to go upstairs to my bedroom."

"That's fine."

As soon as we were in our suite, I said, "Good night, Edward. Thank you for dinner." I then almost ran into my bedroom trying to get away from him and closed the door. I took a shower to try and clear my head. I couldn't let him get to me; I was just his flight instructor. The only reason he took me out to dinner was because he had too. After this trip with Edward, I would let my dad continue his flight instruction. Then I turned on the TV and fell asleep around 11:30.

**A/N I loved all the responses I have received. I am curious as to where you think this is going. Let me know with your reviews. Then when I update next week, I will let you know where I am really going. Keep the reviews coming.**

**For those of you who haven't read my work before. My stories are almost completely done except for final editing when I start posting them. Please feel free to check out my other stories under my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I got up, put on the full length robe and brushed my hair out. Finally I found enough courage and I left my room heading to the refrigerator for some yogurt. I took the yogurt and water to the dining room and was watching the city below me while I ate. Edward came out of his bedroom and grabbed a piece of fruit then said, "Enjoy your day, Bella."

"I will." I thought to myself that wasn't so bad. Then I pulled out my laptop and headed into architectural world. Around 11am, I went to the gym to use some weights and then came back up to the suite. I then showered and changed. I put on jeans went downstairs for lunch in the hotel restaurant. I headed back to my makeshift desk at the dining room to continue working. I was still there at 5:00 PM when Edward returned to the room.

"You were here when I left today. Now go get up and make yourself even more beautiful than last night, so I can take you out."

"Edward, I did go out to today. I worked out, took a shower, and had lunch downstairs."

"What in the hotel restaurant?"

"Yes, I was afraid to go too far because I might get lost."

"You said you'd never seen New York; yet you didn't go out and see any sites today. Now go put on a dress. I'll take you out and show you some sites."

"But?"

"No buts and no arguing. Now go!"

I mumbled as I walked away, "Boy, are you bossy!" Tonight, I slipped on a skirt and a cardigan set. As I came out, I said, "Edward, it's okay. I don't need you to show me around town."

"Too bad." He was holding my coat for me and said, "Let me help you with your coat and then we can go." Edward had our driver take us to the Metropolitan Art's Museum and we walked all around. There was some absolute beautiful work and work that you just nodded and kept on walking. The driver took us to the Empire State Building. We were escorted in a private elevator to the floor below the observation deck that was a restaurant. I skipped the wine tonight and stuck with sparkling water. Over dinner, we continued to talk about his movies. Edward slowly switched the topic of discussion to flying and finally asked, "How did you get started in this? I know what you and your father briefly told me on Christmas, but you're an amazing pilot and flight instructor."

"I am the baby in the family with two older brothers. They are Emmett and Jasper. My dad has been a pilot my whole life. He always hoped one of his sons would have an interest in flying; but it was me. I started going to the airport with him, when I was three. By the time I was 10, I was flying even though I could barely see out of the cockpit. As soon as I could get my license, I did. On top of knowing how to fly, I can work on any single or double prop plane out there. I have even flown in the old WWII planes. They are a blast; the stunts are so much fun to do." Before I knew what I was saying, I slipped and said, "Edward, maybe one day, we could do that together. I have a blast doing all the aeronautical tricks." Then I continued back with my story, "When my dad took early retirement, he decided to be a Learjet charter pilot. I started learning how to fly jets then next just to continue hanging out with my dad and those planes are so much faster. Then one day, he needed a copilot. There was no one available; so he took me and you can say the rest is history."

"Yes, you can. What do your brothers think?"

"They love it. We have even been the pilot and copilot for one of them. One of my brother's is a member of a rock band and he needed to catch up with his band so we flew him."

By this time, we'd finished our dinner. The waiter returned asking about dessert.

Edward looked at me, and I said, "No, thank you."

After paying the bill, we returned to our waiting limousine. As we rode back to the hotel, Edward said, "If you could see any stage show while you're here, what would you want to see?"

"Lion King!" I blurted out.

"Okay, how about tomorrow night, I take you out and we can see Lion King."

"Edward, you don't have to do this. I'm fine on my own."

"I know, but I also get bored going out by myself. Plus seeing a Broadway show is a must do when you are in NYC."

"Then why don't you call up Tanya, I could fly the jet and pick her up for you."

"That was mean and now you have to indulge me. Plus you don't expect it, most women do. Tanya would have expected three lavish meals a day even if I wasn't around and theater tickets every night."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Now, I am really going to be greedy. Wednesday night I've been invited to a ball at the governor's house, would you like to go?"

"But, but, I'm here to fly with you. Dinner and sightseeing is one thing; but a ball."

"Look, it's your choice; I have to go and with you on my arm it would be fun and a much better evening for me."

"But?"

"But, what?"

"It's actually two buts. One, is I don't really dance. Two, I didn't bring that kind of clothing."

"A dress is easy to fix. You can just go shopping tomorrow. Why don't you dance? You had to have boys knocking down your doors."

"No, I didn't. If I liked a boy after a movie date or dinner date, my two brothers would scare them away. Then I fell in love with flying and boys always took a backseat. They still do."

"So how long has it been since you've been out on a date?"

"A month or so. I have dated other pilots. Then I learn one of two things - he and I only have flying in common or that they have heard of me and I am a challenge to them. Either way, it never works out."

"So how did your brothers scare them away?"

"Lots of ways. Jasper and Emmett have met them at the door, followed us on our dates, been lifting weights, and called them anything and everything just to scare them away. I have to admit I was glad a few times. So that is why I can't dance?"

"Does that mean you never went to your proms?"

"That's right. I really had no desire to at that point."

"Will you go with me anyways if I excuse you up front for stepping on my toes?"

"You have been warned; I guess if you really want me to."

"Bella, before you agree for real; there'll be press there. I guarantee there'll be pictures taken of us together and everyone'll want to know about us and who you are?"

"So, I don't have anything to hide."

"Does that mean, you'll go."

"Yes. I just need a dress."

"Okay, I'll make the arrangements for you to go dress shopping in the morning."

"Okay."

By then, we were back in the suite, and I said, "If you'll excuse me, I want to do some more work. After being in the museum, I have an idea that I want to incorporate into my plans."

"Okay, that's fine; but do you mind if I watch?" Edward asked as he helped me slip off my jacket.

"No, but I'll tell you; it's pretty boring to most. Excuse me though, I'm going to change first." I quickly left the room and returned in jeans. Edward soon came and sat down next to me leaving me enough space to work though. Edward just let me work on my plans and once in a while he would ask a question. After about an hour, I turned off the computer and said, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay. Here's the address for the dress shop tomorrow. Alice is expecting you at 10:00 am. A limousine will be downstairs for you and 9:30am. Pick out your favorite dress and everything has already been taken care of."

"Thank you and good night, Edward." And I went to bed.

The next day, I got up, worked out, cleaned up and met the limousine downstairs. It took me to the dress shop. I selected a dark sapphire full length column dress, long sleeves, very simple. Once the dress was handed to me, I went back to the hotel. I ordered lunch up to the room and worked until 5:30. I went and put on the pantsuit for the play.

When Edward came in, he yelled, "Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready."

I was in the kitchen when he came out.

Edward said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I was wearing my sage pantsuit with a matching jacket that was almost long enough to be a dress. I had added a lacy camisole underneath the jacket.

Edward escorted me back downstairs and into our waiting car. The car and driver took us to dinner. As we left the restaurant, I looped my arm through his and said, "That was a fantastic dinner."

Edward then said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "I agree and you were fantastic company."

We sat center stage on the lower mezzanine level. I leaned over and said, "Can I keep you around just to get great seats? I'm just kidding. Thank you very much." I sat through the whole show and held Edward's hand. The show was amazing. On the way back to the hotel, I said, "Thank you to a great tour guide and escort. You are going way over the call of duty. But how are you going to top this?"

"Oh just wait 'til tomorrow."

"No, I was kidding," I said not sure what he had up his sleeve.

"Too bad. My only commitment is a meeting with my attorney at three tomorrow. So you need to be up and dressed warm tomorrow by 7:30. Don't worry about breakfast; we'll get that at our first destination."

The next morning as we entered the elevator, I went to hit the first floor; instead Edward said, "Wrong way." He hit the rooftop button. As the doors opened on the roof, there was a helicopter waiting for us.

"Edward, this is too much." I turned to go back to the elevator.

Edward grabbed my arm and said, "Bella, come on. This'll be fun."

"Edward," and I started to argue.

Edward said, "Please don't, Bella. I want to do this. Now come on," and he pushed me towards the helicopter. Once inside and buckled up, we lifted off and we were soon flying around the Statue of Liberty and landing there. We were up on one of the observation areas; and while we enjoyed the view, we were served breakfast.

"Edward, you have to stop all this."

"Sorry, can't do that. I like doing all this for you. You don't expect it and you don't like it either."

"No, you are right Edward. I really don't."

"Sorry, but I haven't ever gotten to do anything like this before. I want to so please just enjoy it." We fell into a comfortable quiet while we continued to eat, Edward asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Actually can we walk around the Statue of Liberty first? She represents so much and I have never been here."

"Of course, we can. She's beautiful, proud and represents so much." Edward pulled me tight into him and he said, she is a lot like you."

"Yes she is." We spent almost an hour walking around the Statue of Liberty. I stopped and took his hand. Once he was looking straight at me, I said, "Thank you, Edward. Now I'm ready to go back." Edward led me back to the helicopter. This time we landed back in Manhattan at a local helipad. Edward and an escort led us outside of the building to a waiting limousine.

Once we were both in the limousine, I asked, "Now where are we headed?"

"To the United Nations, I have arranged a tour for us."

At the United Nations, we went through a secure entry where we were met by our personal tour guide. After we all passed through security, we went on our private tour. It was amazing all the translators, the history and negotiations that happened in that building. At the end of the tour, Edward indulged her with a couple pictures and an autograph. Our limousine then took us to Rockefeller Center, this time we actually blended with the crowd at the ice rink.

Once Edward handed me skates and led me to a bench to put them on. I said, "Edward, this is crazy. I have no balance for skating. Remember, I can't even dance."

"Too bad, you have to try. I'll help you."

"You're the crazy one."

He put his skates on; and then helped me put mine on. We walked to the rink. Edward tried to help me around the ice; but I kept falling. I managed to finally get to the wall and using the wall for help I did go around a few times. Edward tried to take me skate around with him in the center of the ice and as expected we both fell down.

"Okay," Edward said. "I give up; Dorothy Hamill, you're not."

"No, I'm Amelia Earhart. I need wings to be graceful."

"That you are; how about some lunch?"

"Yes, please; as long as I can take off these stupid skates." We headed out for a late lunch. We found a little café about a block from Rockefeller center. Once we were both seated in our booth, I said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"This simple café for lunch; but I understand why do some things the way you do."

"Yes, for privacy."

"I can understand that; but sometimes do you wish you were just normal?"

"Yes I do. When I get that way, I try to hideout or I start filming again then all the security is around to safeguard the film. That allows me to hide within the film world." After lunch, we took a cab back to the hotel. While Edward changed for his meeting, I changed into sweats to go to the gym. As I left Edward asked, "Can you be ready to go at 6:15 so that we can be on time for dinner?"

"Of course, I can."

Edward then mentioned, "You know, if you wanted to go down to the salon, you can just charge it to the room."

"Edward, it's okay; I can take care of getting myself ready for tonight."

"Okay, Bella. I just know you said you didn't normally do something like this. I just thought I would offer; but that's fine. Have a good workout."

And then Edward was gone.

**A/N Here you go sorry for today's delay. I participated in a half marathon today and didn't have the chapter ready for posting until now. Please enjoy and leave me some reviews. Your reviews will help my aching feet. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After an intense work out where I kept trying to get Edward out of my head. However, every time I did even for a second, he would creep back in. I made it back up to the suite and took a shower. I put a robe on as I air dried my hair and worked on my project. I checked the weather for our return flight home. I made a mental note there was a front in the Midwest coming in that I needed to keep an eye on. At five, I went into my room and started to get ready. I put on makeup and started curling my hair. Then I added my dress and heels. I picked up my flight jacket to wear; it was all I had for a jacket on this trip. As I checked my reflection one last time, I noticed I had no jewelry except for my simple diamond studs I always wore from my brothers. Oh well, there is nothing I can do about that now I said to myself. I was headed to the kitchen for water to hopefully settle my nerves.

Edward came out in his tuxedo and found me in the kitchen getting a drink. Edward said, "Bella, you look elegant."

"Thank you."

"By the way, I like that you are on the petite side." I made a face at him for picking on me being all of 5 foot 3; but Edward then continued and said, "Because even with your heels on, I'm still taller than you."

"Thanks, a lot," I said.

"Bella, trust me, I'm not complaining in the least. You are a perfect date for me. I'm quite happy my flight instructor is you and you're willing to go with me to this ball. Now, I have two more surprises. Come with me to the dining room!" Edward took my arm and led me into the dining room. Once he finally let my arm go, he picked up a fur coat and said, "I thought you might need a dressier jacket for tonight."

"Yes, I do. But I can't wear that or accept it."

"Bella, it's okay. It's synthetic and we're just borrowing it."

"Thank you, Edward. I will take very good care of it. I was very self conscious about using my flight jacket tonight."

"You're welcome. Now Bella, close your eyes for the other surprise."

"Why?"

"Just please."

"Fine," I said with a hint of an attitude though.

Suddenly, I felt something settle on my neck and then around my wrist. Then I jumped when Edward said, "Go ahead and open your eyes." I felt my neck and realized a necklace was sitting there; so I went to look in the mirror. Edward suddenly appeared in the mirror along with my reflection. He brushed my hair away from one side of my neck and said, "The sapphires and diamonds make your chocolate doe eyes pop even more. There are earrings you can go put on as well that match."

I went to speak and gasps of air came out instead of my normal voice. I gasped out, "Edward, I'm sorry I can't do this." I tried to walk away and continued saying, "This is way out of my league. I hate to say it; but I feel like Pretty Woman. I fly people to go to these parties; I don't go to them. I don't want people looking at me." By the time, I finished saying all that I was hyperventilating.

"Bella," and he carried me to the one of the sofas. "Calm down, relax and breathe." Once my breathing had settled some, Edward left and then returned with a glass of water. "Take a drink." Which I did, though I was still craving more oxygen. "Now sit back, relax and breathe evenly and slowly. I promise if you want to leave at any point tonight just say so and we can."

"Okay and I'm sorry for being so nervous."

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. I understand you have never done anything like this before. I promise I'll get you through it and protect you, as well. Now, can you put the earrings on? Then, I can take you to the ball that you deserve to go, too."

"Yes and thank you, Edward. Give me about ten minutes to clean up and we can go." I then slipped on the sapphire earrings, fixed my eye make-up and lip gloss. Thank goodness for water proof mascara. When I made it back out to the living room, Edward helped me slip on the jacket and away we went. The elevator by passed the first floor. I became a little scared and Edward pressed the first floor button again. "Edward, what is going on? I'm scared."

"I'm not sure, but I have you and will make sure nothing happens to you."

The doors started to open and Edward had his arm around me protectively. Edward pulled me in even closer and then door finished binging and sliding open. Aro was standing there and Edward said, "What are you doing?"

"My apologies, Mr. Cullen. There was too much press upstairs waiting for you; so we brought the Rolls Royce down here for you, instead of the other limousine and now you can slip away quietly."

"Thank you, Aro," Edward said shaking his hand.

"No problem, sir that is what I'm here for. Now let's get you and your lovely date on the road." As we stepped through the garage, Edward's arm was looped in mine until I slipped into the Rolls Royce.

"Thank you, Aro," I said as I leaned forward. "I really appreciate you protecting the both of us." As the Rolls pulled away, I brought my hand gently into Edward's and they were resting on his lap. I said, "Thank you; you have a very calming voice."

"You're welcome."

"I've never heard this voice in any of your movies."

"Well, would you rather have heard my English accent from Far and Away? My sexy voice from Cocktail? Or better yet my save the world voice from Mission Impossible?"

"No you used the right voice. So tell me what is this dinner and ball for this evening?"

"It's for the youth center that I help fund in the Brooklyn area. I filmed part of a Cocktail in an area nearby years ago and decided to set up this youth center. Several of the kids unfortunately lost their parents after the 911 attacks; this is for scholarships for them."

"That is very kind and cool." I proceeded to open my purse and pulled out my checkbook.

"Bella, stop that is not why I told you. I didn't talk about it to get your money."

"I know, but this is something I want to do." I finished writing out a check for $500.00 and then gave it to Edward.

"Thank you," and he kissed my hand.

"Will you answer a question for me?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"What was a typical date like with Tanya or your other dates?"

"Let's just say anytime I went out, I easily spent thousands of dollars. For holidays, they expected lavish gifts – jewelry, cars, $1000 bottles of wine or perfumes. They want the most expensive tickets to shows. They went to spas all the time on my money and want everything their way which in the end is what aggravated me with Tanya. So I sent her packing on New Year's Day with a one way first class ticket wherever she wanted, because on New Year's Eve she thought I should charter another jet to take her to some party in New York she wanted to go to. What about you when was the last date you were on?"

"About a month ago, another pilot and myself were on an overnight trip, he offered to take me out for a drink. I accepted and he wanted way too much in exchange for the two glasses of wine he bought me. So I slammed my hotel door on him. Let's just say I'll never fly with him again. My dad refuses to fly with him, too."

"We're almost here, are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

As we pulled up in the Rolls you could see all the press, but Edward got out first. He turned back to the car and offered me his hand as I slid out. Once I had finished slipping out, the flashes started going crazy and they were asking Edward a million questions. Edward easily pulled me in close to him; almost like I was tucked into his side. I felt so protected in his arms and he easily guided me into the reception area of the Governor's mansion. Once inside, Edward and I checked our jackets and we headed to the receiving line.

Edward leaned into me and I said, "I have never seen a receiving line before."

"Just relax. It's okay."

"Just smile and say a lot of hellos. I'll introduce you and I'll just say Bella."

"Okay."

"Now smile. Here we go." As we made it through the reception line, everyone was happy to see Edward. I felt like everyone was very nice to me because I was just an attachment to Edward. But I was not going to complain with the anonymity. As we headed for the bar, Edward said, "If anyone asks what you do, I would say that you are student finishing up your masters. Then be vague about your major."

"Alright."

At the bar, he ordered two glasses of white wine which we took and started walking around in the reception room. People would stop and talk to Edward about anything. The ones from the center or the students were always so nice. They talked to me as well as Edward. Other celebrities would just talk to Edward like a long lost buddy and ignore me. This wasn't very much fun for me. Fortunately, fifteen minutes later we went and sat down for dinner. We were sitting with Caius and his wife, Marcus, the pop star, and his date and a senator and his wife. It was a very interesting conversation. The notoriety of all the roles and what I learned from their significant others. I excused myself and went to the restroom.

I heard a few women by the sinks talking about Edward and Marcus. Then I heard a conversation about who is Edward's date? No one famous. Tanya must have gotten sick or she would have been here. Edward could have called anyone; why did he bring that little brunette she is a nobody. Maybe Edward will let me have a dance or two since he is with a nobody tonight. I just sat there and silently cried. Soon the ladies left, I cleaned up and stayed in the back of the dining room. The mayor got up and thanked everyone for coming. They did four auctions - the first was for a day with the mayor, the second was a weekend at the Westin including Broadway tickets, third was front row tickets of Marcus's concert and backstage passes and the fourth was a day on location with Edward at his next movie location. Overall they rose over $100,000. I then finished walking up to Edward and he whispered, "Are you okay? You were gone for a while."

"Yes, I have been at the back for the auction; I didn't want to get in anyone's way." So I sat back down and dessert was served. Edward then led me to the ballroom. Edward let me sit on a bench at the end of the ballroom to watch first. Several women came and asked Edward to dance and he politely said no. I leaned in and whispered, "I don't mind, you know? I'm just a nobody after all."

"Bella, I promised you that I would protect you tonight so all of my dances are saved for you. You're not a nobody trust me. I know exactly who you are."

Edward then looked at me even closer and whispered, "Now, are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Edward easily guided us out to the dance floor, he took one hand in his and the other arm pulled me in close around my waist. He quietly told me to put my one hand on his waist. Then we moved in a simple box shape around the floor. I kept my eyes on our feet trying to avoid stepping on his toes. After a minute or two, he brought his hand holding my hand into my face and lifted my chin so that we were looking at each other's faces and whispered, "Relax, if you step on my toes; it's okay. Please look up; I want to see your beautiful cocoa eyes."

"Alright, but you've been warned."

Now instead of staying in basically one place, he gradually led us around the room. After two songs, he smiled at me and said, "You did great; you deserve a break. How much longer do you want to stay because I need to call the hotel for the limousine?"

"How about 45 minutes?"

"Okay. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes."

But as we left the senator stopped us and asked, "May I have the next dance Bella?"

"Okay," I said. "But be fair warned, I step on toes."

"That's okay; I'll take my chances." We danced as a second song started, we just kept dancing because Edward hadn't returned yet.

As a third song started, we continued dancing and I was surprised Edward hadn't returned by now. I looked around the room and I soon saw Edward dancing with someone else and I was a little upset; I truly was a nobody and he had promised all of his dances were for me.

"Excuse me, Senator." I left his hold and started to leave the dance floor that is when I saw the girl and Edward still dancing. I immediately headed for the back of the ballroom. I found where the coat check was at in the lobby and asked for my jacket. I then asked the representative to call a cab for me.

I stood at the entrance to the ballroom waiting for the taxi to arrive hoping to flee as soon as possible. No matter how I may have felt for Edward; he was always going to want the next best thing. The only reason he was being so kind and nice to meet was because I was his flight instructor and he was stuck with me for the week. I just had to keep my chin up and be strong until I made it back to the suite. I would call Aro on my way back and ask the safest way into the hotel since I was coming back solo. I looked at my watch and thought to myself just a few more minutes and then I could escape.

**A/N Please Enjoy and leave me some love. I will see you again next Sunday. I just edited to fix a typo that I found. Secondly, I was uncreative and borrowed some of Tom Cruise's movies as Edward's movie fame. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I turned to leave, a hand came down on my shoulder and I heard, "Bella, why are you leaving?" He turned me to face him and Edward could see the tears trying to overflow from my eyes, but I refused to let it happen. "What did I do? Please don't leave!"

"I saw you dancing, you promised and I'm a nobody," and the tears started streaming. He pulled me back into a small corner of the ballroom.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I was on my way back to you and then I was stopped by a former costar that wanted a dance."

I sniffled, "But she kissed you."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You're not use to all of this and I should never have let that happen. I did promise you that I would only dance with you. I get kissed all the time and I'm sorry for leaving you alone and unprepared for that. Please stay and dance with me. You were smiling when I left you with the Senator. Please I want the chance to return that smile to your face by the end of the night. You're not a nobody; you'll explain that part to me later. However, for right now," he pulled me in close and we started dancing and he kept whispering how sorry he was.

Edward lifted my chin and I whispered, "I'm sorry. I was so scared and I just fled."

"Bella, you're allowed to be scared. I hadn't prepared you for any of this except the press part." I then continued leading Bella along the dance floor.

After two more songs, the mayor took the stage and said, "We have a treat for you. Marcus is going to join the symphony and sing 'My Love.'"

Edward asked, "Shall we? This time you don't even have to waltz."

"Yes, please, I love this song."

Edward spun me around and pulled me back in so that my back was against his chest. He brought his chin in towards my neck and whispered into my ear, "Just relax and sway with me to the song." So I did; the performance was absolutely amazing. Marcus's voice was so powerful over the orchestra. It sounded like he always belonged there. Too soon the song ended and everyone clapped for him. Edward pulled his arms around me further to clap while I clapped myself.

I finally found my voice again and said, "He's amazing. By the way, if I forget to tell you later thank you for convincing me to go tonight."

"You're welcome and I am glad I made you smile again." Edward looked at his watch and said, "How about two more dances, we say goodbye to the Mayor and then we can meet the limo?"

"Alright." I thanked the Mayor and his wife then we headed to the limousine which was waiting. The press was still outside. Edward locked arms with me and pulled me in close and we quickly slid into the limo without saying anything to the press again.

"Thank you, again," I said.

"You're welcome. Now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Later, please. This was an amazing night," and I pulled my legs up onto the seat and leaned into Edward. "I want to remember the night like this."

Edward's only response was putting his arm around me and pulling me in even closer.

Suddenly, my legs slipped off the seat as I moved to look out our window and said, "Look Edward."

"What?"

"The horse drawn carriage rides with the beautiful twinkling lights on them."

Edward then lowered the divider and asked the driver, "Would you please pass the hotel so that I may take my date for a lovely carriage ride?"

"Of course, sir. Would you like me to call ahead?"

"Yes please."

"Edward, you don't have to do this?"

"Yes, I do. You should've seen the look on your face; this is something so simple. I can do; so I will."

Twenty minutes later, our driver opened the door, we slipped out and we gently stepped into a carriage with lights all lit up on it. Edward pulled a blanket over our laps and pulled me in close to him. As the carriage pulled away, Edward whispered into my ear, "Would you think about going out on a real date with me once we get back to Vegas?"

"Well…" I stuttered, but I couldn't finish the sentence. I wanted to agree so badly, but school started in a few days and I would have no time to date since it was my last semester.

"Bella, it's okay; you can think about it."

"Edward, it's not that. It's that school starts on Monday."

"It's hard to finish school with the time it takes, I understand. But don't you quit flying?"

"No, I don't quit flying; but I also don't always fly. But I would like to go out with you next Saturday."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes."

"Can we fly on Sunday with you as my flight instructor?"

"I have a better idea. We will fly Saturday morning and then we can go out Saturday afternoon. I need Sunday for homework."

"Okay, you're on. I'll call the service in the morning."

"What should we do on our date?"

"How about we decide together? I'm going to write three ideas down and you write one down. Then I get to pick," Edward suggested

"Okay."

"Now I don't mean to ruin the rest of this evening; but tell me why you think you are a nobody." I explained everything I heard in the bathroom.

Edward gently captured my chin and pulled my face close to him and whispered, "Just because you aren't a millionaire model or an actress, does not make you a nobody. Those women could not shine a candle to you and I would rather fly with you than hang out with any of them. And I love that you agreed to go out on a date with me; so please give me a little smile," and Edward gently kissed my nose as he pulled us in to snuggle closer together.

"Thank you," I whispered and laid my head against his chest. We continued our conversation at whispers cuddled into each other's arms as we rode through Central park. Unfortunately an hour later, we arrived back at the hotel. Edward helped me out by lifting me gently down to the ground and then we walked into the hotel. We went up to our suite. In the dining room, I left my borrowed jacket and removed the jewelry laying them in their box.

I looked at Edward and said, "Thank you again, Edward. I had fun."

He turned around from the kitchen and said, "You're very welcome. I'm sorry for our little incident. You looked beautiful tonight. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me next weekend. So I have meetings starting at 10:00 AM and ending about 9pm tomorrow. Can we leave for home the next day around 10:00 AM?"

"Sure that'll be fine."

"Promise me you'll do something tomorrow."

"Edward, I planned on it. I'm thinking about going to another museum tomorrow." 

"Good. How about over breakfast, we each bring our ideas for the date out and we decide then what we'll do."

"Sounds good to me. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

I sent an e-mail to the service to put me in for lessons on Saturday through 11:00 am and then off on Sunday even though I had told Edward to call it in himself. Then I checked the weather and it didn't look very good. I wondered if Edward was going to check it at all. Would he talk to me about it? Probably not, this was yet another lesson he had to learn. I called my dad to go over the weather with me. He got on his computer with me and we talked about the weather. My dad finally said, "Can you leave tomorrow?"

"No, he has meetings until least nine pm."

"Right now, if you leave by 10:00 AM, you should be okay. It doesn't look like it'll hit noon."

"I know."

"Bella just watch it. You know what to do; would he be a bad copilot?"

"No dad; he would be fine."

"If all else fails, you can pilot it back."

"I know."

"I'll see you soon. Bye dad."

Sleep finally came to me, though I tossed and turned for awhile. Through my restless sleep my idea came to me as a trail ride and a picnic. Private for us, yet we had our own space with each of us having a separate horse. When I came out for breakfast in my sweats, Edward said, "Where is your idea?"

"Right here," I said as I handed it to him.

He put it in the bowl. He stirred up the choices and said, "Our date will be!" Edward then pulled out a piece paper, opened it up, and said, "A trail ride with a barbecue back at my place."

I started laughing. Edward asked, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," I said. "But I'll show you." I found my piece of paper in the bowl and said, "Read mine."

Edward read it to himself and started laughing too. I sat down and had ½ a bagel and some fruit. As Edward left, I said, "Enjoy your meetings today and I'll see you late tonight."

"Alright," and Edward was gone. I got back to work on a project. It was almost done. As my classes went on, I would find tune it; but I loved my design. At two, I went and used the gym. I went outside and walked in Central Park. I took a cab down to Time Square, had dinner down there and I bought a little souvenir to prove I had been out that day. It was just before eight by the time I got back to the hotel. I went and checked the weather and realized the storm was coming faster. I called in our flight plan for 7:00 AM and requested the plane be deiced at 6:45. I thought to myself we should be okay as long as it didn't speed up any faster. I was giving us a 90 minute leeway. I finally decided to check out the hot tub on our patio. Edward would still be gone for an hour. I had no bathing suit; so I stripped down to my bra and panties, put on a robe and went out to the hot tub. I laid back on one of the headrests and it felt so good and I knew I was only going to stay in for about 20 minutes. I had all the jets turned up on high and I was surrounded by bubbles. This felt amazing. Ten minutes later, I jumped as I heard the glass sliding door open and Edward say, "I see you finally decided to do your own sightseeing."

"Yes, I did," as I slid down into the hot tub. Then I said, "Edward, you are back early?"

"Yes, do you mind if I join you?"

"Ummm." By that time, he was at the hot tub, dropping his robe and slipping in.

"This is so nice on these cold nights," Edward said. I just quietly sat there contemplating what to do next. Edward must have seen the confused look on my face and asked, "What is wrong, Bella?"

"I wasn't expecting you, yet."

"It's no big deal; my meeting wrapped up early."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go in now." I reached behind me and grabbed my robe. Then I layed it in the hot tub, stood up and wrapped it around my freezing cold almost naked body. I quickly got out of the hot tub and ran inside.

I heard Edward say, "Bella, I'm sorry; but you do look beautiful."

I ran straight to my bathroom shower, dropped the robe in the shower on the ground and turned on the hottest water possible. I was freezing and the shower felt wonderful and washed away part of my humiliation. Since our room had been so warm all week, I slipped on my light weight boy shorts and tank. I dried my hair and started packing for our trip home the next day. I heard a knock at the door. "Just a second," I said since I no longer had my robe to use. I turned to put on my flannel layer of pajamas pants and top. I had just bent over to put my legs in my pants and Edward just walked in.

"I'm sorry, Bella." This time he quickly left almost slamming my door.

_Son of a bitch_ I thought to myself he just caught me with my ass only in boy shorts basically pointed right at him. After I put on my warm pajamas, I went to the family room and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Edward said, "That's the problem I'm not. I'm sorry. I'm not usually this inconsiderate."

"I know; it just started tonight. But why? What happened at the meetings today?"

"Nothing they were fine. I missed you though."

"Sorry, but as you saw, I did go out."

"I'm impressed."

"Then what's your problem?" I demanded.

Edward walked up to me and said, "Maybe, it's because I want to kiss you very badly ever since last night, but I'm not sure if I should have even mentioned it or not. I also wondered what you would think and how you would react. Well?" I opened my mouth and Edward said, "No don't answer yet. If I kiss you would it change us being a flight instructor and student?"

**A/N So once again, I cut you off. Will they kiss or won't they? Enjoy! I will be participating in the Disneyland Tinkerbell ½ today. Your reviews will help my achy feet. **


	6. Chapter 6

Previous chapter

_Edward walked up to me and said, "Maybe, it's because I want to kiss you very badly ever since last night but I'm not sure if I should have even mentioned it or not. I also wondered what you would think and how you would react. Well?"_

_I opened my mouth and Edward said, "No don't answer yet. If I kiss you would it change us being a flight instructor and student?" _

Chapter 6

So I walked up to him, put my finger to his lips and said, "Shhh. No, if we kiss, it won't change anything as flight instructor and student. If I'm going to go out with you this Saturday, I thought you might kiss me on that date. Edward, my only concern if I let you kiss me, is what else might happen after that?"

I was standing right in front of him and went up on my tip-toes. Then I gently kissed his lips. As I came down, I said, "There you have your kiss. Now get it together because you're flying us both home tomorrow and I won't have any screwing up. By the way, the next time I tell you just a second, you need to wait for me to let you come in or I'll fly out of your life forever." And as I finished that statement I had my pointer finger pushing into his chest. "Understand?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Good. Now go to bed because we're having the limousine pick us up at 5:30 tomorrow morning. One thing you still need to learn as a pilot is to live for tomorrow and plan because there has been a storm coming this way for two days. Right now, it is due to hit here around 8:30 am. My plan is to be up in the air by 7:00 am. They will be deicing the plane at 6:45."

"Okay," Edward said. As I turned to leave for my room, he grabbed my arm and said, "Sorry, Bella. I do still have a lot to learn about all the aspects of flying. But you're incredibly beautiful and sexy, whether you are half naked or in flannel pajamas. I don't kiss my girlfriends like that ever." He pulled me back to him lowered his head and captured my lips. His lips were soft, yet firm; gentle yet demanding. Once he finished the kiss, Edward said, "Good night and that is a kiss."

As it turned to walk back to my bedroom, I flipped my head around and said, "Edward, I agree. Good night." Once safely stowed into my room, I set my alarm for 4:00 am and prayed for sleep, but all I could think about was Edward and I's kiss. When the damn alarm went off, I slapped it, got up and called the weather service. The storm had picked up some speed and if we could get out of New York sooner we would be better off. Screw the shower, I called the airport and asked them to do the deicing by 5:30 am and they agreed. Then I called down to the front desk and said we needed the limo by 5:00 am. I went to Edward's room and didn't even knock; instead I opened the door, closed my eyes, and asked, "Are you decent?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"What I told you last night about the storm except the storm has picked up speed again. Our limo will be downstairs at 5:00 AM." I left and 45 minutes later our bags were loaded and we were in the limo. I pulled out my laptop and checked the weather again. It wasn't picking up any more speed, yet.

Edward said, "Bella, I'm sorry about not paying attention to the weather."

"Okay but realize you're responsible for the plane and the people you're carrying. Just because I don't talk about the weather, I always check the weather that is a large part of the pilot's job. Just like always checking over the plane. Outside it's snowing. But once the sun starts to rise, it's expected to turn into freezing rain. That is why we need to get out of here quickly. I called your flight plan in yesterday and then bumped it up when I called in this morning." I handed him a piece of paper. "Here study it." I also pulled out two flashlights from my flight bag. About that time, we got to the airport. They had pulled up our jet for us. "Edward, I'll help them store our bags; start checking over the plane."

"But."

"No go."

I cranked the engines to keep them warm and from any more ice forming. Edward went to start checking over the plane and then I did my own visual checks.

"Well?" I asked as I found Edward again.

"She looks good to me."

"I agree; now let's get her deiced and out of here." We climbed on board and the snow was getting heavier outside of the plane. I knew mentally in about 60 minutes this airport would be shut down.

As I went to sit in the copilot seat, Edward said, "Maybe you should fly her out of here?"

"No, you can do this. I'll help you if need be; but you can do this? You need to learn how."

"Alright."

During the deicing of the plane, I told Edward, "After we take off, we may find some freezing rain through 15,000 and turbulence. Then it should clear up and calm down."

Once we got the approval to take off, Edward got us through the take off like a pro. I was right; it was very choppy, rough and cloudy through 14,000. Then the clouds thinned out to a blue sky by 20,000 feet. The air was much smoother and the rest of the flight was uneventful. I looked at Edward after an hour and said, "You can relax now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Are you hungry and thirsty?"

"Yes some."

I turned to get up and said, "I'll be right back." I went to my bag and got us the fruit I had grabbed. In the kitchenette, I got us a couple of coffees. 5 ½ hours later, we were back on the ground in Las Vegas. We talked about planes, radios, school, and movies. I learned that after Valentine's Day, Edward was going to Costa Rica to film a movie for three months.

His landing and approach back into Las Vegas were perfect. As we taxied to the terminal, I said, "Much better."

"Bella, it's only 6:30 am here. All we had was fruit and coffee on our flight. How about I take you out for breakfast?"

"Okay, but we both have cars here."

"You can just follow me."

"Alright." We carried all our bags to the cars after I had checked the plane back in. I then followed Edward and his BMW. When we got into a residential part of the city I became confused about what restaurant we were going too. Suddenly, I realized where he was going which was back to his house. Once we were safely back at his place, he opened my door and I said, "This isn't any restaurant I've been to before."

"Yes, you have for one other lunch. Come on; I make killer omelets."

"Fine." I was soon seated on a bar stool drinking orange juice and watching Edward make omelets. We sat down to ham and cheese omelets. I looked up at him after three bites and said, "This is delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome." We both continued to eat and chat.

Edward brought out some fruit and I said, "Edward, stop I'm stuffed. I'm about to fall asleep."

Edward smiled that perfectly little crooked evil grin of his at me and said, "I won't stop you."

"Too bad. Thank you for breakfast; but I should be going so that I can clean up my condo before school starts." I then opened my purse and gave Edward my card after including my home phone number on the back. "Once you've talked to the agency about next Saturday, call me with the time."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this week."

"No problem, that's what you hired me for."

"No for keeping me company."

"Thank you for teaching me to be a tourist."

"You're welcome."

He walked me out to my car. As I was about to get in the car Edward said, "Wait?"

"Why?" as I turned around.

He kissed me briefly and said, "I'll miss you."

"Bye, Edward." I slowly drove away. I was thinking he is a great guy. But this is my last semester I can't screw this up. I'm so close to the end. Let me get the work done and then I can have fun. Edward was going to be gone for three months anyway.

I got everything together for school and went off to my classes on Monday. I was done by lunchtime time so I headed to my car and parked next to me was a black Lexus SUV with black tinted windows. As I opened my door, I heard from the Lexus, "I hear you're done with classes for the day."

"Yes," I said as I turned around. It was Edward leaning over by the passenger window. "Should I be concerned about you stalking me?"

"No, but you can get in so that we can go have lunch."

"Edward, I can't. I'm on a schedule now that school has started."

Edward said, "Fine. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Is it on your plans?"

"Yes."

"What else do you have to do today?"

"Study and read."

"So if we go have lunch and then I bring you back here, how much of your schedule, am I messing up?"

"Probably an hour to 90 minutes."

"Can you give me that today? If you're still short of time by Saturday, then you can cut our date short to make up for it."

"Fine."

"Now get in."

"Let me put my stuff in the car." I grabbed my purse and my planner. I slipped into his car and asked, "Where are we off to?"

"Just sit back and relax."

"Edward, you know you're really bossy and controlling. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

"Yes, a few times."

"You know, Edward, I haven't had much time to relax in the last five years."

"Maybe you should." We ended up that a little café on the outskirts of town. "C'mon. Trust me; it's good and I'm a regular. There are never any tourists to bother me." He came over and opened my door. I got out and brought my planner. "You don't need that."

"Yes I do; I want to show you something."

Once we stepped inside I quickly realized they definitely knew him. I ordered a soda and so did Edward. When they returned with our drinks, I placed my order. After our waitress left, I opened my planner and started to tell Edward my schedule. I then quickly stopped and asked, "By the way, how did you know I was done at lunchtime today?"

"Your mother."

"You called my parents."

"Yes, they're in the phonebook."

"What reason did you give them?"

"Oh, just that I wanted to thank you for the flight instruction and take you to lunch today. Your mom then eagerly gave me your cell number."

"You're good; I have to say."

"Now, what is this you are showing me?"

"My weekly schedule now that school is started. I have classes Monday through Thursday from 9 to 12:30 or 8 to 1. Then I eat lunch at my condo and start on homework. On Monday, Wednesday and Thursday from 7 to 9 I can do flight instruction with different students. Friday is clean my apartment day and do laundry. If I have a trip over the weekend, I can be ready for that or if not I do instruction on weekends. Tuesday, I go to the gym. Monday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday I work out at home for half an hour. With any free time, I am always reading, studying and fine tuning my final project. If all that is done, I'll review for my architecture licensing test in May."

Edward put his hand over the planner and said, "When do you have any fun?"

"Fun. What's that?"

"What you and I did in New York?"

"Our date on Saturday; isn't that going to be fun?"

"Yes, when was the last time you went to the movies?" With that our lunch arrived, I started eating and tried to ignore Edward's question.

Edward said, "Well?"

"That would be, when my mother comes and kidnaps me on a weekend and tells me I need a break. Edward in sixteen weeks, I'll be done with school. But for right now, I have a plan that I'm sticking it."

"Bella, I understand that. I believe in drive to, but you need to have fun."

"I will, when I finish and graduate."

"No, then you'll start working and still not have any fun."

"Edward, I did agree to fly with you and then go out with you on Saturday."

"Yes, you did but half of that is work."

"Yes, but this is work that I have fun with. I did agree to a date; but if all you're going to do is remind me about having fun, then maybe I'll just leave now. I started to turn to push away from the table."

Edward's hand came down on mine and said, "I'm sorry so please stay. I promise I won't use that word again for the rest of the day."

"Thank you. If you only agreed to go out with me to keep me quiet, but you don't really want to go out with me, we don't have to you know?"

"I want to and I want to fly with you again. Edward, you leave after Valentine's Day, you'll be gone for three months your drive will be there once you get on set. You just have to realize that my job and school don't match with your movie shooting schedules. Edward, we aren't going to agree on this, can we just agree to drop this debate?"

"Maybe, after you agree to run lines with me, twice a week for an hour each time until I leave."

"Is that the only way, I can get you to drop the debate about my working too hard and having no fun?"

"Yes it is. I promise it will only take 2 hours including a meal and I'll always come to you."

"Okay, can we get going though? I do have some studying to do."

"I guess we can go."

"Please, excuse me, Edward. I'll be right back." After I returned from the restroom, we left. At Edward's car, he opened my door for me. I just remained pretty silent in the car sitting next to him. I was wondering if my agreeing to go on a date with him was a bad idea.

Edward asked, "What kind of buildings are you going to design went you graduate?"

"Homes. I want to spend part of my time doing custom ones plus design homes and apartments for the average person and low income."

"Maybe, I'll let you design a home for me."

Edward then pulled in next to my car. I turned to get out and he put his hand on mine. "Wait one more minute, please?"

"Why?"

He pulled my hand towards him and the rest of me followed. I started to fall into Edward. He then gently kissed my lips any said, "I'll see you Saturday at 9:00 AM at the airport."

"Okay."

**A/N Okay everyone that is that cute little review button that isn't getting used much. I got a handful back on Sunday after I finished my half marathon but none after that. So please take a moment and click and let me know what you think will happen on the date. See you next Sunday. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the rest of the week until Friday afternoon, my life seemed normal until I took the time to think about the previous week in New York with Edward or our upcoming date on Saturday. I had just come out of my shower and put on my robe on when I heard the doorbell. I went to the door, looked out the peep hole, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood; and thought I would stop by so we could run lines. Bella, I'm not used to being left outside standing on a door stoop. Do you think you could let me in?"

"Actually, I guess; but once again, you have poor timing. I just unlocked the door, give me a thirty second head start, then come in and wait for me in the living room, please."

"OK," I heard Edward say. I almost skipped down the hall to my bedroom because I had to admit I had actually missed him over the last three days. I put on a t-shirt and jeans. I quickly added a little bit of makeup, brushed out my hair and just left it wet hanging down by back. I then returned to the living room where Edward was waiting for me.

When Edward heard me enter the room, he looked up at me and smiled, "I really do have bad timing, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. You should call first."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you."

"You did."

Edward pulled out flowers from behind his back. "These are for you for getting through the first week of school."

"Thank you," I said. Edward finished handing me the roses.

"You're welcome. Why don't we sit down and you can help me run lines?"

"Okay."

We sat down side by side because Edward only had one script and we spent forty-five minutes running different scenes. We had gone through eight scenes when Edward said, "Go to the pink tabbed page and start with Kristin's lines."

"Okay." It was a bickering scene then something exploded around them, Edward saves her, and the scene ends with their first kiss. I easily said the last line before the kiss should take place.

Edward said, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"The last part of that scene is a kiss; aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Edward, the other scenes contained action scenes. We did none of those actions so why would I partake in the kissing sequence. But if you want to, we can."

"Well, I'm tempted to only get one horse tomorrow so that I can hold on to you all day long on our date."

"Edward?" I said, as I rocked my body to try and get away from him. He caught my hand so that I couldn't stand up and walk away.

"Bella, you're beautiful. You have to admit this last hour has been fun."

"Yes, but?"

"Bella, I'll walk away from you in five weeks, if that is what you want me to do. But until then, I'm here to make you balance out your life and I'm going to be in your life, as well." With that, his face was right in front of mine and he captured my lips to keep me from saying anything else. After a few minutes, Edward tried to press his tongue into my mouth and I was having none of that. So, that is when I decided to end the kiss.

As I sat back into the end of one of the couch cushions, I heard the doorbell ring. I went to the door, opened it and my jaw must have dropped some. A chef was standing there and said, "Delivery for Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

Edward was now at the door behind me and said, "Come in. The kitchen and dining room are straight ahead." So the chef and his assistant returned to their van and then headed back to the door.

I looked to Edward with a killer look on my face. "I'm going to my room! Let me know when they're gone." I am pretty sure Edward heard my door slam at the end of the hallway.

Ten minutes, later there was a knock at my door. "Dinner's ready. Will you please come and join me?"

"Edward, you cannot run my life."

"Bella, I'm not trying to. I left you alone all week. I came over so we could run lines. I also knew you would need dinner then you wouldn't have to prepare it yourself so I called in a chef friend to bring us dinner. I had a third reason for coming over as well and that was to show you our flight plan for tomorrow including a review of the weather."

I finally opened my door still pissed, but impressed at all the details he put into his plan and said, "Just admit to me that you planned all this."

"Yes I did."

"I figured it out on Wednesday and put the plan in motion." Edward gently nudged me towards my small dining room and table. Edward offered me a chair and held it out for me as I sat down. Edward then went into the kitchen and quickly returned with our two plates of food. He served us wine from the bottle sitting on the table for us to drink. Once Edward sat down, he removed the covers off the plate and we had pork, rice and vegetables. We talked about our flight plan; we were going to Reno, then Palm Springs and back to Vegas. On each leg, we were landing and then taking back off. For the next hour, Edward stuck to the business of eating, flight planning and answering my questions. He even reviewed the weather for me in all the areas we were flying to at all altitudes.

Finally, as we finished eating, I looked to him and said, "Are you finally done talking and eating?"

"Yes, why?"

"A - dinner was delicious and thank you. B - I'm impressed. You took everything as seriously as you need to when it comes to flying."

He took my hand and brought it up to his lips and said, "Thank you. How about dessert?"

"Sure," I said.

Edward got up and returned with the sinfully sweet fruit tart with chocolate hidden in the layers of fruit as well. As I finished mine, I looked up at Edward said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well the amount of time, I would've spent on a chicken burrito and rice, I got a wonderful dinner, sinful dessert and one of my preflights done."

So as Edward pushed away from the table, he leaned over to me, gave me a kiss and said, "You're welcome."

"Edward, do me a favor and call next time."

"Why? Surprises are fun."

"I actually hate surprises."

"Too bad. You had better get used to them with me around."

"Well, then good bye, Edward. I'll arrange for another flight instructor to go with you tomorrow."

"Alright, Bella, I get it. I'll keep them very limited; but I'll see you at the airport at 9 am."

"Yes. Just so that you know, I'll already be at the airport flying with another student."

"Okay."

"Let me grab a pair of shoes and I'll walk you out."

"That's nice of you."

So I ran down the hall to grab my flip flops, when I returned I found Edward loading my dishwasher. I jumped up on the counter next to him and said, "I do love a man who cleans up after himself."

"Well," he said and he put down the dish he was holding and stepped over by me. He leaned on the counter putting one hand on each side of me. "You are a beautiful lady and I promised you that the hour for dinner would save you time."

"Thank you," I said.

He leaned closer and said, "Look you are smiling and relaxed. I love this look on you," and he finished leaning in and kissed me very gently on my lips. I easily gave myself back to him and continued the kiss and brought my arms around his neck as well. We continued our kiss for another five minutes until Edward gently pulled back even though I was sure he was going to try and press the kiss open again. As the kiss ended, he smiled at me and said, "Delicious."

"Thank you," and a blush broke out all over my face.

Edward took my hands and gently pulled until my feet hit the floor. Then I did walk him out and briefly kissed him goodbye at his car door. As I got inside and looked back out my window, Edward was already gone. What the hell was going on? I don't fit in his world. I'm just a flavor that is different than the starlights he's use to and when he gets back to the set next month I'll be gone. I just knew I needed to protect myself from him though I was sure I could easily fall for him. I switched from jeans to sweats. I got on my treadmill and ran for almost five miles trying to get him out of my head. Then I took a cool shower and read from my text books. I finally fell asleep right before the news started around 11:00 PM.

Unfortunately the alarm went off at 5:30 am, I did get up, but pretty slowly. I barely beat my student to the airport. At the airport, my student and I flew for 2 hours. At 8:30 AM, I was drinking a soda when I heard, "Which plane are we using so I can go check her out?"

"We're taking N2767Q today."

"Okay, I'll go check her out."

"Good, give me five and I'll be right behind you." Five minutes later, I was going through my own check. Edward waited for me to finish so that he could escort me into the cockpit. As we were doing our final checks in the cockpit, Edward reviewed the weather with me again. I smiled and said, "Sound's like you're ready."

"Yes. I am."

"Well then, let's go!"

Edward easily called in to the tower and received clearance to take off heading for Reno. In Reno, we landed and then took off, headed to Palm Springs landed. Again we quickly retaxied and took off again. We were now headed back to Vegas. Edward had advised me that the wind was going to pick up and he handled it perfectly. He was well prepared when we landed without any problems into the crosswind. I just talked him through how to handle it. While we taxied back to the hangar, I said, "Edward, you did great today even with the wind coming back into Vegas."

"Thank you. I have a fantastic instructor. Now the question is, will she still go out with me today?"

"Yes. Just stick to the business of finishing up your flight." Edward finished bringing the plane back to the executive terminal.

He leaned over towards me and pulled my head towards him. He got a hold of my ponytail and pulled the holder out of my hair out, he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Relax, you're off duty now."

I smiled at him and said, "I plan to. Just let me check the plane in and then I'm all yours."

"Okay," he pecked my cheek and said, "You have 30 minutes and then I'm kidnapping you."

"I'll agree to that today."

After checking over the plane, I went inside and signed it in. "Sam, please let Edward know, I'll be right out."

"No problem. Bella, I will."

I grabbed my duffle and went into the restroom to change for our ride. When I came out, I had switched to a no sleeve button up shirt, my cowboy boots, and jeans. I put my hair back up in a ponytail. As I stepped back into the lobby, I was greeted with, "Hello, Beautiful."

I pushed away from him saying, "Edward, stop. I don't want everyone knowing."

"Fine. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Just let me put my bag in my car."

Edward took my bag from me and we stopped by my car leaving my bag in the trunk. Then Edward opened the passenger door of his Lexus, so that I could slide in. "Thank you, sir."

Once he slid into the driver's seat, he said, "Sit back and relax! Would you like some water?"

"Sure,"

Edward reached behind me and got a bottle of water from a cooler. "I'll trade you."

"Water, for what?"

So he leaned over the center console and whispered, "A kiss."

I leaned in to meet him and his lips where I delivered a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks," I said as I sat back with the water bottle in my hand. After a sip of water, I asked, "Is that fair enough?"

"I guess, but that was sneaky, Ms. Swan. Sit back and relax. It's about 45 minutes until we get to the ranch."

" Okay." We easily chatted and I drank some water. During a lull in the conversation, I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was being kissed awake.

"Boy, I must be a great date if I bored you to sleep."

"No, I got up at 5:30 and flew with another student first."

"Okay."

"Edward, just get me a soda before the ride and I'll be fine, I promise."

While we waited at the barn, we quietly talked while I drank my soda. When two ranch hands came out with our two unsaddled horses, I asked, "Do you have any hunter saddles I could use?"

One of the ranch hands said, "No problem, Ms. Swan."

Edward asked, "Hunter saddle?"

"I'm just more comfortable on them; I took lessons years ago and I have always preferred that saddle."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Finally the date … What will Happen? Keep reading and find out! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

A few minutes later we were called into the corral. We stepped up on a mounting block; I was then quickly sitting on Merlin and the ranch hand asked about my stirrups. I had him shorten them by one. I stepped Merlin toward the gate and Edward settled onto Maverick. On the back of Edward's saddle, the ranch hand added a blanket and a couple of saddle bags. A few minutes later, we made it to the open fields of the ranch. Edward looked to me and said, "We need to go over in the woods off that corner of the fields. Then we will follow the creek for a while."

"Okay," I said and I gave Merlin her head and we were off. The wind racing through my hair was amazing out in the fields. Edward gave Maverick his head and slowly caught up to us. We rode side by side until we got to the creek then we walked along slowly single file. The horses were very careful because of the uneven footing along the creek. Eventually, we came out into a clearing and there was a lake that fed into the creek we had just been riding along.

"Edward, this is pretty."

"I agree; but do you want to see the waterfall that creates it?"

"Yes please."

"Follow me," and we took off at a gallop again. We slow down once we get close to the woods. About a hundred yards into the woods, I could hear the waterfall. Finally another hundred yards later, there was a waterfall.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I jumped off Merlin and tied her up, so I could walk closer to the falls. "It's so pretty; no one in Vegas would believe this exists. I would love to swim and relax in here one day."

Edward walked up behind me, put his arms around me, rested his chin on my shoulder and said, "I'll bring your here after you graduate May."

Wow. I thought to myself that is really nice of him to say; but I was hoping I would just survive until he left on Valentine's Day. I was quickly brought back to reality when I felt him place a kiss on my cheek.

I brought my hand up and brushed my hand over his cheek as he pulled back from the kiss. And then, I said, "We'll see."

"No. I'm going to make sure you want me around in May! How about a drink and snack? I brought out some fruit."

"Okay." We found a couple of rocks to sit by. Then Edward returned with the saddle bags that included a blanket. We shared grapes, apples, and oranges plus water. We talked about flying, school, his next movie and I didn't fall asleep.

I finally asked, "Did you bring your script?"

"Yes," and he pulled it out.

I tried to get a little more comfortable on our blanket and I finally said, "Edward, stretch out your legs."

I turned my body and laid my head in his lap. Right before I put the script up in the air, I smiled and said, "Thanks, this is much better."

"I agree," he said as he kissed me. He then put his arms around me. After a few minutes, he pressed open my lips with his delicious tongue. I opened to him eagerly. He pulled me in even tighter as the kiss broke he just smiled and I did to.

I pulled the script back up and said, "Where should we start?"

We read six scenes. Then I saw the setting for the next scene and asked, "What is it like doing love scenes? What have your girlfriends thought of it?"

"They are actually very difficult because it has to look so relaxed, natural and have chemistry though the actress you are with is normally a new friend or acquaintance. There are probably thirty different people including photographers, directors, producers, and assistants for hair and makeup all around. Then you have bright lights shining on you and multiple people telling you what to do. Since all of my girlfriends in the past have always been in the industry, there has never really been a problem. Would you have a problem with it?"

"I don't know how I would feel. Kissing is suppose to be natural."

With that he pulled his legs up and lowered his head back to my lips and whispered, "You taste delicious." With that he started kissing me again, this time he left my lips and went down to my neck and pulled me in closer. Eventually, his kiss came back up to my lips and recaptured them. This time he pressed passed my lips and we enjoyed exploring each other's mouths. My arms went even tighter around him. He pulled me in even tighter. The kiss and the feelings he was bringing out in me were amazing I had never felt like this before. I was sure this was just all new to me and a harmless crush. As the kiss ended, he smiled at me and said, "Now you look really relaxed."

That comment just pissed me off. He did not need to keep reminding me of how I was feeling. This time I sat up, smiled, looked at him and said, "You're right."

I got up, took my water bottle and headed towards the horses. "Bella, stop don't run away from me. You're allowed to have fun."

"I was having fun; but you don't have to keep reminding me."

Bella and he put his arm on mine. "I'm sorry I keep telling you to relax and have fun. I should just let the both of us enjoy our time together."

I looked up to him up and said, "Yes, you should." Then I untied the reins and pulled myself back up onto Merlin. I then turned Merlin away from Edward and said, "I'll see you in the clearing." I turned back to Edward and just smiled; then thought to myself that will teach you.

Edward started complaining, "No fair; I still have to pack up everything."

"Oh well," I said as I turned loping away from Edward. I then said, "Now, look whose smiling," as I rode away. Once I reached the clearing, Merlin and I just relaxed. As I heard Edward and Maverick about to break into the clearing, I pressed Merlin back into a gallop, slowed to a trot by the creek and then back into a gallop. Edward finally caught up to me while we were closing in on the ranch. Edward said, "Bring Merlin back to a walk to cool her down."

"Of course," so I did.

Edward asked, "You're very competitive, aren't you Bella?"

"Yes, I am. I've had to be to succeed in the man's world of flight instruction and at architecture school."

"Stop your horse a minute."

I did. He came up right next to me and leaned over and said, "So am I. When I see something I want, I go after it. A relationship with you is what I want right now." Edward leaned over and gently kissed me. "Now let's get back to the barn, so I can take you home for a barbecue."

We got in his car and I said, "Oh no."

"What?"

"I don't have any other clothes to wear. I smell like horses and sweat."

EPOV

"That's okay. I'm betting I can take care of this problem. I'd already thought of this potential problem and I took care of it." I thought to myself how much I really loved shopping for her. Thank god my mother was a designer and she could tell me what sizes Bella was. "So here's another bottle of water, sit back, relax and try not to fall asleep on me."

BPOV

"Oh, I won't." We continued talking about school, about our family's and our traveling. Edward then asked, "What are you doing next weekend?"

"My dad and I leave Friday on a trip and get back Sunday night. While I'm in Atlanta, I'm going to study for a test I have the following Thursday and finish up a project that is also due."

"Sounds boring. Who am I going to run lines with?"

"Your housekeeper, your agent or I could get my brothers to come over and run them with you."

"But I like running them with you. He pulled to the side of the road and said, "Promise me you will go to the new aquarium that just opened for an hour or so. It's very large and beautiful."

"Ok, I'll go out Saturday for lunch and then to the aquarium."

"Good," then he kissed me and we got back on the road. Twenty minutes later, we pulled through his gate and we went into the house. I was lead through his house. Edward opened up a door and we stepped inside. "This is one of my guest rooms. On the bed are some presents for after your shower. The bathroom is through that door. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in your presents."

"Ok," I said a little surprised.

"I'm going to take my own shower, too. How about we meet in the kitchen in about an hour?"

"Okay," I said still a little shocked. Edward pulled the door shut as he left. I walked over to the bed and there was a denim skirt, a simple pink button up top. Then I saw he had also bought and left clean undergarments as well. After I picked them up and saw the sizes were my correct sizes. My mind went haywire. How the hell did he know the correct sizes? This was all way too much. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called a cab. They told me about 30 minutes. This was all way to fast; I had to get out of here now. When I heard Edward's shower start, I headed out the front door and up to the gate to wait. Thank God, I hadn't seen any of his security around. I was easily letting my tears fall down my face.

I had been outside about fifteen minutes when I heard, "Bella, why are you leaving? Where are you going?" As he made it to the gate, he found me full of tears. He pulled me into a hug and asked, "What did I do? Please come back inside." And I just let him pull me back into the house. He took me into the kitchen, lifted me up onto the counter. "Why are you crying?" Edward then took a tissue and dried all my tears.

"Edward, first on the horses you stop the horses and tell me you really want a relationship with me. Then we get back here; you show me to a guest room to change. It's fine you bought me a skirt and blouse, that was actually very nice of you. But the undergarments scared the hell out of me and what sent me over the edge even more was the fact that you got all the sizes exactly right."

"Shhhh," he said and he leaned down to kissed the rest of my tears away. "I can explain that one very easily. Remember, my mom's a fashion designer so I described you to her and she knew exactly what sizes you were. So that's how I knew."

"But why would you buy me those items? There extremely personal items."

"I know; but I wanted you to feel completely clean after riding today. I'm sorry about it; but please, please stay."

"Edward, I'm use to always feeling in control. You're taking that feeling away from me. I like the kisses, but I also keep telling myself that you'll be gone from my life after Valentine's Day. I'm glad about that; but then when I have time to sit and think, I'm going to miss you. So I don't know what to think. By the way how did you know I had left?"

"I've a very advanced security system in the house to protect me. When you went out the front door, an alarm went off in my room. I got out of the shower, put on my jeans and came looking for you."

"Edward, do you know how vulnerable you make me feel?"

"No, I don't; but I've never met a woman that I want to make happy and please so much more than you. So I guess you can say we are even. What do you say, will you please stay for our barbecue?"

"Okay," I say almost timidly.

"Good. Now go take a shower and I'll meet you back here in an hour. This time please don't leave. You can wear whatever you want after your shower."

"Fine."

"Now where's your smile or am I going to have to find it?" He leaned down and put a few butterfly kisses on my lips, looked up at me and said, "Come on show me your smile now? Not yet." He continued kissing me some more. Then he looked at me again and I was trying to smile. "Good now go!"

So I went and took a shower. After I stepped out of the shower, I saw a robe in the bathroom and slipped into it. I picked up my own bra and panties took them to the sink and rinsed them out. I blow dried them. Then I partially dried my hair. Finally, I slipped on the skirt and blouse; they were a perfect fit. I tried to calm my nerves down and went back to the kitchen. Edward was already there in blue jeans and a polo shirt. He looked amazing; I don't think I have ever seen him look bad. He looked up and caught me staring at him and said, "You look so beautiful even with no makeup. Would you like a glass of red wine?"

"Sure, one now and one with our barbeque."

He poured us each a glass of red wine and said, "Everything else is ready; so why don't we go outside and we can visit while I cook the steaks."

When I got to the door, I stopped and Edward looked at me and said, "What?"

"I think you did forget one thing."

"Oops, I've an idea. I'll be right back." He soon returned with a pair of slippers. "Here you go."

"Perfect," and I slipped them on and then we went outside. As Edward put the steaks on the grill he asked, "Did you have fun at the ranch?"

"Definitely. I haven't been riding in awhile. I would love a house and barn by a lake someday."

"Really! Would you design it to?"

"Undoubtedly, I would love to."

The conversation flowed so easily and then our steaks were done. We moved into the dining room to eat. Edward pulled out my chair at the dining room table. Then Edward set out on the table potato salad, rolls, corn on the cob and our steaks. He poured us our second glass of wine plus I had water, too.

"Edward, this is delicious. You must've marinated this forever. The flavors are amazing and bursting all over my mouth. You can cook for me anytime."

"Really, any time?" He looked up and smiled.

"Okay, maybe just give me a little bit of notice."

Once we finished dinner, Edward sat back and asked, "Do you have room for dessert?"

"Not right now."

"Can I talk you into a movie?"

"I suppose."

Edward was then helping me up from my chair and said, "Come with me. I want to show you something." We ended up in it his theatre room. "Sit down." We sat down in side by side recliners. He brought up a DVD list on the big screen. We scrolled through it and I picked Dirty Dancing. We kicked back the recliners to watch the movie; but somewhere through it, we both must have fallen asleep. The next thing I remember was being nudged and hearing my name, "Bella come on, wake up. Bella c'mon wake up."

"What?" I said.

"We both fell sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 4:00 am."

"4am fuck. What? How?"

**A/N Sorry I guess you will have to wait until next Sunday to find out what happened. Please let me know what you think so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We obviously fell asleep during the movie. It's fine; obviously nothing happened. What's the last thing you remember?"

"We had just finished eating our popcorn and having a soda. You pulled me in close and my head was resting on your shoulder."

"Come on, Edward. I need to get my car. It's still at the airport. I need to move it or everyone is going to know."

"Shhh," he said. "Don't worry so much. If we go get your car; you have to agree to come back."

"Fine, whatever; let's go!"

We quickly got out to Edward's car and headed for the airport and I didn't talk the whole time. We got to the airport by 4:15; I quickly jumped into my car and follow Edward back. We were safely back at his house by 4:35. Once inside, I turned around and punched his arm and said, "Never let that happen again."

"Don't blame me," he said. "We both fell asleep. But you can blame me for this," and he started kissing me. As I reacted and brought my arms up around his neck, Edward lifted me up off the ground. I was carried to his family room where he then laid us down onto his oversized sofa. He never broke the kiss and laid down right next to me. Edward continued the kiss and deepened in with our tongues. His one free hand even started exploring the curves of my body from my chest down to my stomach. As Edward headed back up my chest, this time his hand slid under my shirt. He reached my bra he reached underneath my bra and captured one of my breasts for the first time. I instinctively arched up against him trying to get closer to his touch and the warmth of his body. He recaptured my lips and deepened the kiss again. Edward slowly ended the kiss with the gentle kisses we had first shared. Edward then smiled at me and whispered, "You are oh so beautiful. I know I just took advantage of us both being tired. Now why don't you go back to the guest room you showered in, lay down and try to go back to sleep for a while. I'm going to do the same in my room."

I smiled and said, "Okay." Then I leaned in really close and said, "Thank you for not taking complete advantage of the situation."

"You're welcome, Beautiful. Just don't leave until we've had breakfast together."

"I won't; I like when you cook for me."

"Good night, Bella."

Once I slipped back into the guest room, I switched into the robe from yesterday, climbed under the covers and after about 20 minutes I finally fell back to sleep. I heard someone saying, "Wake up, Beautiful. I brought you a glass of orange juice and I can have an omelet for you in about twenty minutes if you want one."

I rolled over towards his voice, "You're way too cheerful this morning."

"Only because I have such a beautiful date sleeping in my home."

"Stop that."

"Stop what."

"Stop calling me Beautiful!"

"Why you are?"

"No supermodels are beautiful. Actresses are beautiful."

"Bella, you're more beautiful than anyone I've ever met. Your beauty shows through your heart, your eyes and even your looks. Did you know that when we landed in New York I was asked why I didn't make a move on you while we were flying? They were very impressed with your looks. I had to tell them that I wanted to wait until we're both safely on the ground for fear you would hurt me because you have a black belt in karate."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Now what do you say, we get up and have some omelets."

"I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

I sat up and knocked him backwards onto the bed. Then I kneeled on top of him by his waist and said as I lowered my lips to his, "I do believe you about the story and I would rather kiss you to thank you."

Edward quickly convinced me to part my lips for him. Before the kiss got too carried away, he pushed me away from him. I looked down at him with almost a pout on my face. "Bella don't look like that; I want to kiss you more, I swear. But you're sitting on top of me with your robe almost all the way open. I want to do more to you than just kiss you right now though I shouldn't. So be smart and go put on your skirt and top. Then I'll cook for you."

"Thanks," I said with a smile after I wrapped my robe tighter around me. I slipped off of Edward laying on the bed and went into the bathroom. I got dressed back in my skirt and blouse, headed for the kitchen and asked, "Why do you like to cook so much?"

"Because my grandmother taught me how and it's very relaxing for me."

"Well, it's good for me as I get fantastic meals." Edward handed me our two drinks. He grabbed our two plates with the omelets on it and fresh hash browns. We sat down in the kitchen and ate together. It was so surreal to me.

"Edward, this is delicious. Thank you; but I really do need to be going back to my condo so I can get ready for tomorrow and finish up what I didn't do last night."

Then I heard, "Boss, the kitchen smells amazing. What did you make?" What looked like an ex- football linebacker came walking in. Then he said, "Sorry, boss, I didn't know you had company."

"No problem, Seth. Seth, this is Bella, my flight instructor. Bella, this is one of my bodyguards, Seth. He also enjoys my cooking."

He just introduced me as his flight instructor. I don't know who I am to him, but, at least, I could have been a non titled person or better yet a date or girlfriend. Oh God, I can't believe I just said that. I have to get out of here now.

"Nice meeting you, Seth. Please excuse me, the flight instructor needs to be going."

Edward said, "Just a minute, Bella. I'll walk you out."

"Fine. I'll meet you at the front door after I grab my stuff from the guest room." As I left the kitchen, I heard Seth say alright, boss. Then Edward say shut up Seth. You don't know what is going on.

I grabbed my things from Edward's guest room then met Edward at the front door. We started to walk out. Edward smiled and said, "This date turned into more than a ride and dinner."

"I would say so." I kissed his lips gently goodbye, slipped into my car, and sped away.

I didn't hear anything from Edward until Tuesday night when my door bell rang. It was getting late and I had just gotten in from ground school. I opened the door and said, "Oh," and walked away.

Edward quickly closed my door and within three steps had my arm. "What's the deal, Bella?"

"Nothing, I just thought after Sunday I wouldn't hear from you again."

"What do you mean?"

I quote, "'Seth, this is Bella, my flight instructor.' Now let go of my arm and why don't you just fly away?"

"Bella, drop the attitude. How did you want me to introduce you? You are my flight instructor!"

"At eight o clock in the morning at your house on a Sunday. Bull Shit!"

"Why didn't you just call me a whore because…?"

"Bella, stop it this minute. You're trying to pick a fight."

"Maybe I am. Do you know how I felt when I left? Did you notice the good bye kiss I gave you when I left?"

"What should I have said?"

"How about Bella or Bella, my date? You know what never mind Edward just fuckin' go, I'm a big girl and I'll be fine. I was right about you anyway."

"No, I won't just go. We are going to sit down and …"

"No, we aren't. I'm not on one of your movie sets working for you. You actually pay me to fly with you and that does not give you the right to boss me around."

I started to walk towards the front door to show him out and he trapped me against the door and started kissing me. He kept us very close and whispered between kisses, "I know you don't want me to leave because I left you room to drop me in about five different karate moves to get away from me; but you didn't and I'm very sorry. Now that you say it out loud, yes it was an awful way to introduce you. However, in my defense, Seth did know I was having a date the night before and that was why he was off? Yes, I should have said my date. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes. By the way you said it, it was like you didn't want to acknowledge I was a date and you had just been caught."

"We had been caught."

"Yes, we had; but did we do anything you would be embarrassed about?"

"No."

"Then why was it so important to get your car moved from the airport?"

"Because that is where I work. Plus it was 4:00 am and if Seth had caught us then, then it would have been worse."

"Now will you run lines with me my date for ½ an hour and then we can have dinner."

"Okay." After running lines and having dinner, Edward pulled me into a hug and said, "Good night, my beautiful date."

"Alright, Edward, you can quick calling me 'date' now."

"Good night, beautiful Bella." He was gone.

On Thursday, Edward came over we ran his lines and had dinner. Friday morning, my dad and I flew out to Atlanta. Once the plane was checked in with the terminal, we were taken to our hotel. I made the sitting area my work space. I started working on my project. By six when my dad showed up for dinner, I took a break and we ate. After my dad and I's dinner, I studied for my test.

The next day I started on my project, again. Around 11:30, I went downstairs with the plans of heading outside to catch a cab to the aquarium. I was heading through the lobby when someone said, "Are you on your way out to lunch, miss?"

As I turnaround, I saw Edward and smiled. "Yes, I am. Then I'm going to the aquarium like a friend of mine suggested."

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

"No I don't. Edward?" I said quietly not sure how to talk to him in public. I didn't want to draw attention to him.

"SHHH! Wait until we get into the limo." Edward quickly took my hand in his and we walked outside to the waiting limo.

As we slipped inside, I turned to ask, "Why?"

He answered by pulling me into a tight hug and kiss. "It was nice seeing the smile of surprise when I spoke to you in the lobby."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see the aquarium again."

"Only the aquarium?"

"No, I was hoping I would find a beautiful brunette with chocolate doe eyes that I could convince to go with me."

"Is this obviously one of the perks when you're well off?"

"Yes. I can surprise a friend when I want to. So what do you say, will you have lunch with me at the aquarium?"

"I would love to; I hadn't realized how much I missed you until I went to leave for lunch?"

"Good," he said, "Because I miss you to. I promise I'll only stay at the aquarium and then return you to the hotel to continue working."

"Okay."

"Where's your dad?"

"He's meeting an old work buddy. So where are we going for lunch?"

"Somewhere we can enjoy the view, yet be alone. This way, I don't have to cook." The limo stopped about twenty minutes later on the side of the building. The driver opened the door and we both stepped out.

"Edward, where are we?"

"Just come with me," and quickly a side door opened.

"Come in, Mr. Cruise and Miss Swan."

We stepped inside a side door to the aquarium. "Edward…" I said trying to stop him.

"Just come on," he said. We were led to a smaller room. There was a table for two set up. Once Edward held my chair while I sat down, he then sat next to me. A chef came in with a cart of food and we were served our two plates of food. As we ate our lunch, I looked around and said, "Edward, thank you; the food is delicious, as well. I am enjoying the view of the tropical fish swim by the glass wall."

"You're welcome. Have you ever been to the Caribbean, Hawaii or the tropics?"

"Yes, a few times for a day or so; but not very long."

"Did you go to the beach?"

"Yes, but I never saw any fish!"

"Okay, you've been to the wrong beaches then." Once we finished our lunch, Edward asked, "Do you want to see the belugas, turtles and sharks? And after that we can see the rest of the tropical fish."

"That sounds like fun, but I really need to leave here in about two hours."

"Fine on two conditions," Edward said.

"We'll see."

"One, I need a kiss. Two, I get to have dinner with you tonight after you've studied for a while. Well?"

"I agree to your conditions as long as my dad can join us for dinner. I already told him I would have dinner with him. So now what you do you say?"

Edward sauntered up to me and pulled me into a hug. He lowered his face to mine and he whispered, "I accept," and then kissed me. It was a very tasty and delicious kiss. The kiss and hug ended as we heard a knock on the door and a voice ask, "Are you ready for your tour?"

A/N a day early I have to get up to early tomorrow for my last halfmarathon, so please enjoy and leave me some love.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Someone pointed out a typo that i went in and fixed. Sorry

Chapter 10

Edward opened the door and said, "We are definitely ready for our tour." Hand in hand, we followed a tour guide all over the aquarium. We finally ended up in a classroom.

I turned to look at Edward and said, "This is great ending."

"Miss. Smart Alec, if you go with our guide, I believe she has a wet suit for you to put on. We're going to play with the belugas for thirty minutes, if you that much more time."

"Yes, I do," I said with a smile on my face. "But," I walked up to him and said, "I don't have a swimsuit."

"Yes, you do," and he pulled one out of his backpack for me. Then he pulled me in and whispered, "Is this OK?"

"Yes," I whispered back. "Just no bras and underwear."

"Check."

Our guide took me to a dressing room; I changed into the bathing suit and the wet suit.

Together, we left and met up with Edward by the pool. We interacted with the belugas, rubbed them down and fed them fish. We headed out into water.

"God, this is cold, Edward."

"No, Bella. It's damn cold." We started becoming accustomed to the cold temperature and over the next thirty minutes, we played with two belugas receiving hugs and kisses. We played with their tails and had them talking to us as well. Finally, one last hug later, we said our farewells and got out of the freezing water.

We quickly got changed back into street clothes. Our guide took me back to the lobby and I saw Edward and went running into his arms and said, "Thank you that was so much fun."

"What did you say?"

I punched his arm and said, "Don't go there."

"Let's get out of here." Edward took my arm and led me to the limousine that was waiting outside. When we reached the hotel, I quietly snuck Edward back up to my room.

"Bella," Edward said as we entered the room.

"Yes."

"Do I have to go?"

I walked up to him, kissed his lips and said, "No, stay and watch a movie with me. Then we can order pizza and Coronas for dinner."

"Good, now go see what movie we should watch."

"I will, but first I want to go comb out my hair." When I returned to the sitting area, then I jumped into Edward's lap on my small couch.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"My dad left me a message that I was on my own for dinner; he and his buddy are going flying."

"Great," and together we decided on a drama. About fifteen minutes before the end of the movie, we ordered a pizza and coronas. Ten minutes after the movie ended, our pizza and coronas arrived. We had to stop kissing when we heard a knock at our door. Edward pushed me gently and said, "Go get the door."

I paid the bill and brought in the pizza and bag of coronas. When I closed the door, Edward was right there, took the pizzas and beer, and sat them on a table and said, "Where were we?"

We started kissing again. After a few minutes, we went back to the love seat, put the pizza and beer on the coffee table and ate. I was laying out in one corner of the couch with my legs stretched across Edward's legs. I would sit up and then lay back down on the couch and enjoy my pizza. I put my corona between my legs. Finally after 2 and a half pieces, I said, "That's it," and laid back and enjoyed the rest of my Corona. I had one or two sips left and I lifted my bottle to him and said, "To a great day and thank you." I clinked my bottle against his.

"You're welcome, Bella. I would fly all the way around the world for an afternoon with you."

I smiled and blushed. I felt the colors growing all the way up my cheeks and said, "Even while you're filming?"

"Yes," he said. "Because I'm the producer; I can do that." He grabbed my foot that was on his side of the couch and pulled me towards him until I was sitting in his lap and said, "I guess I had better let you go so that I can fly home." Edward then leaned in and kissed me. Somehow we managed to continue kissing and get up and walk to the door. Finally breathless at the door, Edward said, "Can I see you on Tuesday for lines and dinner?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight and fly safely tomorrow."

"I will." Edward was gone. As I sat and reread my notes and books, I decided I knew this stuff and my projects were done. In the end, I grabbed my new suit and headed for the pool. An hour later, I returned to my room and my dad was back, too. We both checked the weather and filed our flight plan. Then he asked, "How was your trip to the aquarium?"

"It was nice; I had company."

"Well, I figured so. You never eat ¾ of a pizza by yourself and drink four coronas."

"You're right dad. Edward flew in and surprised me."

"Do I need to call your brothers up?"

"No please don't dad. He will be gone filming after February 14th so for right now I'm just going to enjoy it."

"Just don't forget about school."

"I won't; but if I messed up would it be so bad, I can still fly."

"I know; but you have worked so hard for this."

"I know, daddy. Thanks for caring. I love you. I'm going to shower and then go to bed."

We were back in Las Vegas at two our time on Sunday. I took care of my condo and my laundry. I was lying in bed studying and reading when the phone rang. "Hello," I said.

"Hey, Beautiful. You're home."

"Yes, I had an amazing pilot making sure I got home safely. Now I'm safe and sound in bed studying."

"I met that pilot and she is amazing. Someday soon though, I want to tuck you into bed?"

"Edward, stop that. I'll see you Tuesday for dinner and lines."

"Yes, you will."

Tuesday about five the door bell rang, I went and let Edward in. He leaned over the pan he was carrying and gave me a kiss and said, "Hello Beautiful. I'm going to put this in the oven."

"Alright, you know the way."

When he came back into my living room, I had shut and closed the door plus my blinds. He came up behind me and said, "You look beautiful today? Why the dress?"

"I had a presentation today."

"Do you want to change before we start?"

"No I'm fine. This is very comfortable." We sat down together with me cuddled in his arms and ran lines.

As we got close to the end of the hour, Edward got up and started pacing as we finished the scene we had been working on. I asked, "What scene next?"

Edward sauntered back over to me with his amazing crooked smile on his face and leaned down to my lips and whispered, "This one." Once we had our arms around each other's necks, Edward lifted me up in his arms. Eventually, our kissing had me pressed against one of the walls in my house and we were both moaning. As Edward finished the kiss over by my ear with a few nibbles, he said, "Let's go make a salad to go with the casserole I brought over." Edward always made a habit of pulling out my chair for me. We had a white wine with our chicken, vegetable, and rice dish. Part way through dinner, Edward asked, "Bella, what would you say to being my flight instructor next weekend to go down to Costa Rica to check out the sets for my new film? We'll be flying another producer, the director, and two personal assistants. We would leave Thursday as soon as you can after classes and come home on Sunday afternoon."

"I suppose; but I need internet access where ever we stay."

"That's fine. But you have to promise me ½ day of free time plus all meals will be with me."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you'll take flying seriously. International flying is even stickier with extra paperwork, customs, and we'll be taking a bigger jet.

"That's fine; I'll take all of this seriously. I want to impress my instructor. Can we go over the paperwork this weekend?"

"Yes."

"So you really will go and we can do flight instruction?"

"Yes I will."

"I thought I was going to have to twist your arm."

"Well you don't. I guess I'd better go and I'll be by on Thursday. How about a working dinner Saturday night and then maybe a movie?"

"Deal."

"Will you come out to my house for dinner?"

"Yes," I smiled.

So he leaned over the table and said, "Walk me out, Beautiful."

"Of course," and before I knew it Edward was gone.

Thursday, he came over and we ran lines. After half an hour, we went out to dinner. As we were headed back, Edward parked up on the back side of a mountain. "Edward, what are we doing?"

"Something, I've wanted to do for a long time. I have been scouting for the perfect spot for the last two weeks." With that he backed into a line of trees.

"Edward, did you bring me up here to make out with me?" I said with a large smile on my face.

He gently captured my face and said, "Yes!" We started kissing and he slowly pulled me into his lap. His hands were up under my blouse. His tongue pressed me to open more for him. I unbuttoned his shirt and started exploring his chest. His chest felt amazing—firm yet soft. I felt like I could cuddle against him for hours. We continued exploring one another's bodies with our hands. At some point, I felt his hand slip inside my jeans waistband. I jumped a little and Edward just smiled at me said, "You had better get back in your own seat."

"But Edward you pulled me out of my seat. You planned all of this, not me."

"You're right; I did," and we started our make out session again. This time he unbuttoned my blouse and played with my breast through my bra. The next thing I knew I heard a gasp. I looked down, he had unhooked my bra and he said, "Extraordinary." Edward then took ahold of each one for a taste for the first time. I loved the sensation of his tongue running over my nipples, but what got me to move even more was his suckling on my nipples at the same time. I rocked into his lap to be closer to him and moaned at the same time I could feel his manhood pressing up against me.

"Edward."

"Yes," he said with a very deep voice.

"Edward, I think we need to be heading home." I started to crawl back over to my seat. Once back in my seat, I fixed my bra and buttoned up my blouse."

"Bella, are you inviting me back to your place?"

I must have been frightened or something showed even in the dark. Because Edward took my hand and said, "Beautiful, don't worry your virtue is safe with me at least for tonight." Edward then finished buttoning up his shirt. Edward started the car back up, he turned the lights on and as he started to drive he said, "Bella, you're glowing over there?"

"Shut up, Edward." He did and pulled my hand into his as we drove back down off the mountain. In front of my place, Edward asked, "Bella, can you be at my place Saturday at 6:00 pm?"

"Yes, I can." After one more good night kiss, I went inside. Friday, a copilot and myself flew a CEO to San Francisco for a meeting. I used the pilot's lounge and did a preflight plan to Costa Rica myself and came up with a few questions for Edward. Our flight plan was going to have to be called in on Monday. I was so hoping he planned well and he could call it in himself on Monday while I was in class. I moved onto my architecture homework. We got back into Vegas at 8:30 that night.

Saturday, I gave two lessons in the morning, went home to quickly clean my condo and did some laundry. I finally jumped into the shower, put on a dress and headed to Edward's. Almost as soon as I left; I thought someone was following me. Twenty minutes later, I called Edward from my car and he answered, "Yes, Beautiful. Are you going to be late?"

"No, Edward. I'm in my car and I've been followed the whole way."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm sorry, Beautiful; but I knew this wouldn't last forever. Keep talking to me and tell me when you get to my gate and I will open it for you."

Ten minutes later the gate opened and I pulled straight in. I sat on the other side of the gate while it closed and then a garage door opened. Edward said to me, "Please pull in." Once the garage door closes, I got out and went into his house.

"Beautiful, welcome," and he pulled me into his arms and we kissed.

"C'mon, let's go to the kitchen!"

I pulled to an immediate stop; I didn't want to walk by any windows. "What about all the windows and the photographer out there?"

"No problem," and he went to a computer and clicked some buttons and all the windows facing the front of the house had a screen start closing over them. "Now we're sealed in and protected."

"Thank you, I feel so much better."

"Good now relax." Edward took my bag and said, "Now we can go to the kitchen. I have white wine waiting for us. The salmon and rice is almost ready." Edward picked up the salad, I picked up the wine glasses and he walked me to the dining room. Edward sat the salad down and pulled out my chair for me. He then gave me some salad and sat down across from me and he said, "What?"

"Edward, this doesn't look like a working dinner."

"What gave it away?" he said.

"Oh, maybe the candles all around and the low lighting."

"We can work later." After we finished our dinner, Edward left with our plates. I blew out the candles and turned up the lights. When Edward returned, he caught me at the light switch and said, "Spoilsport."

"We have work to do, and you promised to take it seriously."

"Yes, ma'am; we do. I'll be right back with the flight plan and my work." We spread all his maps and notes onto the table and worked for ninety minutes."

"Finally," I said. "I think you have it all."

"Good, I'll call in the flight plan in on Monday. I think my incredible instructor deserves a reward."

"Edward, I don't need a reward. I'm getting paid for this."

"You're right, but I still owe you dessert."

"I suppose you do."

"I do, but I have a question for you first. If an A was equal to four kisses and a B equal to 3 and so on, how many would I earn?"

"How about I show you?" I reached up to put my arms around his neck and gave him three quick kisses. As I slowly pulled away, I whispered you deserve an A and gave them a very deep and mouth watering fourth kiss. Instead of letting the kiss get carried away, he slowly ended it and whispered, "I got an A."

"Yes, you did."

"Are you ready to have dessert now?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, come to the kitchen." Edward pulled a cookie sheet out of the oven with two smaller ceramic dishes on them

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is about to be baked Alaska."

"Wow, I've never had that."

"Good, I'm glad," and so he burnt the top layer and gradually helped it burn out.

"Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome," and he gently lifted me up on the counter and we took turns feeding each other our desserts. "Edward, you're an amazing cook and chef."

"Thank you, it helps me relax and stay grounded. I love just opening the cookbook and trying something new."

"I do, too. I'll be your guinea pig anytime."

"You're nowhere near a guinea pig; but I would love to share my meals with you."

"Thank you again," and we started kissing.

"Bella, can we not watch a movie tonight?"

"Why because I want to run an errand with you?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, you're involved in running the errand."

"What about the photographer outside your gate?"

Edward gently dragged me to another computer and said, "Well, let's see if he's still there?" We looked on his Security System. "It looks like he's gone. I have an idea; we'll leave in your car. I will just lay down in the back seat and direct you from there."

"But what do we do when we get there?"

"Oh. Don't worry. Where we're going is private and we'll be safe?"

"Alright, lead the way."

"Let's go beautiful." I slipped my flight logs back into my bag and we headed to my car in the garage. Edward slipped into my car and laid down in the back seat.

"Edward, you can open the garage."

"Just a minute." He sat back up and quickly placed a kiss on my neck. Then said, "I'll get more from you later. Now just head towards your condo and let me know if you think we are being followed." He laid back down and said, "Now we are," and he opened the garage with his opener. I backed out and then he closed the garage door. I went out the gate and waited for it to close behind me.

We had been on the road for about ten minutes and I said, "I think we're safe."

Edward then slid to lounging in the back seat and we chatted. As I was about to come to my condo turn off on the freeway, I said, "Where to?"

Edward finally leaned up by me and said, "Go to your condo!"

"What Edward? Why are we going there?"

"You'll see." I opened my garage, pulled in and closed the door. Edward got out and pulled me into my condo and said, "Take me to your closet."

"Why do you need to see my closet?"

"I want to see if you have any Caribbean clothes."

"Edward, I don't.."

I was quickly pulled into his arms and he started a vicious kissing attack on me that caused me to drop my flight bag and purse. "Edward, how are you going to get home?" I asked as I pushed him away gently.

"I have a limo," and he grabbed my wrist, "coming back for me in 2 ½ hours. Please take me to your closet."

"You don't need to do this."

"I want to, but if you don't want to let me see your bedroom, then just lead me to your closet and I'll close my eyes."

"How about I show you where my bedroom is and I'll wait for you in the living room?"

"Alright."

I showed him to my bedroom door then I said, "I'll meet you in the living room." Edward came out and said, "Load up your laptop; we have some shopping to do."

"No, Edward."

"Yes, Bella and if you don't, I'll do it all by myself. I just thought you might like a say in your clothes for the trip."

"Fine, but I don't know why you think I need anything. We are only going to be there for three days."

"You're right, but I was hoping I could convince you to come down over your spring break while I'm still there filming."

"How do you know we will still be together then? You told me I could walk away at Valentine's Day when you left to start filming."

"I plan on doing everything in my powers to keep us together. Now move over, we have some shopping to do."

Together, we picked out sundresses, sandals, and bathing suits which were a fight. We finally compromised on a bikini with boy shorts and a tube style top. Edward then picked the material which was hot pink and brown with rose details.

Finally, I closed down the computer and said, "There, are you happy? Have we picked out enough?"

He leaned over, put the laptop on the coffee table and then knocked me down until he was lying on top of me and we were making out. Clothes started to be pushed away and unbuttoned. Once by breasts were exposed, he kissed his way down to them. He captured them just like the first time; he was gentle, yet hungry for more. As he switched between breasts, he looked up and smiled at me and then captured the other one. When he kissed his way back to my lips and said, "You're as tasty and sensual, as you're beautiful."

I eagerly responded to that comment and we started kissing. This time I pulled off his polo shirt, "It's my turn," and I smiled. "I want on top." Edward helped me switch places carefully. He made sure that neither of us slipped and fell off the couch. I started at his lips with kisses and moved down his neck and then lower to his chest. I stayed brave and continued down to his waist. I then sat back on his thighs unbuttoning his pants.

As I did that, he bent his legs behind me and knocked me forward into his arms.

"Beautiful, I wouldn't do that if I were you?"

"Why not?" I asked innocently and nibbled on his lips. Edward then pressed his hips up against my hips and he started nibbling by my year and said, "Because I want you very badly. So badly, I would like to carry you to your bed and not let you up for three days." He made sure his hand was pinned around me holding my ass and ground his manhood into me as the same time. I tensed up even though I knew I wanted this, but having him say that out loud scared me.

I tried to push away to get away from him, but Edward wouldn't let me up. "Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm going to your bathroom and then I'll be back. I bet the limo will be here by then". Once Edward was headed for my bathroom, I went into my kitchen and got some water. I clipped my bra back together and had my blouse buttoned up by the time I made it back to my living room. I had just turned from the window and said, "You're right. There is a limousine and a driver outside." As we stood by the door, Edward said, "Bella, I'm falling in love with you." He kissed me into silence and he was gone. I never got to say anything to him. I waited a few minutes, called his cell and he said, "Hello, Beautiful. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Edward, I'm falling in love with you, too. But you left before I got to say anything."

"I'm sorry. I thought it might have scared you by saying that I was falling in love with you. So I said it quickly and bailed. I know that was the coward's way to handle it."

"No, you didn't scare me, but you're really messing up my plans."

"I know; I'm trying, but am I having an effect on your grades?"

"No, I still have A's."

"Good for you. Now go to bed and I'll see you Tuesday. Good night and thank you for calling and not flying out of my life."

"You're welcome. Night."

"Night."

I went and put in a workout video for 45 minutes to clear my head. I took a cool shower, went to bed with a movie on, and I finally fell asleep. I dreamt about being in a movie with Edward. We were both detectives from two different countries and fall in love. Edward and I make love and in the end, we each save the other in a gun battle. Then we literally rode off into the sunset together on two horses. Edward lifts me off the horse and we're at the waterfall from our first real life date. We are kissing while he lowers me to the ground. As my legs hit the ground in the dream, I jumped myself awake out of the dream. It was Sunday at 5:00 am and somehow I managed to go back to sleep until 9:00 am. I got up, had breakfast and went to church with my parents. As we went to lunch at my parents' house, my cell phone rang and I said, "Hello."

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Hi, Edward."

"Where are you?"

"On my way to my parents for lunch."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Then my mom said, "Invite him over for lunch."

"Edward, my mother has asked me to invite you over for lunch."

"I would love to. I'll see you soon."

I met him at the door and we quietly stole a kiss. Hand and hand, I reintroduced him to my parents. Then the four of us sat down and had a fantastic lunch. Unfortunately, I became the center of attention because I had a lot of stories told about me and my brothers. After three hours, I said, "I need to be going home," and I helped my mom quickly cleanup.

Then Edward and I left in our own cars. He followed me back to my condo; once we're safely locked in the condo, he gave me a kiss. As he ended it, he saw me smiling at him. Edward asked, "You look like you swallowed a canary. So give, what is it?"

"I dreamt about us last night."

"You did. Why don't you tell me about it?" He pulled me towards my couch and pulled me down onto the couch so that I was sitting on his lap.

I started telling him about the dream and being spies. Edward took my hand and stopped me as I was about to say we made love. Edward asked, "Beautiful, are you about to tell me we made love in your dream?"

"Yes," I said with a small smile.

"How was I?"

"We were amazing together."

Then what happened and I told him about the rest of the dream, saving each other's lives and ending up at the waterfall.

"Well Beautiful, you've already saved my life. I guess I still have to save yours."

"How have I saved your life?"

"You let me be normal; you fight with me when I fuss over you instead of expecting it and yet you're perfect for me. I have one question for you then I'm going to go." Edward pulled up next to my ear and whispered, "Did you climax in your dream?"

So I whispered back, "No, but I woke up very hot and with all the blankets thrown off."

"Good," and he kissed me good bye. "I'll see you Tuesday."

On Monday early afternoon, Edward called me.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi, Bella."

"Edward, what's wrong? I can hear something in your voice."

"It's nothing," he said. "But could you cancel class tonight and come to my house?"

"Why?"

"Two reasons. My mother and agent are in town. Secondly, we're about to be on the cover of a tabloid."

**A/N Oh shit what will happen now. Please click the review button and leave me some love. **


	12. Chapter 12

_Previous chapter -_

"_Hi, Bella." _

"_Edward, what's wrong? I can hear something in your voice."_

"_It's nothing," he said. "But could you cancel class tonight and come to my house?"_

"_Why?" _

"_Two reasons. My mother and agent are in town. Secondly, we're about to be on the cover of a tabloid." _

Chapter 12

"What? How?"

"I'll explain later. I promise it could be much worse, so can you get your class covered or cancel?"

"I guess, I'll call my dad."

"Actually, can you get someone else?"

"I want your parents to come out too. This will affect them as well."

"Fine, I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Bella, I know you are upset; but it'll be okay. I'll make sure of that. I'm sending a security guard to your house to bring you out."

"Great."

"Please don't fly away. Give me a chance to protect you."

"How bad is it going to be?"

"Beautiful, they figured out who you are from when we were in New York City."

"Nothing more, but now everyone is going to want to know more about you. The paparazzi eill look for anyone at your school to talk to. They will also contact your flight service as well. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay." I went and got a glass of wine and drank it to start to settle my nerves. I called Edward back ten minutes later and said, "They have someone to fill in for me after I told them my dad and I were both needed elsewhere. I also called my mom and they'll be out there at 6:00 pm. I gave her directions and what to do when they got to the gate."

I quickly changed into a dress, fixed my hair and make-up and then I heard my door bell ring and my cell phone at the same time. I answered the phone, "Hello."

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Edward."

"Well? How are you holding up?"

"Everything's fine. I'm going to the front door."

"Why?"

"My doorbell rang."

"Don't answer it."

"Why not?"

"It's photographers; I bet. Look out the peep hole."

So I did and said, "I don't know who it is."

"Go to the back of the house and wait for my security guard."

"I'm sorry, Beautiful; I'll see you soon."

My phone rang and this time I heard a security guard on the other end. "Hello, Ms. Swan. I'm Seth am and I'm sending the second guard to the door to get you. He is in all black and his name is Jacob. I believe you met him the first time you came to Edward's house."

"Okay."

So once he was at the door, the driver told me, "Now open the door."

I did and Jacob filled my door with his size and said, "Evening Ms. Swan. I'm Jake. He shielded me from the press; and he took my keys and locked my door. Jake then escorted me by a couple photographers asking questions and trying to take pictures of me. He opened the door, I slid into the back seat and moved to the over side. Jake slid in next to me and Seth drove away immediately. I just sat there in silence thinking as I was driven for thirty minutes towards Edward's house. I had just walked into all this blind. I just thought we would never get caught. If we did, it would just be one photographer here or there. I was wrong and it hadn't even hit all the press yet. Maybe I should just fly away. Seth punched in the code at the gate and we drove in. Jake got out of the car and stayed by the gate. Seth pulled us into the garage and once the garage door was closed, Edward came out to the car, opened my door, he pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm sorry. Come on into the house."

"My parents will be here in about an hour."

"Okay, but wait a minute before you meet my mom and my agent."

"What Edward? What do you want?"

"I need a kiss; I want to see you smile. I'll make this my promise to you, baby. If I can't protect you and make you feel safe, then I'll let you go, I promise." Edward leaned down and lifted my chin up towards him and whispered, "I promise." Then we shared some kisses. That felt wonderful to me I needed to feel this close to him. It gave me the security that I needed. What could these people say about me? Oh my God, I thought to myself I have to tell him about me before he hears it from someone else or someone makes up a story about me. I quietly end the kiss.

"Okay, I think I'm a little better.

"Let's go. I can't wait for you to meet my mom." Once we stop in the kitchen, Edward says, "Mrs. Esme Masen-Cullen and Robert Pattinson, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mother, Esme and my agent, Robert."

"Hi," I said. I shook both their hands. Then, I just blurted out, "So how do you know that this is going to happen?"

Robert said, "Because I have a contact in a couple of the tabloids and they leaked the information to me. "Here is the copy."

I take the newspaper rag; and on the cover, it says, "Edward's flight companion and dance companion." I then proceed to read the article. The mystery woman is his new girl of choice. He didn't even wait to get to the movie set this time. He fell for his new flight instructor. The story even suggested that while the plane is in auto pilot mode we have joined the mile high club. Will he dump her as soon as he gets to the set of his film? It was nothing bad, but they knew all about me. About ten minutes later, I heard, "Bella, are you okay?"

I had made my way to Edward's den and that is where I read the article. I pushed the rag aside and looked at him and said, "I guess."

"How?"

"When I filed the international flight plan, they must've figured it out. With me getting ready to leave the country to film, they were looking at putting me back in the spotlight. Are you ready to run yet?"

"No, I'm competitive; but I'm a little scared, too."

"Good, that's a plus for you and me."

"Let's go start talking about how to protect you and I, whether we're together or apart."

"I guess we better. But will you please come home with me when I go tonight? I want to talk too just you."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Good."

We were all visiting in the kitchen when my parents arrived. Edward introduced Charlie and Renee to Esme and Robert. The conversation moved with us to the dining room and an amazing dinner. We found out that Esme had stopped by to surprise Edward on her way back from a China buying trip. Robert had flown in as soon as he heard word.

"Bella, I want security with you any time you leave your condo and you're not flying. My biggest suggestion is that you only take flying runs if it is a client you know; otherwise, the paparazzi may try and buy a flight with you to get an interview. Charlie and Bella, you'll need to let your agency know what is going on. No new flying lessons for you two until a full background check is done on them. Get new phone numbers at your house and make them unlisted and unpublished. I'm going to pay to put security systems in both your places and use them. Bella, Jake is going to be your guard whenever you leave your condo. Seth'll be his backup. You have to promise once they go home every night; you won't go anywhere."

"Edward, this is fuckin' nuts! I'm sorry."

"Bella! " Esme said.

"Yes, Esme."

"Come with me to get the dessert Edward made?"

"Alright."

Once we made it to the kitchen, Esme said, "Bella, trust Edward. He knows what he's talking about; you two have been lucky until now. You're a wonderful and incredible young lady that I just met, even I want you protected. Though I just met you, I haven't seen Edward so happy in years. I believe it's all because of you; so if he wants to protect you, let him. Plus if something happens to you, your parents would never forgive him. Neither would I or himself."

"Okay. Trust me."

"I'm trying but this is overwhelming." We then returned with the dessert. After two more hours of more discussion on all our precautions and getting to know one another, I was ready to go home. My parents offered to take me home.

"Actually, Edward is going to."

As we all left heading for the garage, Robert said, "Bella, though, I always like to see Edward with actresses. I can see why he picked you. While you two are in Costa Rica, can I get the two of you to have stock photos taken for me?"

"We'll see," I said. "But thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you, Esme and Robert."

Edward looked at them and said, "I'll see you in a few hours." Our security guards got in the front seat and we slipped into the back seats. Edward took my hand as we drove away and said, "We'll be okay; I promise."

"Edward, how bad is this going to get?"

"Some days, you won't be able to move without the press being around; but some days no one will bother you. However the first day, you let your guard down, that's when you'll get caught up."

"What do I do after my guards leave for the night and I need to leave the condo?"

"You drive away carefully and make sure you are not being followed. If you are then you go back home, come to my house, or your parents, someplace safe." The rest of the way home we quietly talked about Costa Rica. But I was really only half listening, I so wanted to run and I wondered how Edward was going to handle my announcement that I was a virgin. Would we finally make love in Costa Rica like I so wanted to? But I also was scared to death to have camera men following me everywhere. I was pulled out of my reverie when I heard, "Bella, come back to me."

"What Edward?"

"Do you have your garage door opener?"

"No, it's in my car."

"That's okay," and Edward was talking to our security guards then.

"Bella, give Jake your house keys. He'll go unlock your door and then we can run in with Seth protecting us."

Seth was on my one side and Edward on my other as we slipped out of the car heading for the condo. Edward was really trying to shield me from photographers. The photographers and reporters were pushing on Seth and Edward to get close to us. Edward shielded me and Seth covered us on my patio and Jake opened my door so that we could slip inside. Jake gave me the keys back and said, "Edward, call us if you need anything." I locked the door and we both quickly went and closed all my blinds.

"So, Bella," I heard Edward say to me as he got really close behind me after he closed his last blind.

"Yes, Edward," I responded. He backed me up trapping me against one of my living room walls and started kissing me.

He pulled back gently from the kiss and said, "Please smile, you're very beautiful," as he nibbled on my lips. We continued kissing. Finally, my arms went around his neck, Edward pulled back enough to whisper, "Bella, can I carry you to your bed? I promise nothing more than kissing will happen tonight."

I looked at him almost in a daze and shook my head yes. The next thing I knew I was scooped up into his arms within steps we were laying in my bed on top of my comforter kissing again. Five minutes later, I started to pull back from the kiss, "Edward, we need to talk."

"Bella, haven't we done enough talking tonight?"

"Edward," and I pushed him away and sat up on one side of the bed wrapping my arms around my knees to protect myself.

"Baby, I'm sorry; of course, we can talk." Edward then moved next to me and draped his arm around me.

"Before we talk about me, why are you Edward Cullen and your mother is Esme Masen-Cullen?"

"I'm sorry, but that is easy. My mother was already a promising designer when she met my father so she kept her last name. Now my beautiful it is back to you, what do you want to talk about?"

"If the press goes looking for people to talk to about me, what can be said or done?"

"Nothing, if people want to talk they can."

"Why are there any skeletons I don't know about?"

"No, but will people make up things?"

"Yes, they can and we're stuck with it. How about I go get us a couple glasses of wine and we can talk?"

After I took a drink of what I thought was the liquid courage I needed and sat my glass back down. Edward said, "Now what is going on?"

"Everyone in the tabloids gets talked about by for their sexual activities, past boyfriends, weight and drugs."

"Yes, I promise I don't believe that stuff."

"Edward, I wasn't kidding when I told you my brothers scared away my dates. Then flying was more important. I have never had a boyfriend. I have dated a guy maybe four times at most. So I have never made love to anyone before except in my dreams. Until you came along, I really didn't care, I just knew I wanted to get married, have kids and the 'happily ever after.' Now I'm doing a lot of thinking about sex, making love, or whatever you want to call it."

As I finish saying that Edward said with a smile on his face, "With you, it will be making love. You're absolutely perfect fit with me." Edward started to kiss me and whispered to me very quietly, "Does that mean I was the first guy to ever kiss your breasts?"

"Yes you were. Though some guy thought he could touch them one night and that was the end of the date."

"Why did you tell me this tonight?"

"Because I can only guess what the press will find someone to say. I can see it now, they're a past lover and I wanted you to know the truth first from me. Had you figured it out yet?"

"No, but I thought you might have had a little experience in the early years of college and then settled down. Though I should have known, seeing how you always pushed away from my contact when we got to hot and bothered."

"Edward," and I finally smiled and said, "No, my one brother was still around at college with me when I first started. He scared them away."

"I hope I get to meet these guys soon. But I really hope they don't try and scare me away then."

"They will love you."

"Why don't you go put on your pjs and come lay down with me. Let's see if I can help you fall asleep."

"Edward, I will in a minute. Is Jake coming with me to class?"

"Yes and your flight instruction classes."

"Fine. I'm going to go change."

When I returned, I heard "I love you, mom. Take care. See you soon and tell Alice and Rosalie to call me soon."

Then I said, "I thought she was staying the night."

"She was; but she's going to get out of here before all the press hits."

I'm sorry Edward; you barely got to see your mother. I'll be okay; call Jake and Seth to come and get you."

"No, Beautiful. I'm not going anywhere. Grab a blanket and come here. My mom understands and she thinks that you need to feel safe and that I am the one that can make you feel safe, so I am staying and she is flying out of here."

I climbed into bed. Edward put some pillows up against my headboard and then put a pillow on his lap and said, "Come here and lay down."

I laid down and looked up at Edward and said, "Thank you for preparing me and protecting me."

Edward simply looked down at me and whispered, "Bella."

"Yes, Edward."

He lifted his legs up and started kissing me slowly. Together we both went to lying down side by side on the bed. After he had tasted my breasts again and buttoned my top up again. He returned to my lips, he finally kissed his way over to my ear and whispered, "Don't lay down on my lap on your back again. Your eyes and lips are way too beautiful to leave alone."

"Well, you're kissing me and whispering in my ears doesn't help me either."

"Really."

"Yes." Then we started kissing again. As that kiss ended, he sat back up and said, "Lay down on my lap; but don't you dare look up to me this time."

"But I want to know that you're here."

"I can arrange that." Edward repositioned the pillows; then I laid down on his lap and rolled so that I was looking at his feet. Once I had my cover on me, Edward draped his arm over my shoulder. "Now go to sleep. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Wait a minute. Is it smart for you to stay here tonight?"

"No, but I am. I want to make sure you're safe. Plus now, I'll be here when the security company comes tomorrow. Don't worry, I have a duffel that Jake is going to bring me tomorrow. You and I are number one in all of this. So shhhhhh! Now go to sleep."

**A/N - There you go the papparrazzi is the evil that lays ahead for them or will there be more. Stay tuned and see you in a week. Click that wonderful little review button and leave me some love. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amazingly enough I slept very peacefully. In the morning, I rolled a little bit and bumped into Edward. I was still asleep on his legs, but his torso and upper body was lying on the bed. I ran into that amazing chest of his as I was rolling around. I smiled at Edward and said, "Morning."

"Morning, Beautiful. Go get ready for school and I'll make you breakfast."

"Thank you, Edward." Half an hour later, I was at my dining room table being served an omelet, fresh fruit and juice.

"Edward, thank you. This beats a bowl of cereal any day."

As I finished up, I took my bowl and plate to the sink and Edward asked, "Are we still running lines tonight?"

"I think so; but let me see how I feel about schoolwork. If you want to still be here when I get home, that's fine."

"I would love too."

"I'll be back in 15 minutes ready to go."

"I'll get Jake in here for you."

After I finished getting ready, I added a little extra make up for the press. I stopped in my den to grab my school backpack and then came down the hallway to find Edward in the living room.

Edward tried to take my backpack from me. "I need to go."

"You're fine. Jake will be here shortly for you." Edward distracted me by nibbling on my lip and then said, "Smile," and he kissed me. After a hug and a deeper kiss, Edward grabbed for his phone and told me to go check my lipstick.

I came down the hall again and picked up my backpack. Jake was there waiting for me.

I asked, "Is there anyone out there?"

"Only one," Jake said.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes." A goodbye kiss from Edward, a bottle of water and I just walked out to Jake's car. I slipped into the front seat and the photographer got out took some pictures. Jake got in and we drove away. At school, we parked and went to class. As we left my last class, four photographers found us. Jake took my backpack and kept me close until we got to the car and we drove away quickly. I just sat and stared out the window when I felt my phone vibrating in my purse. I saw I had a voice mail and checked it. The station reporter that had done a story about me years ago called and wanted my story now. Edward called and said he would have lunch ready at 1:30. He also said be prepared there with three TV stations and five photographers here. I called Edward's cell.

"Hello, Beautiful," I heard.

"We're on our way."

"Good, I've missed you. Can I talk to Jake?"

"Sure. See you soon," and I passed the phone to Jake.

Jake said yes and okay a few times and then bye. Jake then handed me back my phone.

"Well?"

"Everything is okay!"

"Jake, is that a photographer that is following us?"

"Yes and I think there's a second one."

Jake then started asking me questions about my classes until we pulled into the neighborhood. As soon as we pulled into his neighborhood, Jake said, "Bella, call Edward and tell him we'll be at your driveway in three minutes."

"Okay."

After I hung up with Edward, Jake said, "Seth will come out to the car and escort you inside."

"Okay."

"Let him open the door and have your backpack."

"Okay. Is this…" my voice trailed off as we turned the corner for my street. "Oh my god!"

Jake's hand came down on mine and said, "It's okay. Relax and breathe. Seth and I have dealt with a lot more. You're going to be okay. Trust me, Seth and Edward; we know what we're doing." Jake pulled in the driveway and Seth came out to my door. Jake came over to me, and with me between them I got into the house saying nothing to the camera's filming or photographers. Once inside, I took my backpack and went to my office. I sat down on my couch and held my hands in my face crying. This was way too much and I was beyond overwhelmed.

Edward came in and handed me a bottle of water. "Are you okay?"

"I think so; but how do you do it?"

"I've had years of practice; it's okay." Then he pulled me up into his arms and we kissed. As the kiss ended, Edward asked, "Bella, why are you shaking?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are," and he pulled my hand out and made me look at it.

"Okay, I'm afraid. I've never been this afraid before."

"I've got an idea."

"What's that?"

"Nope, not telling. You go eat your lunch while I make a couple of calls. I'll join you in a little bit."

"Edward, is my security system set up in the house yet?"

"Yes and no. They were short a few parts. They'll be back tomorrow to complete the system. Now go eat."

"Alright."

EPOV

I quickly pulled out my phone and called Bella's dad. "Hi Charlie."

"Hello, Edward. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but she's scared. She needs to fly. Hopefully that'll help bring her confidence back." Charlie suggested exactly what I was thinking. "That's what I was thinking, can you arrange it?"

"Let me make the call and then I'll let you know. They love Bella; it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good, call me back."

I quickly joined the others and the four of us were eating. Bella got everyone to laugh because of her comment about their boss making them lunch and a really good lunch. Once Bella was done and she saw that I had finished. Bella asked, "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

My phone rang and I said, "Why don't you go change into comfortable flying clothes? I have to take this call and then I'll meet you in your room."

BPOV

"Alright." I was coming out of my bathroom in my jeans. I was pulling a sweatshirt on over my t-shirt so that I would be warm enough.

Edward had just come in my room saying goodbye on the phone. Once the phone was put away in his pocket, Edward said, "Come here." I walked into his arms and I kissed him. He immediately pressed open the kiss and he continued the kiss until my legs went a little weak. He shifted me until I bumped into the foot of my bed and then we fell backwards on to my bed and made out.

I stuttered out between kisses, "Edward, what about Seth and Jake?" as I tried to push him away.

He gently fought back and said, "Don't worry. They won't come back here."

"So it's not right."

"Bella, this is fine. What is not right was Tanya used to yell for them to bring us drinks when we were laying in bed naked together?"

I coughed and then said, "You've to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not."

"Edward, how many women have you been involved with?"

"Ten but I only had sex with five of them. Bella one of them was high school, one in college and three since my movie career. I've been very careful; and if it makes you feel better, I'll go have blood tests done to prove I am sexually healthy and safe for you."

"Edward, this is too much now. I am ready to run and hide now."

"Well, if I have some where we can run and hide together, would you go with me?"

"Okay, but I must be an idiot."

"Go grab a jacket, too. Fix your hair that I messed up. You have five minutes."

"Yes bossy."

"Bella, don't forget your purse," I yelled as I went down the hall towards the kitchen.

Jake asked, "What's the plan?"

"We are going out to Seth's car and driving away."

Bella showed up and said, "You didn't have to stop talking on my account; I'd like to know what we're doing?"

Edward took my arm and the four of us headed outside together. He leaned in and whispered, "Too bad."

Once the two of us were settled in the back seat of the car, Bella said to me, "You really aren't telling me where we're doing are you?"

He leaned into my face very closely whispered, "No, I'm not," and then kissed my lips and sat back with a smug look on his face.

I smacked his shoulder and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"To give them a little something simple and innocent to see."

"You have learned how to handle the press very well," I said as we drove away.

"Yes, I've been dealing with them for ten years."

Seth used the strip as a way to lose all the press and paparazzi following us.

I said, "Seth, that is great. You're really good at this stuff."

"Thanks Bella. It's much easier to be evasive though when you are on your home turf." After forty minutes, we ended up at a smaller airstrip on the outskirts of Las Vegas.

Bella climbed out of the car and asked me, "Edward, are we flying?"

"Yes, but we're flying World War II fly birds. Lookup," and I saw two coming in for a landing.

"Edward, I love you so much. Thank you," and I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"You're welcome, but you need to thank your dad, too."

"I will, but come on I can't wait."

As I was waiting for the planes to taxi to us, I threw my hair into a ponytail. I started to laugh out loud just remembering what happened.

Edward asked, "What's so funny?"

"I actually squealed and kissed you in front of Seth and Jake."

"Yes, you did; but don't worry, none of us will hold it against you." Then he leaned in and whispered, "You also told me you loved me."

"Edward, I loved what you did for me. So yes I love you." As the planes came taxing in, I went running up and said, "Hi, Harry and Billy."

"Hey, my little girl. We hear you could use some dog fighting to relax."

"Yes, I could and some loops. Harry and Billy, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Harry and Billy. They are two of my dad's buddies and Billy is my Godfather."

They both said hi to Edward and then we slipped on our safety gear and I climbed in with Harry. Then I looked at Billy and said, "Please bring Edward back for me, but show him a good time."

"No worries Izzy. Enjoy."

Harry and I left first and I was soon up and away into the wild blue yonder. For the next ninety minutes, it was Harry, Billy, Edward and I and two World War II biplanes. I was back in control and couldn't be happier.

After we landed Edward was out of his plane and helped me down off mine. I looked up at Harry and Billy and said, "Thank you so much."

"No problem, call us anytime you want. You know you can. We would even buzz the strip to scoop you up or how would you like us to scare the paparazzi away for you both."

"Thank you," Edward said and away they went.

Then I hugged Edward and said, "Thank you," and kissed him. "You have no idea how much that meant to me."

"I should be the one thanking you I had been wanting to do that, but never found the time."

"How about dinner?"

"Sure, but let me go to the bathroom, please."

"Okay, but Jake will be following you, just so you know."

I kissed him; then I went skipping way.

EPOV

Seth came up and said, "Where to boss?"

"I think I'm going to take her back to my place. I want to convince her it's safer and more protected there."

"What about her stuff?"

"Let me have ten minutes with her before we leave to see if I can convince her to stay in my house tonight. If so we'll have to deal with the press and go get her stuff. While we're doing that, you two can shuffle cars to get yours in the garage that way we can quietly load her stuff."

"Alright, we'll wait out here for you." I went and traded places with Jake.

BPOV

I came out and said, "My shadow changed."

"Yes, it did."

"Good, you're sexier anyway."

"Thank you, but don't let Jake hear you say that. Bella, I have a question?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you might feel safer out at my house tonight. You can have your old room from last time. My security system is state of the art and at my place you can go outside in the backyard and feel secure until you get to the security gate."

"I don't know."

"Bella, then I can keep both of us even more secure because all my security will be together."

"Edward!"

"Okay, how about just until your security system is up and running?"

"Edward, how about we just try tonight and see how it goes?"

"Deal. Let's go get your stuff from your house and get you to my house for dinner and a fashion show."

"Edward, I'll go; but I need time for homework, too." He took my arm and I kissed him telling him thank you again for today.

"Let's go, Beautiful," said Edward. We slipped back into the car with Seth and Jake and headed back for my condo. The press had returned there after we lost them on the strip. While Edward and I went into pack, Edward asked, "Can you please pack to stay until we leave for Costa Rica?"

"Edward let me try tonight and if it works out okay; I'll come and pack and move over until after the trip. Is that fair?"

"Fine, but I just had to try again."

**A/N – I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave me some love. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once I had my clothes together, I got my bathroom supplies. Finally, I went into my den for my school books. I found all the boys waiting for me in the kitchen. The four of us quickly loaded my bags in the car in the garage. Seth and Jake moved the cars around while the photographers knocked on our glass windows and got nothing from us. Jake and Seth then slid back into the car and we drove away. Within thirty minutes, we were secure in Edward's closed garage. I took my backpack and laptop and headed to the back patio and worked on my homework for an hour. Edward brought me a Corona and said, "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Good, all those aeronautics made me hungry." While I drank my corona, we sat and talked. I went and put my stuff in the guest room. When I made it back to the dining room, it was a glow in candles and the table was set for two. "What about Jake and Seth?"

"They have the rest of the pan and are in their own part of the house. So here's to us. By the way, Jake loves your architecture classes."

"I will tell him thank you later. How's the weather in Costa Rica?"

"It'll be smooth flying as of right now."

"Wait a minute! What happens while we're down there?"

"Oh! I'm sure we'll have some press. We're adding three security guards and my agent is coming now, too. I still get half a day with you though."

"Where are we going to stay?"

"On a yacht, a hundred feet from shore."

"Won't the paparazzi still come out in the water to us?"

"Yes and from the shore, they'll use zoom lenses. We can go ashore though on the set with my guards and we'll be fine. The windows on the yacht will all be covered too."

"Is it really worth me going?"

"Let me answer that without words." Edward leaned over and cupped my chin bringing our lips together. We started kissing and touching. Edward then stopped the kiss and whispered, "Wouldn't you miss this?"

"Yes, but if I'm in Costa Rica on the ocean, I want to enjoy the sun. I don't want to be locked within solid walls because of the press."

"Alright, I have second plan; but we'll have two more passengers on the plane."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to take stunt doubles with this. They can act as decoys for us."

"You're kidding."

"No. We still have to be careful and they'll be with us on the boat."

"Edward, forget it; it isn't worth all of this." I got up and walked away. I went to my room, laid down on my stomach and cried. Ten minutes later, I heard Edward come in and I didn't move.

"Bella, you have homework to work on."

"I don't care." He started massaging my muscles and said, "You're as tight as a million knots all tied together."

"Really," I said. "I wonder why, Mr. Paparazzi Star."

Edward quickly straddled my back at my lower waist and just started rubbing and massaging my back. "Bella, I know this is hard; but I promised you, I would protect you. Please come with me. We don't have to hide; we can just face them and let them take their pictures."

"Edward, I'll go, but no stunt doubles."

"Deal." So I decided to roll and flip him onto his back, so that I was sitting on his stomach.

Edward muttered out, "Damn, you're good," as he laid there looking up me. Edward took my hand and said, "Bella, we'll only do what you want. If that's hiding or facing the press, then that's what we'll do. Nothing bad will happen plus you could always use your moves on the photographers and maybe that would scare them away. I think I'm going to start back on martial arts training after I return from this movie; I can't have my girlfriend pinning me all the time."

I just chuckled and said, "Go ahead and try. Now, if you don't mind….." I started unbuttoning his shirt and started kissing his chest and continue moving the kisses down to his waist and stomach. Then I brought the kisses back up to his lips, I kissed to his ear and whispered, "Now go, I've got homework to do."

"Fine," and he sat up and kissed me one more time. This kiss was very deep and passionate. As he ended the kiss, he said, "I'll leave when you let me up."

I rolled to the other side of the bed and said, "I'll see you later," and I grabbed my laptop and went into architecture world about 75%. I continued for an hour. I got up very frustrated and changed into a t- shirt, shorts and sneakers. I went looking for the gym. When I found a closed door but I heard clanking sounds, I knocked on the door.

Jake opened the door and said, "Yes?"

"Can I join in the workout?"

"Sure," said Jake.

Jake, Seth and I were all just working on our own workouts and then I saw a punching bag in the corner. I went to the punching bag and started punching it. Seth said, "Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"Here put on these gloves and pretend it's the photographers." I started beating on the bag again.

Edward then came in and said, "Bella, here you are. I bet that's what you would like to do to the photographers' right?"

"Yes."

"I have a better bag for that. Seth, give me a hand," and together, they went to the closet and pulled out the heavy 75 pound punching bag. Once they had it hung up for me, Edward said, "Go ahead." He continued holding the bag. I started kicking and punching it repeatedly. Twenty minutes later, I stopped and went to get a bottle of water then sat down on a bike. Edward put a towel around my neck, leaned in and wiped the away the sweat from my face. Then gently he kissed my face working his way to my lips and asked, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. I couldn't concentrate much; so I went and found your exercise room."

"When I found you in here, I let you take out your aggressions on the boxing bag."

"Thank you for the punching bag."

"No problem. What's next?

"I'm going to go get ready for bed."

"Can I help?"

I turned about a million shades of red because Jake and Seth had heard that. I quickly grabbed my water and said, "No, I've got it." I bailed from the room in a quick run for my guest room.

EPOV

"Boss, I think you seriously embarrassed her. She's not Tanya and doesn't do well with your very public displays of flirting and sexuality," Seth said.

"I know; I keep forgetting that."

"Boss, go take a shower and cool off. Take her some of your raspberry sherbet and raspberry syrup and I bet she'll forgive you."

"Thanks, Seth. You're on duty here tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, Jake, enjoy the night with your wife. Bella and I will see you in the morning for taking her to class."

"Yes, you will. But if either of you need me, just call."

BPOV

I went to take a shower; I put on my pjs and cleared off the guest bed. I had just laid down when there was a knock on my door. "Yes," I said.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I didn't have bad timing."

"No, you didn't. Do you want some company tonight? I brought you a special good night treat."

"Yes, I would like a treat. What do you mean company?"

"Like last night."

"Yes, I'd like that." And I tried to smile.

"Good," and together we sat on the bed. Edward asked, "Can you sit Indian style facing me?"

I shifted around and was now sitting facing him. Then I asked, "What is our treat?"

"Close your eyes and open up?" Edward asked.

So I did. Then I felt a cold bite placed in my mouth, but delicious and sweet. After I swallowed and it had melted in my mouth, "Edward, this is amazing."

"I know. I have it sent over from Europe. This time, my mother had it with her and hand delivered it to me."

Together, we kept eating it until it was gone. I leaned in and kissed his lips gently. Then pulled back and said, "Thank you for sharing one of your favorites with me."

"You're welcome and I would like to apologize for embarrassing you in front of Jake and Seth. It was inappropriate for me asking if I could help you with your shower."

"It's okay."

"Bella, no it's not. You aren't use to it and I really embarrassed you. Jake and Seth got mad at me."

"Edward, I forgive you; though there is nothing to forgive you for. Just keep me company and that'll make me happy."

Edward took the pillows and put them against the headboard. I laid mine over Edward's legs. This time when I laid down, I made sure I was facing his feet.

Edward then commented, "You're no fun tonight." I just giggled and started to drift off to sleep.

Two minutes later, a siren started screaming throughout the house. Edward said, "Bella, stay here."

"Edward, what is it?"

"Someone has breached the security system."

"Edward, please stay with me."

"Okay." Edward pulled out his phone as I cuddled into his side. Then I heard Edward saying, "Seth, where is it at? Okay, let me know. I'm in Bella's guest room." Edward then dialed another number and I heard him say a series of numbers and letters. Then he said to send an officer out to the house. He hung up the phone and draped his arm around me. "You are safe and the alarm just shut off."

Edward reached over and turned on the music by my bed and just held me.

"Beautiful, you're safe and sound. I promise." He continued holding me and gently rubbing calming patterns into my skin trying to calm my shakes and fears.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at my door. Edward felt me tense up. Edward then pulled me in tighter and said, "Come in."

Seth came in and said, "Relax, Bella. He's gone; the police just took him away. He won't be back tonight. Yes, it was a photographer. I'll reset the alarm and then return to my end of the house."

"Thanks, Seth."

"You're welcome."

Edward helped me settle back down on his lap and again I laid with my face down at his feet. Edward's arm then draped over my shoulder again. "Thanks, Edward."

"No problem, Beautiful."

The next morning I awoke to little kisses on my cheek. "Go get ready," he said. "I'll make you some breakfast."

This time I rolled and pinned him under me. You need to quit trying to fatten me up or I might squish you.

"Oh, Beautiful. I can think of plenty of ways to burn those calories off of you. Now go," and he swatted my ass again. I did my hair, makeup, added jeans and my jean jacket. I found the boys in the kitchen. After breakfast, Jake and I left for class. As class ended, Jake and I avoided the photographers and went back to his car.

I asked, "Jake, would you take me back to my place, so I can pack?"

"Okay," and then he looked at me.

"I'm calling Edward," I said to his look.

"Where are you?" I heard from Edward on the other end of the phone.

"On my way to my place to pack."

"You just made me the happiest man alive."

"When will my alarm be fully functional?"

"Right now, they finished around an hour ago."

"Great. Can I have 2 hours inside my home alone? Then Jake can come back and I'll come over."

"Sure. Just make sure that you and Jake check out the house and the alarm system before he leaves."

"Yes, dad."

"No, I'm your overprotective boyfriend that worries about you because I opened your life up to the paparazzi."

"Thanks, Edward. I'll see you soon."

After Jake and I checked the house and the security system, Jake said, "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Make sure you lock the door and arm the alarm as soon as we close the door."

"Yes, dad." And I started laughing, closed the door and locked it. I went to my closet to get my suitcase and clothes. Then I moved to my study and started getting my school stuff together. Jake returned two hours later for me. We used my garage so that we could quietly load my gear. Jake told me to go into the car and he would set the alarm and check all the windows and locks.

At Edward's house, Edward sent me with my backpack to the kitchen to work on homework. They all took my bags to the guest room. I had a piece of fruit and worked on homework for about an hour when Edward came in and asked, "Are you ready for a break?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'm going to work on the next step of our dinner. I'll only be a few minutes. You're going to your room, take the new clothes on your bed and start trying them on."

As I left to go to my room, I turned to look at Edward and asked, "I can't argue this with you, can I?"

"No. So go! I get to see them on you because I get a vote."

**A/N Next up the fashion show. If you were rich and famous, wouldn't you like to beat the paparazzi up, I know I would. See you next Sunday.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

For the next hour, I was completely tortured trying shorts, tops, skirts and dresses on. I felt like Bella Barbie for my boyfriend. I looked at the bathing suits and was trying to figure out how I could skip out of trying them on. Edward then startled me by knocking on the bathroom door and said, "I want to see the bathing suits, too."

"Fine," and I slipped on the one piece and came out. Edward pulled me down on the bed. We started making out and my straps slipped away then Edward captured my naked breasts first with his hands then with his incredible sexy lips. My only response was trying to get closer to him. He pressed them both together, he came back down and captured both of them in his hot mouth at the same time. I arched up into him instinctively. He then let go of me, rolled to his side, an evil smile crept across his face and he said, "Let me see the bikini!"

"Edward!"

"No arguing! Go."

I put it on and tied it tight. I wrapped a towel around me and went out into the bedroom.

"I want to see your suit not your towel."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll reach out, grab you towel, pull you towards me and then knock you onto your bed. Then I will pull the towel away and tickle you. Now dropped it or else."

"Alright and I loosened my knot on the towel,"

"You have till I count to 3. 1…2…."

"Alright," and I lowered my towel.

"Bella," he said as he took a deep breath in. "You're so beautiful and sexy. Your skin is as white and smooth as porcelain. Now come here." Edward wrapped an arm around my leg and pulled me down onto the bed. As he rolled on top of me, he whispered against my lips, "I'm only going to touch you where there's material. Then he started a hot passionate kiss. After 10 to 15 minutes of very hot and sexy making out, Edward had finally returned to my lips. I could feel his manhood pressing very hard against my lower stomach. He was true to his word and only touched my covered breasts and over the bikini bottom. I was sure my bottoms were soaked from how much I wanted him to continue touching me. I also knew I wasn't quite ready for all of this; but he was making me feel very special and protected. I knew he cared about me. "Beautiful, you've got until I count to three to get to your bathroom and put on other clothes." With that Edward rolled to his side, I darted off out of the bed, grabbed my towel, went to my bathroom and put on shorts and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair back up into a ponytail and then went back into the bedroom. I pulled out one of my suitcases and started packing it. I repacked my backpack with everything I would need for class and the long weekend trip to Costa Rica.

Edward opened my door with a tray. "Dinner! Can I join you?"

"Sure, but let's go back to the kitchen." I took one of the trays and we just sat in the kitchen and ate. That night we all worked out again. They even rolled out a mat; I showed them some karate moves. I went back to my room, showered and headed off to bed. Edward didn't come and I fell asleep waiting for him. The last thing I remember was an arm laying over me and a brief kiss to tell me I was safe.

I woke up and there was Edward laying next to me with his arm protecting me. "Morning," I said.

"Morning," he said. "You were really tired last night."

"Yes. I was; but I think I barely remember you putting blankets on me and your arm over my waist. I'm going to get up now."

"Wait a second; I want you to see something."

"What?"

So he used the arm over my waist and pulled us together. "We're the perfect sizes to spoon together."

"Yes, I know that," I said. "But I need to go."

He locked his arm around me and gave me a kiss. I finally managed to escape to the shower and after a quick breakfast, Jake and I needed to head off to school.

I came back to the kitchen and Jake said, "I'll take your bag. Edward needs you for two minutes; then we can go."

I found Edward when I went into the kitchen, "Yes, Edward."

"I'll check our flight plan for 2:00 today. Your bags are by your bedroom door?"

"Thank you and Yes."

"I'll see you after class. You and I can have a private lunch on the plane. Here is a weather printout from today until Sunday. I'll have access for us on the plane before we leave so that you can check it one more time."

"Thank you Edward. I'm glad you have taken this so seriously, this time."

"You're welcome. My flight instructor doesn't put up with any of my superstar crap. She's making me earn my flight wings."

"Goodbye. I need to go." I kissed his cheek and I quickly met Jake to head for the garage.

Down the hall, I heard Edward say, "Good luck on your test."

Jake and I left and there was one great part to having a security guard with me; I got to study all the way to school. Jake was going to leave me today; several friends had agreed to hide me between my two classes so I got to my next class safely. Towards the end of class, Jake slipped into the back of the room to wait for me. My professors were being very understanding towards this situation. We went out to Seth and the waiting car and drove away. At the airport, Jake and Seth got me on the plane very quickly and quietly. There was press everywhere along the fence line. Fortunately, the service was smart and moved the plane we were taking as far back as they could. Edward was waiting on the plane with all the blinds closed. I kissed him and sat down to a wonderful lunch. I rechecked our flight plan and sat back to relax for an hour. I was thinking about Edward and I. I was hoping we would finally make love while in Costa Rica and I started day dreaming about it. Then maybe I might have a chance with him and not be a nobody. Part way through the hour, Edward said, "Bella."

I jumped, "Yes, what?"

"You were dozing off; so I decided to make sure you stayed awake." Edward gently started kissing me and eventually pulled back from my lips, "Now, I guess, it's about time to be student and teacher."

"No," I smiled. Then I kissed him one more time and said, "Thank you for lunch and this quiet time together. Now it's time, call Seth and Jake and let's check this plane over."

We did and as we were checking over the plane, our passengers started arriving. We did have a flight attendant on this flight because of the extra guests. Edward's agent, Robert Pattinson, was the last to arrive. Once all the bags were stored, Edward went into the cockpit to start the instrument checks while I reviewed all the safety information with our passengers. Once I was settled into the cockpit, Edward and I ran our final checks from the cockpit.

Edward looked at me and said, "Timeout."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just timeout for a second. There's something I've always wanted to do."

"What's that?"

"Lay your seat back please."

"Fine."

Edward leaned his seat back as well to match mine. Then he leaned over and kissed me. As the kiss ended, he said, "I always wanted to kiss you with your headphones on. Now let's go."

"You're incorrigible, but thanks."

We taxied and took off into the air flying southeast towards Costa Rica. Four and a half hours later, we were landing safely in Costa Rica. There were two cars and a motor cycle waiting for us. The best news was that there was no press anywhere. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that as I stepped off the plane. Edward and I got in the jeep and drove away.

I asked, "Are we going to be safe exposed like this?"

"Yes, because Jake won't be far behind."

I looked over my shoulder and I saw Jake following us on the motorcycle. "So are we going to the yacht?"

"No there's been a change of plans. I found a way for us to have our privacy."

"How's that?"

"Just wait! I promise you sand, sun and a Jacuzzi all with privacy unless someone finds a helicopter." At a gate, we were let onto a set location. Edward continued driving finally the trees started to thin out and I saw a couple of buildings, the ocean and beach were in the distance. Edward parked in front of the larger building and together we walked into the trailer.

"Edward, what is this?"

"Your fortress, Principessa. It is four trailers all put together for us. Only one has a door on the outside. The rest are solid to the ground on the outside so no one can see in."

I said, "Very clever. But why am I Principessa?"

"I decided flying down here that yes I love to call you Beautiful. However, you really are a princess to me. Since your real name is Isabella or Bella which is Italian,I decided you should be my Italian princess or Principessa. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," I said with a brush growing on my cheeks and tears rolling down my cheeks.

Then Edward brushed away my tears and said, "There's more. Beds are against the inside walls. You saw the other trailer for Jake down the beach so we have privacy but security at the same time. Now come into the middle of our trailers with me."

Once we stepped outside, I started dancing around in a circle with a smile on my face. I had lounge chairs, umbrellas, a Jacuzzi and I felt safe.

Edward said, "Bella, look up at the stars, my Principessa. You're free inside this compound."

"Edward, you went above and beyond the call of duty. How can I thank you?"

"Go put on the bikini I got you and come out here. We can have a glass of wine in the hot tub."

I walked up to him and smiling said, "Okay, but that was sneaky." We then kissed and I went inside to change.

As I was walking inside, Edward said, "By the way, I promise that I'll not remove your bikini either and it'll stay on."

I just turned and smiled at Edward. Why wasn't he? This was his perfect opportunity to seduce me. He gave me everything I needed on this trip and I was ready; at least that's what I thought.

So we both went in and changed, I was in the hot tub waiting for Edward. Edward came out carrying a wine bottle and two glasses. When he sat the glasses down on the edge of the hot tub, Edward asked, "Are you going to run away from me tonight?"

"No, I won't. Now get in here and pour me a glass of wine."

"Fine," and he got into the hot tub with a splash.

"That wasn't funny," I said. Unfortunately, I splashed back and that started a water fight that I couldn't win. Edward eventually pulled me into his arms and trapped me against the hot tub edge. I said, "Mercy."

"Really?" Edward asked and leaned in very close to my lips.

"Yes."

"Good." Edward closed the last of the centimeters between our lips and started kissing me. Together we deepen the kiss, he pulled me onto his lap and we started using our hands exploring each other's bodies. The hot and the heavy petting slowly ended, however I was still sitting on his lap. Edward handed me our two glasses and a poured us our wine. Edward raised his glass and said, "To a lovely weekend with one sexy woman."

I blushed in response to his toast. Edward leaned his glass into mine to finish the toast with the clink. For the next hour, I sat on his lap and we drank our wine and talked. I finally said, "Edward, thank you for tonight. Thank you for finding a way to hide us from the press, but yet I still get to see the sun."

"You're welcome. You're worth the effort."

"Edward, excuse me, I think I'm going to go to bed."

We got out of the hot tub. Edward wrapped a towel around me and said, "You have to sit down and dry off some first."

"Okay."

"I'll get us water and scripts. You just get comfortable." Edward was soon back and had me laying right next to him.

We ran lines for half an hour and then I said, "I need to go to bed."

"Okay, Principessa, I'll walk you inside to your bedroom." At my door he undid my towel and said, "I love this bikini on you. I'm glad I was able to trick you into wearing it for me."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Edward started an unbelievable kiss and it carried us to my bed. Edward eventually rolled to his side looking at me as he brushed my hair from my face and said, "There's food in the fridge and I'll find you for lunch. Then on Saturday from lunch until dinner you and I are all that exists. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Edward that sounds perfect to me."

"Good night," I said as I rolled to go to the bathroom. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Remember don't open any outside doors or windows and you'll be safe. Jake will be across the way if you need him. I'll leave you a walkie talkie that you can call him with."

"Thank you again for all this protection and extra effort," and I closed the bathroom door. I quickly changed into my pjs and settled down into bed and sleep finally came. Edward had my mind going a mile a minute.

**A/N – will Bella's mind ever slow down and will Edward make his move? Please leave me some love my review box is a little only. For my faithful reviewer, thanks a million.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Edward had left me a note that he would be back around noon for lunch. The walkie talkie was sitting on the dining table.

I set up shop at the dining room table. After 2 hours, I changed into a bathing suit and a wrap. I called Jake and let him know I was heading for a swim in the ocean. The water was amazing and clear. I was so relaxed. I finally had to give in and go back inside my fort. I showered and put on one of my new sundresses and sandals.

Edward called me about 11:45 and told me he would be there in fifteen minutes and to be ready for a jeep ride.

"Okay," I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and was ready when he pulled up. Edward quickly hopped out of his jeep and met me at the door as I came out.

Edward smiled his beautiful green eyed crooked smile at me and said, "You look like an island girl on vacation."

"Thank you." He reached up and swung me down onto the ground so that we could share a kiss.

I asked as we were riding along the beach road, "Any press sightings?"

"No, not yet. Did you enjoy your swim?"

"Yes, I did. It was so much fun and relaxing. Where are we going?"

"On a picnic lunch, at one of the beaches, we will be shooting from."

We talked about what he had been doing in the morning and my swim. Suddenly we came through a line of trees and then Edward turned on the speed and headed for the water's edge. Edward was flying across the water and sand. Water was spraying everywhere. I think I was smiling and excited about it. I reached up and held the roll bar. About a mile down the beach, Edward pulled the jeep to a stop and said "Bella, your picnic awaits." I didn't release the roll bar and move, I was frozen like a statue. Edward was suddenly on my side of the jeep opening the door.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

"Edward," and I finally released my hands and laid them down in my lap. "I don't know if I was scared or excited. When I was scared over the paparazzi at my house, I was shaking and I don't think I am shaking now. But you surprised me, that's for damn sure."

"Bella, come on, let's go eat lunch and relax." Edward held my hand as I got out of the jeep. Once I was on the ground next to him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and he led me up to the picnic blanket and our lunch.

And right before we sat down, Edward said "Bella, I'm so sorry; I just thought you would really enjoy flying across the beach like that and enjoy seeing the water spraying everywhere."

"Edward," I said and captured his face. "I think I was more surprised than anything. It felt like fun and it's like when we are flying with instruments due to the weather. You can barely see what is in front of you; yet you saw from a distance and knew it was clear. I think I might even like to try driving the jeep like that one day. So please quit apologizing, I'm fine." and I kissed him to prove it.

"Thank you," he said and held my hand. I kicked off my sandals and then sat down on our picnic blanket. We sat down to fresh chicken taco salads and it was heavenly. We had Coronas to go with our salads. I quietly laid down on Edward's lap, looked up at him and said "Where's a script?"

He smiled at me and brought us together for a kiss that I felt way down deep inside my soul. Edward then reached over and pulled out the script. "You're so smart."

We ran lines for half an hour. Edward then said, "We have to go."

"Alright." But before I got up, I got in one last kiss and pulled the keys out of his pocket. "I'm driving, okay?"

"Of course." Together we loaded back up the jeep with our picnic leftovers. I brought the jeep to life. "Look ahead; see the path you need to follow along the shore line. Memorize it and then remember it in your head. Once you start the path just try to envision it like you do with instruments in the plane. If you get anxious at all just let off the gas. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then let's go." It was exhilarating. Edward then navigated me back into the wooded trail and I just drove along holding hands with him. When I needed to change gears, we did it together. "By the way, do you want me to leave you the jeep?"

"No that's okay. I need to get my schoolwork done."

"That's okay with me. Do you want to go into town for dinner and dancing? Before you ask Jake will be around keeping an eye on us."

"That sounds like fun, but remember I'm not much of a dancer."

"I know; but I'm hoping I can teach you a few salsa moves on the dance floor."

"Sure. I'll go." We were back at the trailer. I turned off the jeep and Edward kissed me goodbye at the driver's door. I went to head back inside.

Edward said, "I'll see you around 6:00, Principessa."

I went back in our beach fort, locked the door and went to work on my paper and design project. By 5:30, I put everything away, added a little more makeup, let my hair down and curled it. That's when Edward walked in and said, "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready, Principessa."

"That's fine."

"But first, can you put the curling iron down for a minute?"

I did. Edward moved my hair to one side and started kissing up my neck. "I missed you this afternoon." Unexpectedly, Edward spun me into his arms and gave me a kiss that I was glad I had the bathroom counter to lean against because he was taking my breath away.

"Hmmm. You taste amazing. Now I'll go get ready. It was as too tempting not to kiss you. I'll be back soon. You'll need more lip gloss." Once I was done curling all my locks, I secured it at the base of my neck on the left side. Edward returned in sandals, denim shorts and an island shirt. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Edward led me back to the jeep. We went thirty minutes back towards town. We pulled into a parking spot at a restaurant club in town. We went in and sat down at a table for two. I tried looking at the menu and figuring something out. But I finally said, "Edward will you actually order something for me because I have no clue."

"No problem. Do you want a Margarita with your dinner to?"

"Yes, please," and I leaned over, kissed him and said, "Thank you."

Edward placed our order and the waiter left us alone. I leaned over and said "What did you order us?"

"Steak fajitas and fresh sautéed vegetables. Now c'mon, let's see if I have any luck teaching you to Salsa."

I was reluctantly pulled out to the dance floor. Edward taught me a few salsa moves before the music slowed down. Suddenly, his arms were wrapped around my waist and we were dancing very close together. About half way through the song, Edward looked down at me and said, "In New York, I knew we were a perfect fit together. I don't ever want to let you go. You're exactly what I've been looking for in a woman. You have your own drive just like I do. You make me work to have you around which only makes me want you more." He tilted my face up to him and kissed me. As he pulled away, Edward said, "Principessa, shhh, no crying. Our dinners just arrived; let's go eat."

I picked up my margarita and said, "To my amazing date and his beautiful words."

We ate, drank and danced some more. I started getting the hang of Salsa and oh god it was so sexy. My date was so sexy, too. This time he never let me go to dance with anyone else. I was so thankful and excited. I really enjoyed being in his arms. Jake came up and tapped my shoulder like he was interrupting Edward for a dance. He forced us to all lean in together. Unfortunately, Jake was letting us know that the paparazzi had shown up.

"Okay," Edward said. Edward led me back to our table so I could grab my purse. Jake led us to a back door where the jeep was sitting with the motorcycle.

"Go," Jake said. "I'll be right behind you."

Edward grabbed my hand and we ran to the jeep. I buckled myself in and said, "Go for it; but be careful."

"You're starting to get the hang of this."

"Only when the numbers are on our side."

As we were flying down the road, Edward said, "I was ready to be out of there anyway."

"Why, Edward?"

"I wanted to do more than just kiss you during that last song."

"Really," and then it got quiet in the jeep for awhile.

"You realize that you can't go for a swim in the ocean alone tomorrow."

"No problem."

As we drove back to our fort, I could see Jake's headlight plus a car behind him. Once we crossed onto the set, Edward slowed some as we made our way to the fort. I leaned over and whispered, "What did you want to do to me on the dance floor that you couldn't?"

Edward said with a very devilish smile on his incredible face, "Give me five minutes and I'll show you." Edward gently laid one of his hands between my legs and continued saying, "It involves a whole lot of natural heat and chemistry." I thought to myself, finally, he's going to make love to me. I can hardly wait; though Edward's hand was still on my thigh, I needed to create some friction. I tried to quietly rub my legs together.

"Ooohhhh," I said and my panties got even damper than they already were.

Edward sped the jeep back up. "Bella, I know what you're doing."

Edward quickly had us parked back in front of the fort; Jake was right next to me helping me down. Jake said, "Go ahead you two, you're clear."

I turned and said, "Thanks, Jake."

As soon as the door was closed and locked to our fort, Edward scooped me up and we both needed to kiss one another. We eventually made it to my room after bumping into several walls along the way. He laid me on the bed and he crawled right up my body until he was laying right on top of me. We continued our kiss; Edward's one hand found the tie of my wrap dress and it fell open very easily. He devoured my breasts with my bra still on. He replayed his prior dance with his tongue on my now bare breasts because my bra was quickly removed when I arched to get closer to his touch. While his lips and teeth continued exploring my breasts, one hand wondered down and slipped inside my panties until he found my hot and wet core. As he slipped one finger inside of me, I arched at my hips to be closer to him and moaned, "Edward." I winced some to the invasion into my body.

Edward quickly slipped his other arm around my waist to keep me that close to him. He brought his beautiful lips back up to mine and whispered, "My Principessa ,relax." We continued our kiss where our tongues were fighting for the control we each needed and wanted. Slowly, he started moving his finger around inside of me and touching my inside walls. Everyplace he touched, I felt jolts of electricity run even deeper into my core. There was a band coiling up even tighter than I already was wound deep down inside of me. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on. I was hoping that Edward would keep going; I didn't know for sure if I was ready, but this feeling felt incredible and I didn't want it to end. Between the touching and kissing, suddenly my body clamped down on his finger. When it did, everything we had been doing stopped. Edward rolled to his side and pulled me into his arms tightly and whispered "You are incredible, just relax. Beautiful. Amazing, sensual," into my ear. He kept repeating himself. Edward continued to touch me very gently and caressed me all over.

Once he felt my heart rate return to a slower pace, he whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"By the way, when we actually make love, Bella, it'll be even better. Now tell me where your pjs are?"

"In the bathroom on the counter."

"Don't move. I'll get them for you."

"I won't." When Edward returned, he helped me finish undressing except for my panties then he helped me put on my pjs. I found myself kneeling down on my bed and said, "Edward."

"Yes." and he leaned in closer to me. I started unbuttoning his shirt and slid it away. I was also eagerly kissing him. I then moved the kiss down and covered every square inch of this chest and stomach with kisses and eventually worked my way back up to his lips. With one hand, I found the nerve to go under his shorts waistband with my hand. Then I slipped into his briefs. I captured his manhood for the first time ever. I had felt his hardness press against me once in awhile, but I had never felt a manhood. His skin was soft, but it was very firm and large. As my hand was holding him, I could feel him pulsating against my hold. From where my hand was gripping him and how much was left until I reached his balls, I realized how large he was and then I looked up at him with a quizzical look on my face.

"What's wrong, Principessa?" he asked and he captured my face.

"Edward, how are you going to fit inside of me?"

"Oh, Principessa. Don't worry, I promise it will, but we aren't going to find out tonight or tomorrow night." He quickly gave me a kiss and said, "Excuse me for a moment; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't ask, please, but I promise I'll be back soon." While he was gone, I turned on the radio, found a salsa station and was practicing the steps Edward had taught me earlier that night. Edward returned then. He stepped into the dance with me; we had fun until I bumped into the bed and we both fell down on the bed.

"Edward, your hair is all wet."

"Yes it is; now, come here and cuddle with me. Go to sleep, before I need another shower."

"Ok, but I have one more thing to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"All my work is done. If I'm allowed, can I come with you in the morning, too?"

He looked at me capturing my face and said, "Of course." Edward tenderly kissed me good night. We settled down together and I easily drifted off to sleep thinking about the guy wrapped around me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning I was being kissed awake. "Yes," I said.

"You've 90 minutes to get ready if you still want to come with me."

"Ok," and I stretched. I got up and showered; but realized I didn't know what to wear for the day. I had no robe, so I wrapped my towel up tight and went around the fort calling for Edward.

I finally heard Edward say, "Bella, I'm in the kitchen."

Just as I was about to walk into the kitchen through the dining archway, I heard Jake and Edward talking. I stopped and said, "Edward, I don't know what to wear today."

"You can come in here, you know."

"Actually, not right now; but what about clothes please?"

"If I were you, I would wear shorts and a top plus have a bathing suit handy for this afternoon and some sandals."

"Thanks Edward. I'll see you in 20 minutes or so."

EPOV

I looked at Jake and we both smiled.

Jake said, "I'd follow her if I were you; and I might even be 30 minutes late."

I smiled, "I will be; lock us in. Bye."

Jake left chuckling. I easily caught up to Bella by my bedroom and wrapped my arms around her waist. I said, "I don't think you're getting away that easily."

"Jake," Bella was able to mutter out before I had her mouth covered with my lips.

"Gone." I had her quickly lying down on my bed. "You're very delicious, smell wonderful and why don't you have any clothes on."

"I didn't pack a robe and I didn't want to get dressed twice."

"You're so innocent and don't know what can send a man over the edge. Now you've done it to me twice." I easily loosened her towel causing it to fall open. Then I started attacking her body with kisses and my hands as I looked at her completely naked under me. I kissed to her ear and said, "Beautiful and sexy." Bella started to find her own control after my attack on her gorgeous body and helped me remove my shirt. We continued touching one another and I eventually felt Bella pumping my solid manhood again. I couldn't resist trailing my hand up through her forest to her very heated core. Too soon I had to find the control we needed and I was kissing up by her ear and whispering, "Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen, Principessa."

BPOV

I grabbed my towel and headed for my room. I put on my bikini, my black shorts then threw the palm tree tank top Edward had bought me plus I put on my flip flops and put my hair in a ponytail. I added a hint of makeup and of course sunscreen. I went back to the kitchen. Edward was there and he said, "Sit down. I'll have your breakfast ready in a minute."

Edward then turned around and set down plates of fresh fruit, rolls and juice. We sat next to each other eating and sharing our food bites with one another. Edward then smiled at me and said, "Jake was actually the one that told me to come after you because if it was his girlfriend he would have done the same thing. He agrees it would be worth being late."

"Edward," I started to say after I turned a million shades of red and pink.

Edward leaned in and whispered, "Your coloring is beautiful when you blush like that, but I wonder sometimes what that blush looks like on the rest of your body. Bella, please don't be embarrassed; I'm not kidding about my girlfriends in the past. They walked around naked and barked orders at security in any form of undress or dress. They treated them like servants and then there is you. You turn and run and hide. However, I found you this morning and you and I had a breakfast snack. You're sexy, yet beautiful and adorable. I love having you around me. Let's go finish getting ready so we can check some shooting locations this morning. This afternoon will then be all about us starting when we get on our speedboat to go out to a yacht for lunch. After lunch we can go snorkeling, use the speedboat or jet skies. Then dinner will be served back on the yacht for us." After a quick kiss, Edward let me finish getting ready. I grabbed a sundress and sandals to put in a bag for the day. I met Edward at our door. "Bella, do you mind if Jake rides with us?"

"No problem." I said as I stepped outside.

"You're an angel."

"Let's go boys," as I climbed into the back of the jeep.

"Bella, I'm impressed. We're only 10 minutes late leaving," Jake commented as Tom pulled out.

Edward slapped Jake's arm and I said to Edward, "Oh, you're the one that caused us to be late leaving. Now, let's go. I bet with your driving we'll make up a few more minutes."

Jake said, "She's right, boss."

Edward said, "Shut up, Jake."

I just smirked to myself as we flew through the trees and finally said, "What Edward? You can dish it out, but not take it." Before he could say anything else I touched his shoulder and said, "Edward, just be quiet and show me some shooting locations."

As soon as we pulled up to the first site, Edward helped me out of the back and Robert came over to the Jeep to meet us. "Good morning, Robert," I said.

"Well, I'm hoping you can make it a little better for me, Bella?"

"How?"

"I brought a photographer out with me today and I was wondering if you and Edward would allow him to take some shots of the two of you together."

"Actually Robert, I don't think so because Edward is here to work. Edward, let's get started."

I stayed close to Edward and just listened as everyone walked and talked. It was amazing hearing them talk about the scenes being shot in different spots around the island. They talked about the camera angles they could use on different parts of the beaches and benefits and disadvantages of the different settings. Edward was amazing to watch; I was just in awe. From my rehearsing with Edward, I could place most of the scenes they were talking about. Around 11:30, we were at a small beach and Edward pulled me in close. "Bella, do you remember the final goodbye scene at sunset?"

"Yes."

"This is the beach for that scene."

"Edward, it's beautiful."

"That's what I thought. Now before we head for lunch, will you please give Robert and his photographer a few shots that they can use, say over there by the palm trees with me, please?"

"I suppose," I reached to his lips and said, "Since you asked so nicely."

Edward unwrapped us and looked at Robert and said, "You and your photographer have 20 minutes tops. I was thinking over by the palm trees and the beach."

So quickly the photographer and Robert got to work. It was fun and Edward was smart by having us out in the bright sun, we got to keep our sunglasses on. As we were finishing up, the photographer requested a shot with a simple kiss. Edward said, "Now you see the dinghy over there?"

"Yes, that's our ride out to the yacht."

"Go get comfortable and it'll be right there." Edward then spoke with the other producer, assistants and Robert for a few more minutes. As he walked towards me, I stood up and Edward asked, "Are we ready for some sun?"

"Yes," and I pulled my tank off over my head.

Edward's jaw dropped but he never missed a step. He grabbed our two bags from Jake and the two of them met me at the little boat. Edward helped me in and Edward and Jake pushed us into the water and then Edward got in and away we went. I just scooted back and sat next to Edward. As we moved over the water, Edward whispered, "You're incredibly beautiful, you know that right?"

"Thanks, Edward," and soon enough I saw a magnificent white yacht come into view.

Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear making me jump, "She is just waiting for us."  
>Not even five minutes later, we were secured to the yacht and on board. A porter and a chef greeted us and showed us to our cabins.<p>

The chef quietly stated as he walked away, "Lunch will be served on deck in 10 minutes."

Edward said, "Thank you," and then looked at me and asked, "What did you think about this morning?"

"It was amazing watching you all work and talking and suggesting improvements and changes and trying to decide which beaches and locations were better for different scenes."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself; I really enjoyed sharing it with you, too. Now may I escort you upstairs to lunch?"

We sat on the most comfortable couch together. There was a Mediterranean feast spread all out on a round coffee table in front of us. We sat side by side and fed each other until I laid back on the pillows of the couch and said, "Edward, I'm stuffed; no more please. I don't think I can move."

"Will you move? If I tell you, I have the perfect place to relax."

"I suppose."

Edward helped me up and he grabbed our two drinks. He led me up another set of stairs and he set our glasses on a small table. Then he pulled me into a hug and said, "Make yourself comfortable while I go change," and I received a tasty kiss.

Edward turned to leave and I said, "Edward, just a minute."

"Yes, my Principessa," and he turned back around to find me shimmying out of my shorts to the rest of my little bikini Edward had bought me.

"I love that suit," he said and turned to leave very quickly.

I just giggled and said, "Hurry back."

"I will, my sun goddess and I'll bring you sunscreen, as well."

"I'll be on my throne waiting for my god."

Within 5 minutes, Edward returned and said, "Will you allow the god to put sunscreen on the goddess?"

I lowered my sunglasses so that he could see my eyes and smiled saying, "Absolutely, then I'll return the favor to the God." The next ten minutes were the most erotic time I had spent with him in public. The slow circles and patterns he used rubbing in the sunscreen I was hot and bothered by the time he completed; it was sexy as hell. I looked forward to him doing this multiple times over. I am sure that my bikini bottoms were soaked through.

I finally came back to reality as Edward was finishing up my face and whispering a very sweet poem to me.

"How can you ache and crave for someone's touch  
>When you have never felt it?<br>I do this for yours, though,  
>And the yearning grows more each day<p>

I have never wanted anything in my life  
>As much as I want you<br>When you whisper such sweet love  
>In my ear when we talk<p>

You make me melt into a puddle  
>Of complete helplessness<br>You have become my every waking thought  
>And my every dream at night<p>

I breathe in so hard  
>Trying to catch my breath when we can't talk<br>I close my eyes so tight  
>Hoping when I open them you will be there<p>

But I know I have to wait  
>Until the time is right<br>It seems so far away  
>That I think I am losing my mind<p>

I want to breathe in your scent  
>And keep it with me all day long<br>I want to taste your love for me  
>By kissing your sweet lips<p>

I want to feel your body next to me  
>So when you leave for awhile I can hold on<br>I just want you to know  
>That I really do love you<p>

When the day comes and we are together  
>You will always know and feel this<br>I will always hug, kiss and love you  
>Every moment of the day and night<p>

...You will never have another touch unfelt"

(poem is "**A TOUCH NEVER FELT"** Author: Carola Dittmann McJunkin")

"Edward," I started to say but before I could finish my thought he was kissing my lips.

As Edward sat back up, I whispered, "That was beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and now it's my turn to return the favor."

Edward laid out on his stomach. I did his back and as I went to do his legs, he rolled over and trapped me saying, "I'm sorry, sun goddess; I need to do the rest. Someday in a very private area under the sun I'll let you do the rest of my body. Now enjoy the sun."

We laid there, turning frequently and talked about flying and Costa Rica. Edward finally asked, "Snorkeling or jet skiing."

I looked at him, smiled and asked, "Both?"

"Okay. May I help you up, my sun goddess? He gently pulled me up from the chaise lounge. At the back of the yacht, the porter met us. He offered both of us our life jackets. While we were securing them, he attached snorkel gear to Edward's ski. We both easily slipped onto both skis. The porter unclipped the skis and Edward led the way away from the yacht. Once we were completely clear from the yacht, I felt the need for speed. I hit my gas and went flying over the water passing Edward easily. Then he caught up to me and we just took turns leading. We finally pulled up to a buoy. Edward tied up both skis. I easily slipped on my snorkel gear and we stood up together at the back of the skis and jumped in together holding hands. As we floated across the top of the water, we gazed at the fish and corral for a good half an hour. Edward looked up at me and said, "I love that incredible smile spread across your face."

"Yes, this is an absolutely beautiful diversion and I won't even get mad at you for mentioning that word again." We made it out into some deeper water. We each took off our life vests and started doing some free diving down to see the coral farther down. We slipped our vests back on and swam back to our skis.

Once I was settled onto my ski, Edward said, "Bella."

"Yes, Edward."

And he leaned in and kissed me. When he finally pulled back with a mischievous little smile on his face, he said, "Hmm. Salty and yet still very much Bella."

"Yes, I agree, you are, too." He then recaptured my lips a little more eagerly; but then he caught me as I started slipping from my ski, he laughed and said, "We have to stop because the surges are going to put one of us back in the water."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward unhooked my jet ski and away I went with my own smile. "I'll race you," I yelled over my shoulder. Edward tried to catch up and did when I went into a cove. He cut the cove. I came out of the cove close to him; because I was evil and wanted to win, I spun my ski sending water flying at him and then I took off again at full throttle. He came after me and once he got to my side, he did the same thing to me.

I sputtered, "You're so bad and a copy cat." Finally, we took it easy when we could see the yacht and together, we went back to the yacht. The porter helped us attach the skis to the boat. Edward was back on the deck first helping me back onto the yacht. Edward turned around and the porter handed him a note.

After he read it, he said, "That'll be fine." And the porter made like a ghost and just disappeared so that we could have our privacy.

Edward pulled me into his arms; as I asked, "What will be fine?"

"Salads and fresh fruit for dinner tonight."

"Yes that would be fine with me, too."

"Good, but do you know what I want right now?"

I said, "No, I don't."

So Edward pulled me in even closer and covered me in kisses. As he ended the delicious kisses, he said, "Thank you."

I asked, "Thank you for what?"

"For not being afraid of doing adventurous things, you would rather fly than shop. Rather jet ski and ride horses than go to a spa."

"Now I'll have you know; I've nothing against spas. But they do have their time and place."

"You like to really exercise and eat."

"Edward," and I pushed him back into the ocean and started to walk away.

"Bella, wait!" he sputtered as he came up from being under water. I was almost to my cabin crying when Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "Stop Principessa."

"Don't call me that. Please just take me back to our fort and I'll just stay in my room for the rest of the night."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that; I'm not calling you fat or a pig in any way. Believe me you look beautiful and you have all the right curves." Edward started kissing me. I wouldn't let him in; but he was persistent. I gave in and he made sure to show me with his kiss how much he loved my lips and mouth along with the rest of body. Eventually, I was pressed against the hallway wall. After he made sure I had my sea legs back and I was standing safely in the hallway, he said, "I'm assuming you now understand what I was saying."

"Yes. I believe I do, you were telling me you like that I don't take three bites of my meal and then tell you I'm full or order a side salad and that is all. I believe you also commented in there that you enjoy my working out with you."

"You are correct, Bella. Now that is settled; I'll see you back up on deck by the lounge chairs in thirty minutes. I need to take care of a couple things."

"No problem. I think I'll go rinse off and then enjoy the sun."

"I'll see you later sun goddess."

We both went our separate ways. I slipped into the shower rinsing off. I slid off my suit and rinsed the sand off of me and my suit. After the shower, I slipped it back on and went back up on deck. I laid back down on my chaise lounge and closed my eyes.

The next thing I heard, "Water for the sun goddess."

"Yes, I would love some from the water god. After I took a drink of my water, I smiled as I asked Edward, "Water God, would you please reapply sunscreen to my back?"

He came down on the lounge chair and said, "I would love to my sun goddess. Now roll over for me."

Once Edward finished, I stayed laying like that and soaked up the sun for an hour. An hour later, the porter came and told us dinner would be ready in about an hour.

"Thanks," Edward said.

I rolled and looked at Edward. "I'm going to rinse off and put on my sundress that a really sexy guy bought for me." I got off my chaise lounge, leaned down and kissed him and said, "I'll be back."

"I'll see you soon, Principessa."

An hour later, I came out of my room and found an incredibly sexy guy leaning opposite my door waiting for me with his sparkling green eyes and crooked grin. Edward said, "Wow!" as he looked me up and down. After my shower, I left my curls all lose and full. I just clipped up the sides of my hair to keep them out of my face. I put my make up on fairly simply with a light pink lip gloss and the dress fit me like a glove. The top was snug around my breasts and the way the straps crossed in the back. I went braless, but the dress had plenty of support and shape.

Edward reached his arm out taking mine in the crook of his arm and led me back up to the couches where we had lunch. We sat next to each other. Edward took his wine glass and I picked up mine, "To my Principessa spending a beautiful day with me."

We clinked our glasses as I said, "Thank you," and blushed for Edward.

As he sat his glass down and picked up his plate he said, "Beautiful," as his free hand caressed the curve of my cheek responding to my blush. I picked up my plate and I ended up leaning my side on the back of the couch and Edward turned to face me and we fed each other off our plates. After we finished and we were relaxing while sipping on some more wine, Edward leaned in and said, "I'll be right back."

When he returned, he said, "Smile," and started taking my pictures against the sunset.

"Edward, stop. I tried to push his camera away."

"Bella, I have one other obsession; I haven't shared with you yet."

"What's that?"

"I love to photograph sunsets and sunrises. When we get home, I'll show you my photos. Now will you let me take your picture?"

"Yes, I suppose," And I spent time being photographed as the sunset. Finally, I said, "Edward, set it up for me to take your pictures."

Edward went from serious, sexy, to fun in all of his pictures. Then he came at me and said to go sit back down and he set the camera on a tripod and took several of us together. Once the sun was gone, Edward and I went and got our stuff together and headed back to the fort via the little boat. I again sat cuddled in Edward's arms as we went back to our beach. Jake met us on the shore and got us back to our cabin.

Jake stepped inside with us briefly and asked, "Is the plan to still be up in the air by two tomorrow?"

"Yes," I responded.

"Okay, unless you need me sooner, I'll see you at 12:45."

"Good night, Jake," we both said together.

"Bella, come to the kitchen?"

"Fine, but let me grab my laptop."

"Okay," so we met in the kitchen and I switched to shorts and a T.

Edward showed up with our flight plan plus he handed me a printout of the weather.

"When?" I asked.

"When I needed that half an hour on the yacht."

"Oh really!" I said as a smile crept across my face.

"Yes."

"I just want to check it again."

"Of course," and we did.

The weather going home was going to be perfect. All the weather was over Florida and north of there. We were heading northwest, so we were fine.

I turned my computer off and said, "Beautiful weather. Do you have connections with the weather god?"

"Yes, I called him up and threatened him with eternal rain if he didn't give me good weather. Bella, do you know Valentine's Day is on Thursday?"

"Yes." Edward handed me an envelope. I opened it and it was an invitation inviting me to a private dinner for two at his house with lots of romance plus a movie and a massage.

"Edward, did you make this?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful; yes, I'll accept."

"I'm sorry I can't take you out. That's just not safe for us on that day. Would you come over after your last class?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind if I buy you a formal gown for dinner and I'll wear a tuxedo?"

"Edward, please let me pick out my own dress."

"Okay, if you want to, but I was trying to help you out of your aversion to shopping."

"Yes, I want too and I think I can handle it."

"Then be my guest, just be careful shopping."

"I will; maybe I'll take Jake with me."

"Please don't," and then Edward pulled me into a hug saying, "Come here." which led to a kiss. Edward pulled back and said, "Go out by the hot tub and I'll bring you a corona."

I said, "I'll go by the hot tub, but how about just a bottle of water for me?"

"Of course."

We sat and enjoyed the hot tub. Robert called Edward with a problem. They were working on a scheduling problem so I fell asleep peacefully in bed alone that night.

Edward was gone when I got up. He left me a note saying he would see me at 11:30. I spent the morning checking the weather and reviewing my notes from school. I decided to fly home in one of my new sundresses on and my bikini on underneath. Edward picked me up right at 11:30 and Jake helped Edward load the bags and then Jake followed us on his bike back to the airport. As we drove, Edward asked, "I hate to ruin a wonderful weekend; but when we get back, where are you going to stay? Would you consider staying with me at my house until after I leave to go filming?" 

"Edward?"

"Let me tell you why! Most importantly, is that you'll be safe at my house. I have proven that and the other reason is that I like having you around."

"I was looking forward to getting back to my condo and I miss being there."

"Okay, how about you can go back to your condo? But I'm giving you a key to my house and if you ever need a place to hide, you know you can. By the way, I like my flight instructor in a dress."

I smiled at Edward and said, "I did this just for you because you've been such a good student." Jake, Edward and I ate our lunch on the plane after our bags were stored. Then Edward and I inspected the plane and our passengers arrived. Edward went to the cockpit and I soon followed. Our passengers soon arrived, I reviewed flight safety again. Our flight attendant said, "I looked more like a flight attendant than a pilot."

I smiled and said, "That's okay." Then I commented to all the passengers that I was going to have Edward making some flight patterns on the return trip home once we were out of international air space. When I was back in the cockpit with the door closed, Edward kissed me deliriously and then we taxied and flew away into the wild blue yonder. Once we were safely up and flying Edward asked if we could put his hand on my lap. I took his hand and settled it on my left thigh. It was an easy four hour flight home.

Once we landed back in Las Vegas, we went to the waiting limousine and Edward asked, "My place or yours?"

"How about yours for a little while?"

"Thank you," he said. Once we got there, I said, "Edward, I'm going out back. I need to stretch my legs.

"Okay. Go relax, stretch your legs and I'll meet you back there shortly."

I slipped out of my dress and sat in the hot tub for about 20 minutes. When Edward made it outside, I was sitting on the hot tub edge in my bikini. I could see Edward's brilliant smile even in the darkness of the backyard. He was quickly standing behind me, kissing my neck. "Have you had this bikini on under your dress all day?"

"Yes."

Edward slid into the hot tub and pulled me back down onto his lap. Edward said, "I may not be able to control myself anymore with that on you."

"Would it be better if it was off?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Why?"

"You're already driving me crazy." I slid out of Edward's lap and stood up in the hot tub. Then placed a hand on either side of his lap and leaned in knowing full well the view he was getting. I finally said after it looked like he was taking a gulp for air, "Good night," I gently placed a simple kiss on his lips and then I climbed out of a hot tub. Edward couldn't even move.

Edward finally did say, "Make sure you let Seth check out the security system at the condo before he leaves."

"I will and thanks for the trip."

I changed, found Seth and we headed for the condo. "Seth, can we stop for food really quickly at the grocery store?"

"Of course, Bella."

That was a quick 15 minute detour. At the condo, Seth checked out the alarm and all was still good. Seth said, "Good night. Jake will be by for you in the morning at eight."

"Okay."

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes. I think I'm just tired."

"Okay and good night." I was left inside safe and guarded with electronics. I got on my treadmill and ran trying to clear my head. How could I have fallen in love with him in a month? There was no doubt I wanted to make love to him and I accepted all his advances. Yet he kept stopping but why? After 30 minutes and covering 4 miles on the treadmill, I showered and went to bed with a textbook.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Monday and Tuesday at school, I turned in my papers and took a quiz. By Tuesday night, I was still tired and worried.

After class Jake dropped me off at a mall, so I could do some shopping. But nothing was quite right. That night I called Edward's mom and she said, "What color?"

I said, "Wine red. How did you know?"

"That would be perfect for your skin tone. I'll have it to you before you leave for class Thursday morning; thanks to Federal Express. Edward has called with questions on dinner and decorating."

Edward and I talked a couple of times, but he was busy getting ready to leave on Sunday and wrapping up final details for the movie. On Tuesday though, Edward had a dozen roses and a steak dinner delivered for me saying sorry he couldn't be there. On Wednesday, I get another dozen roses and dinner. On Thursday morning before I left for class, the dress was delivered via Federal Express. I quickly hung the dress up before going to class. After class, I went back to my condo and tried on the dress. It was a soft clingy material. It had a small scoop draping front. The back was completely open in the back. It has a slit up the middle of my right thigh. I added silver sparkly sandals making the dress hang just dusting the ground in the front, the perfect length. As I was walking around looking in the mirror, the phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

I heard, "Well? How does it fit?"

"It's perfect, Esme. It fits like a glove. It's amazing. How you can make me a dress and it fits me perfectly?"

"It's a gift. Just make sure my son take pictures so I can see it on you."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy yourself tonight, Bella."

"Thank you, again." I went and started doing my hair and makeup. I had no choice but to go braless; I decided to wear the panties that Edward bought me the first time I came over. I added a silver sparkly necklace and earrings. Jake called and said, "I can be there in an hour, is that okay?"

"No thanks Jake. I think I'm going to drive over myself."

"Okay, just be careful and keep your doors locked. My boss will have my head if anything happens to you."

"I will. Thanks Jake." So I put together a few things for the night and day. I loaded the car and went inside to call Edward and I told him I was on my way.

"Call me when you get to the gate and I'll open the gate and garage for you."

"Okay. I miss you and can't wait to see you," I responded.

"Me either; I need a kiss," Edward said.

"Bye," and I quickly grabbed last bag and went into the garage and drove off. I was down to normally one photographer following me.

By the time I got to Edward's though, there were three following me and then there were two more waiting at his gate, too. As I approached, I called Edward and he buzzed me in so that I didn't have to lower my window. I pulled in and headed straight for the garages. Edward opened one door for me. I pulled in and once the garage door was closed, Edward came out into the garage, opened my door and held out his hand to me. I climbed out and he said, "You're stunning. Come inside; I want to see all of this dress on you. Edward took my laptop bag and he took my arm. At one point, we had to go single file and he saw the back of my dress. I heard him take in a giant gulp of air. Once we made it into the house, I turned and said, "Are you okay?"

He said, "Yes, but I hope you got a discount on the dress because it's missing the back."

"Actually, your mother sent it to me and she'd like to see a few pictures of me in it. Can you help me with that?"

"I would love, too."

"But Edward, first you promised I could see your promised sunset shots?"

"Of course."

So we went into his den and sat down together, we went through two coffee table books of his sunset pictures. "They are amazing, Edward."

"Thank you," he said. Then Edward pulled out the ones we had just taken down in Costa Rica. They were stunning and then I saw one of us together.

I said, "I'd love to have that one for my house."

"Really," Edward said. He pulled me up and said, "Come with me." He led me to the guest room that I had used in the past. There on the wall we were hanging. "You can take it home to if you'd like. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, Edward. I love it," I wrapped my arms around him thanking him.

"Now, let's go take your pictures for my mom and me."

"Oh, you want them to."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you look incredible," and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

Edward got his camera and we went out to the garden. He put me up by the terrace first just standing. Then he sat me on a stool. Once he set the camera down, he came up to me, tilted my chin towards him. Now he whispered, "I'm going to mess up your lipstick," and he started to kiss me. The kiss went deep and passionate very quickly. As we ended the kiss, he said, "Boy, I have missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"How about we go to the living room? We can get a little more comfortable."

"Sure as long as you come with me."

Right before we went in, Edward stopped right before we walked in and with his beautiful green sparkling eyes and his crooked smile said, "Close your beautiful brown eyes for me please." Then he carefully led me in and sat me on the couch saying, "Keep your eyes closed." Within three minutes, he said, "Open them."

The room was aglow in candles and rose petals were everywhere. There were two dozen roses one on each end of the coffee table plus he offered me champagne saying, "To the best Valentine's Day ever."

I smiled and blushed then saying, "To my first Valentine," and we clinked and drank. We were sitting next to each other on one of the couches and he handed me a box. I opened it and there was a gold locket. On the back, it said, "With all my love," and inside were two pictures from the sunset in Costa Rica.

"Edward, it's beautiful. Will you put it on me?"

"Anything for you, my Principessa." As he hooked it around my neck, he leaned over and kissed the back of my neck then he let my hair back down. He sat down and I was playing with my new necklace and he commented, "You're so beautiful."

"No, Edward, you're wonderful. For Valentine's Day, I get a beautiful picture of us taken by you plus a beautiful locket with two more of the pictures inside. This is my best Valentine's Day ever."

Edward leaned in and said, "You said earlier; it was your first."

I smiled and said, "So you have set the bar very high for all future Valentine's Day."

"Bella, would you consider letting me be the one that tries to supersede this Valentine's Day next year? I know we haven't been dating long, but I've fallen head over heels in love with you."

"Edward, I've fallen in love with you, too. I never thought it was possible. Yes, as of right now, I'll let you try to top yourself next year on Valentine's Day."

"Bella," and this time he pulled out one more flat box. "I know Valentine's Day is all about hearts and diamonds, pink and red. I think I covered that with the roses. So this is for you and I promise it is my last present for the night."

I opened it and my hands were shaking. It was a stunning aquamarine and diamond necklace, earring, ring and bracelet set. "Edward, I'm speechless. The only way I can describe it, is that it reminds me of the water we snorkeled in last week in Costa Rica."

"That my Principessa is exactly why I picked it for you. Now, would you like your dinner?"

"Yes, please. I would love some, but first this isn't a Valentine's Day present. I've something I need to return to you."

"What?"

"This," and I gave him an envelope.

Edward opened it and said, "This is your money."

"No, Edward. I can't take a tip like that. Now that we're dating, it could be misconstrued. Plus you already buy me wonderful gifts and you still pay me through the service; so that's all I can accept."

"Okay. I'll accept that; but then I'm going to give you tips another way." He leaned over the coffee table and pulled me into a kiss and what a kiss it was.

As the kiss ended, I said, "I'll accept that as a tip any time except when we're flying."

"Now stay here and I'll be back with our dinner."

"Of course," Within 5 minutes, he was back with wine, salads and soups, we ate them sitting across from each other.

"Bella," he said at one point. I finished looking up at him. "Do you know how incredibly sexy you look sitting over there? That dress shows just enough, yet not quite enough. It definitely leaves me wanting more."

"Edward," and I went to sit back up, he grabbed my wrists and said, "Don't you dare move! Now, stay put and I'll be right back with our main course. Would you like anything else to drink?"

"How about water?"

"I'll be back," and when he returned he had dinner.

"Edward," I said as we're eating. "You really weren't working on movie stuff this week were you?"

"Guilty, I needed half the time to get ready for today."

"That was so nice of you. You made today very special for me."

"You're welcome. So how about that movie and dessert?"

"Perfect as long as I get to cuddle up with you in the movie seats."

Edward looked at me and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

We blew out the candles and went to the theater room. Edward started up the movie and we sat back in each other's arms. After about half an hour, Edward handed me a heart box and said, "Here's dessert." They were chocolate covered strawberries and we shared them and kissed several times during the movie. After the movie he leaned over and asked, "Are you ready for your massage?"

"Yes," I whispered. Edward led me back to my guest room. He said, "Let me help you slip out of this."

My response was, "Let me help you."

Together, we started kissing and exploring one another's bodies, he found the hook for the band on the back of my dress. Then the dress slipped all the way down to my hips and I worked Edward's tie, jacket, and cummerbund off. I also had his shirt unbuttoned and pushed away. Edward then scooped me up and laid me down on the bed. That left the dress laying on the floor where my feet had been. All I was left it were my panties. By the time, his kissing exploration made it to the waist of my panties, I was soaking wet and wanted him so badly. But instead, he simply kissed my waistband briefly and started his way back up to my lips. Then he said, "I like the panties I picked out."

"So do I," I smiled and said.

Edward then made the rest of the world fade away. Slowly, the rest of our clothes were pushed away. I could feel his manhood pressing against me. He then protected us and gathered me back into his arms. Just before he entered me, he looked at me and said, "Relax as much as you can and it won't hurt for long. I love you." He started kissing me then slowly entered me until he felt the tightness slow him down. Edward continued the kisses and pressed through quickly. I winced below him. He stayed perfectly still, brought a hand up and gently brushed the hair from my face and asked, "Well?"

"You're amazing and sexy and I bet this is about to get better," I said as I felt myself move to try and get closer to him.

"Yes," and he started moving within me and touching and kissing me everywhere he could. As our dance continued, the speed gradually built and together we climaxed as one. Edward rolled us so that we were lying side by side. "Principessa, you're the most passionate woman I've ever met."

"Edward, I've something for you." I rolled to my side of the bed and pulled out a card. I gave it to him and he pulled me in close while he opened it. He read it. I had bought a blank inside Valentine day card so that I could write my own personal love message for Edward. I've written him a poem.

When we are together

I sit here watching  
>the twinkle of the stars,<br>the full moon in its beauty,  
>in the cool night breeze;<p>

a feeling so strong, yet said very less,  
>a emotion that whirls around like a tornado,<br>but expressed not even a whisper;

as the gentle breeze tried to play a lullaby,  
>my eyes just refused to pay heed,<br>drowned in thoughts of you,  
>my mind was as fresh as it can be;<p>

all these times, all those moments,  
>I can't believe how I let go<br>I can't understand why I didn't say  
>what my heart was crying out loud;<p>

I'm always thinking of you  
>thinking of expressing myself<br>but my words  
>when I look at you, when I speak with you<br>It always ends up to one thing  
>I just can't think of<br>the right words to say;

if only the wind could carry  
>the unrevealed emotions<br>that my heart is crying out every night,  
>I would send it as my messenger right away!<p>

should I tell you  
>how awful it feels<br>giving off our time alone  
>don't you feel the pain<br>when your eyes lock with mine?

sometimes life can be deceiving  
>I'll tell you one thing<br>it's always better when we're together,  
>promises, I don't make<br>of the riches and wealth,  
>all I have and all that I can<br>give you is my love  
>for as long as I am alive<br>to cement our future  
>to make our dreams come true!<p>

Love you, Your Principessa.

"Thank you, Principessa. When did you write this?"

"You're welcome. I wrote it when I got back from Costa Rica that first night after a workout and I couldn't get to sleep. My brain wouldn't stop thinking about us. I wondered why you hadn't made love to me down there and I was sure tonight was going to be you telling me that you wanted us to be just friends since you were leaving right after Valentine's Day. But I knew I loved you anyway and I would eventually get over this heartache. But then…"

A/N Have a good day. Please leave me some love in the form of a review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward silenced me and said, "I wanted to make love to you so badly in Costa Rica; but I thought it would be to cliché. I realize making love to you for the first time on Valentine's Day is just as cliché, but I thought it would be perfect for you and at least we were back home together."

"Thank you and it was. But Edward, what do you get the guy that has everything?"

"You gave me the two best gifts right now. You gave me all of yourself and the most incredible poem telling me about you and I."

Edward slipped out of bed and threw me a robe and then he helped me put it on. Now come here and he scooped me up. As he opened the bedroom door, I said, "Where are we going? Edward, you're still naked."

"To the hot tub and I don't care."

"What?"

"Shhh. There's no one here, but us. Trust me; this'll feel good on your body." We went out to the hot tub; and as I slid in, Edward leaned over and said, "You look beautiful naked in this hot tub and now even more so with that blush covering your entire body."

"Well, get in here and keep me company." Edward did and it was like we were both sitting in there with our bathing suits on.

Edward leaned over and asked, "How do feel down there?"

"Edward, it's a little tender; however you've made me feel very relaxed, wonderful and loved." 

"Bella, do you know that since you've made love to me, there's the most amazing glow coming off of you. I don't think it's ever going to go away." Edward just barely ghosted his hands along my arms and then whispered how much he loved me and kissed my shoulder.

"I hope it doesn't," I quietly admitted to him. "Maybe by my brothers scaring all my potential beaus away and working as hard as I did in everything else, it was to cave myself for this perfect moment in time with you. Edward," and I turned to him. He started kissing me. I think my wet fingers may have caught a tear rolling down his face but I couldn't tell and I didn't care as I melted into his arms.

Edward pulled back from the kiss a little but whispered, "If we continue kissing like this, you know what is going to happen? So if you want it to, just keep kissing me?"

I leaned in and whispered, "Yes. I want to. My laptop isn't in my bag; I brought clothes for tomorrow and tonight."

"You're an angel," and then we started kissing and touching one another's bodies. After his hand grazed through my lower lips and my reaction was grinding down onto his manhood, he scooped me up and said, "Grab your robe." I did and he carried me through a door, I had never gone into before.

"Edward, where we going?"

He leaned down by my ear and said, "Someplace where I have wanted to take you since I saw you looking at the plane on our first trip together, my bed." I felt a chill run down my back. He carried me into his bathroom first and said, "Grab two towels." Then he carried me into his bedroom where he laid me down on his bed. He said, "Roll to your stomach." I did and he straddled my back using his towel and hands, he started a gentle massage and drying me off. Eventually my towel disappeared with Edward's touches. Edward gently moved to the side and turned me to my back.

I said, "This isn't fair," and I pulled his towel away. His manhood appeared and was hard and ready to play again. We warmed our bodies up from our cores and then we joined together and did our own private dance.

This time as we made love, Edward held my hips very tightly and got us moving even closer together. I exploded first and Edward kept us together even when I tried to roll away. He whispered the most beautiful, passionate words into my ear. I even started crying in his arms he was so loving. I looked up to him and asked, "Edward, are you still inside of me?"

"Yes, I'm very much still solid inside of you. Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes," and shifted my pelvis a little and this time.

Edward said "Oh fuck, Bella that didn't take much." As he started to come down, he laid his head on my pillow next to my head.

I smiled at him and whispered, "Did I do that?"

Edward smiled back and said, "Yes you did; but we actually did it together. Right now my biggest problem is that I never want to let you leave my bed."

"Well, I promise I'll stay at least tonight if you give me 10 minutes."

"Actually, I'll give you seven now go."

I rolled out of bed, grabbing my robe and went towards the guest room to put on the pink thong and pink teddy I bought. I even had time to run to the kitchen for water. I returned to his room breathless and saw Edward's bed was empty. I said, "Edward where are you?" I started to walk towards the bathroom. The next thing I heard was a door closing and within a split second he had me scooped up and back in bed.

"You're so beautiful in this and I can't imagine being without you until March. Will you still come and see me over spring break? You can leave on Thursday after class and stay through the following Saturday night."

"Of course, I'm still coming. I want to see you and see how you make a movie."

"Good, but how do you want to get there?"

"Fly!"

"Oh, you're so bad," and unfortunately he figured out how ticklish I really was. But he was just as ticklish, so I played right back.

Finally when we both gave up and were laying there trying to catch our breath, he asked, "How do you want to fly there?"

"Safely," I said.

Then he looked at me again and said, "You're incorrigible. Do you want to fly down with two other pilots and send the plane back? Or do you want to bring your parents and everyone can stay for the week? You can even see if your brothers want to come; we can arrange for them to stay on the set or in town. Just let me know, what you want to do and I'll have it arranged."

"Well I'll see. I think my brothers and dad would love seeing the movie set."

He leaned over and whispered, "There's one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to stay with me every night."

"Ok, I'll talk to them later."

"Now, do you think I can convince you to fly down with me Sunday?"

"Edward, I really shouldn't."

"Ok, I won't ask you to go again; but you have to stay here until I leave."

"Does that mean you'll cook for me?"

"Yes, then I'll stay; but I have a secret for you."

"What's that?"

"I was planning on staying through Sunday morning anyway."

"Ohhh, you were. Come here," and he pulled me in close to him. All cuddled together on his bed was how we fell asleep.

I awoke early the next day; I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep so I rolled out of bed and put on a robe and went to the kitchen and got a drink. I went to the guest bedroom, took a shower and got dressed. I went back to the kitchen and found Edward there. "Good morning, my Principessa. How about blueberry pancakes this morning for breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," and I poured us each a glass of orange juice. Once we each had three on a plate, we went and sat down. As we ate, Edward looked up and asked, "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"When you wake up next time would you wake me up to?"

"Ok," I said. "I'm sorry."

Edward leaned over next to me and said, "It's ok; I just missed you."

"So what should we do today?"

"I don't know? Relax maybe, watch a movie."

Edward leaned over and started whispering what he would like to do to me in my ear. I looked at him and smiled saying, "Really."

He scooped me up, smiled and said, "Yes, since you've given yourself to me mind, body and soul. I plan on keeping you very close to me preferable in bed until I have to leave on Sunday." That is exactly what we did. We watched movies, worked out, cooked, made love and snuggled. As we woke up together early Sunday morning, he carried me to his shower and we made love. Then Edward carried me back to bed where we made love one more time until I fell asleep in Edward's arms. I awoke to my cell phone ringing next to me.

The first thing I heard was, "Good afternoon, Principessa."

"Edward, where are you?"

"Just about to take off for Costa Rica."

"Edward, I didn't get to tell you good bye."

"Actually, you did. I whispered it in your ear while you are sleeping. You told me good bye and I love you. I knew I had worn you out over the weekend. I decided to let you sleep; but it's very hard to leave you sleeping naked in my bed. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Edward, I already miss you."

"I know; I miss you, too. I love you."

"Edward, I never thought I would say this I love you and I'll see you later."

I hung up, got up and showered. I headed home after I packed my stuff. At my condo, I pulled out my homework and got to work. About 8:00 my time, my cell phone rang, "Hello," I said.

"Hello, Sun Goddess."

"Hello, Water King."

"Where are you?"

"At my condo studying."

"So you went back home."

"Yes, I needed my homework."

"Just remember, you can always go stay at my house anytime you want, particularly, if the paparazzi gets in the way."

"I know."

"Be careful, the press and the photographers will still be around."

"I will."

Edward said, "Bella." I just relaxed into my couch and we talked for another half an hour. Finally Edward said, "Beautiful, good night and remember I love you."

"Good night and I love you, too."

For the next two weeks, that's what we did. We talked on the phone almost everyday and once in a while it turned into phone sex. I received a call from the flight service on Monday asking me if I could fly Friday through Sunday to Miami with your dad?"

I hated asking this question but I had too, "Is it a client that we have flown for before?"

"Yes, you would leave around lunchtime on Friday and comeback on Sunday morning."

"That's fine."

"Okay, I'll take you off the schedule."

That night, when I told Edward that I would call him when I got to the hotel in Miami. The press had died down for the most part and left me alone since they knew Edward was gone. I was keeping myself very busy. On top of my regular homework, I was now reviewing even more for my architectural boards that I was taking the last Saturday of April. My finals were going to be nine days later. I was planning on turning in my final project before I left on spring break.

When Friday rolled around, I met my dad at the airport and we checked over the plane. The CEO and his wife arrived from one of the hotels in town and off we went. I loved the flying and it helped me take my mind off missing Edward. We landed at about 9:30 PM local time and my dad put me in the cab and said, "I'll meet you at the hotel. I have an errand to do for your mother."

"Okay."

So I got to my hotel and checked in. I had picked up a glass of wine at the bar and took it to my room. I kicked off my shoes, sat down on my couch and called Edward. He answered in two rings, "Hello, Principessa."

"Hi to you, too."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm just tired I guess and I miss you. Plus my dad ditched me tonight at the airport."

"I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

"Edward, this distance sucks. Why did it take me so long to let go and come to you. I wish we were closer because I just need you to hold me."

"Really," then there was a knock at my door.

"Edward hold on a minute; someone is at my door."

"Just remember to check the peephole first."

"I know I will." So I did and I squealed, "Edward," as I opened the door.

"Yes Principessa," and both phones were tossed away. I was just as quickly scooped up and carried to a waiting king size bed. As he laid me down, he smiled and said, "I've just one more question?"

"What's that?"

"Do you just want me to hold you or do more?"

I wrap my arms around him and pulled him towards me and whispered, "Edward, please do more?"

"Okay, but I'll be right back." I heard a door lock. We were soon the only two people in the entire world. Edward locked us into our own world and then climbed back into bed with me and started a kiss and removing my clothes as I did the same for him.

Once we had come down off our natural high, I was back cuddled up in his arms. I asked, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I miss you. When I heard from you that you were coming to Miami, I decided to meet you."

"So this wasn't a set up."

"No it really was legit though that is why I was calling your dad to see if I could set up a trip for you, too."

"How long are you going to stay until?"

"Sunday, when you leave. Bella, I have a secret."

"What's that?"

"I don't plan on leaving this suite all weekend."

"What time on Sunday are you leaving?"

"My dad and I are leaving at 6:00 am."

"Good."

"But Edward, I do need eight hours of sleep before I fly on Sunday."

"I can accept that as long as I get to sleep with you."

"Good, I missed you plus I have my own secret," I whispered. "I like sharing a bed with you and I now know that it's lonely by myself."

"Really."

"Yes, and don't you dare say it," and I kissed him.

"I have a present for you." He reached to the side of the bed and handed me a box. I opened it and a beautiful turquoise teddy fell out.

"Edward, it's beautiful. It reminds me of the water you and I played in down in Costa Rica. Thank you; I love it."

"You're welcome and before you put it on, come here."I easily moved into his waiting arms. The rest of the weekend we spent making love, eating, dancing, talking and sleeping. Edward woke me at the 4:00 am Sunday morning to make love one more time. Then we had an early breakfast, finally I showered and changed to leave for my flight. Edward and I said goodbye at my door and I met my dad in the lobby.

"Good morning, dad."

"Bella, you look beautiful. Edward is making you very happy."

"He is dad. Now let's go to my first love flying." Together we easily flew home. I worked on homework and was in bed at eight and fell asleep easily.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

But at nine, my phone rang, "Hello," I said.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't think I would wake you."

"Sorry, I was tired."

"Okay, call me after ground school tomorrow night? I love you."

"Fine. I love you and good night." Then I had the most beautiful dreams.

The next two weeks flew by leading up to spring break. Both of my brothers were so excited to get to go see Edward working on the movie set. Everyone met me at the airport at one to head for Costa Rica. Emmett swooped me into his arms as I headed for the plane.

"Thanks, lil' sis. I have needed a vacation for so long. This worked out perfect. I promise not to scare Edward too much until the end of the week."

The next voice I heard was Jasper saying, "Put our sister down and quit threatening your pilot. She is the one controlling this plane. I'm waiting to torture Edward and our little sister when we are safely in Costa Rica."

"Mom save me. Please tell me you told these two to behave and that Edward is a nice guy."

"Yes, Bella. I did."

My dad interjected, "Now we have some international flying to do. Shall we all go?"

Finally I was allowed on the plane and got a hug from Jasper. I settled into the pilot seat and had us up in the air on our way to Costa Rica. Edward's assistant had set everything up for my family. They were staying on a yacht near the one Edward and I would be staying on. One day, we're going to go through the rain forest on zip lines, another day was Whitewater rafting, two days on the set. Tomorrow night, we were going to have a family dinner including Edward on his yacht. On the last night, we're all going into town to a restaurant and dance club. We also had access to speedboats, jet skis, and snorkeling gear. One day, my brothers and I were going scuba diving with Edward. Once we arrived, Jake met us at the airport. I went running up to him and said, "I have missed you and so have my classmates."

"Hi, Bella. I have missed you, too. Let's get you back to the yachts and get you all settled," said Jake. He whispered, "Be careful, Bella. There are cameras around." Jake drove us to the pier where there were several yachts secured. When we all started walking towards the pier, Jake leaned over and said, "Edward's yacht is at the end of the pier. Go tell him hello and see if you can get him to come back here and say hello."

Then I heard, "No need. I'm right here." I ran down the pier to him, he said, "Hello, Principessa. I love you."

I kissed him and said, "I love you."

Edward pulled out of our kiss and held my hand saying, "Let's get your family settled."

"If we have too, Emmett and Jasper are big strong boys; they can help my mom and dad."

As we stopped in front of my family, Edward said hello to my parents and shook my dad's hand and hugged my mom. Then I said, "Jasper and Emmett, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, these are my sometimes pain in the ass big brothers. Emmett is the huge one and Jasper is the good looking one."

Edward, Emmett and Jasper all shook hands. When he shook Jasper's, I could see the look that Jasper was giving him. Emmett was less subtle he tried to squeeze the hell out of his hand.

Edward finally said, "Emmett, I need that hand tomorrow for windsurfing do you think I can have it back."

"Sure man, sorry."

I muttered, "Bull shit."

Edward said, "Let me show you around your yacht."

My mom Renee said, "Thanks, Edward."

What Edward said next shocked me, "Thank you for scaring away all the boys from her life. I just hope you will let me stay around."

"For right now, we will especially seeing how happy she is to see you. On top of that, we're in a beautiful country getting to do all kinds of cool things plus we get to see a movie being made," Emmett said.

We had been on their yacht for about ten minutes, when we heard a ruckus going on outside.

Suddenly, Jake was on the yacht with us. "Edward, there is an unidentified high speed boat coming in. Do you want to stay here or head back to your yacht?"

"Mine, it's more secure for Bella and myself. Tomorrow, we'll all have dinner together on my yacht."

"Good, we can't wait," my mom said.

Edward pulled a radio out of his pocket and said "Here is a radio to get a hold of my assistant."

"Good night, mom and dad."

"See you tomorrow all. Sorry about this," Edward said as he pulled me off of the yacht so that we could race towards his.

"No problem; just take care of my daughter," my dad said as he headed back to the pier.

Edward and I were heading for his yacht quickly when his phone started ringing. He got it out and I said, "Now what?"

Then he said into the phone, "Yes Alice."

I got to listen to Edward's one sided conversation wrapped in his arms, "What? Is that you? What the fuck? Yes Jake and Seth will start the reorganizing and then call my assistant in the morning. No not until tomorrow morning. No Alice that won't work tonight. Alice I said no. You were not invited; you can wait. Jake and Seth are paid by me. Good night, Alice."

Edward turned to Jake as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and said, "Jake stand down; it's Alice and Rose on the speed boat. My parents will be behind them about 20 minutes on the yacht. Can you help make room for it to come in?"

"Boss, you weren't expecting them."

"Fuck no. I'm sure Alice talked them into it; so that she could meet Bella."

"Go boss. We'll handle it and no one besides you two and Seth and I as your guards will get on the yacht until tomorrow, I promise."

"Thanks guys."

Once we're aboard the yacht, Edward scooped me up and carried me into the main living area. He set me on the couch and captured my lips as he ended the kiss, he asked, "I'm sorry about my family showing up. I promise they weren't invited. How about a Corona?"

"Yes and it's okay. I have no problems meeting your family on this trip. But I brought you a present this time."

"You did." I open my bag and pull out a box. I hand it to him and went to sit on the other couch while he opens it. Before I could get away from him, he pulled me down onto his lap and held onto me as he opens it.

"What do we have here, my Principessa?" Edward asked. He found his own swim trunks and boxers in our beautiful ocean color. "Bella, I love them."

I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "I have one more present; but this one I need to show you. Will you let me up?"

"Yes."

I stood up and unwrapped by wrap dress to show him a matching bikini. The next thing I knew I was up in his arms and lying in a massive king size bed with Edward coming down on top of me. "You look magnificent; you've been working out."

"Yes, I have thanks to you. I've finally learned to balance my personal life, schooling and put the extra time I have into workouts since my boyfriend isn't around. And don't you dare say anything mean?"

"Principessa, it has paid off."

"Really," and I caught his leg with one of my karate moves and pinned him. Then I started unbuttoning his shirt and moved down to his short's button next.

Edward looked at me and said, "Have you also been practicing your karate?"

"Yes, I have. It is a part of my workout routine."

Edward did get a hold of my neck and pulled my lips down to him. While we're kissing, he flipped me and pinned me. He pulled the tie of my bikini top, captured my breasts. When he looked back up at me he said, "You're amazing and I have missed you."

"Edward, I can't wait." Then we finally joined together to become one. "Bella, you're amazing. I'm very glad we're back together."

Edward then pulled me tight and said, "Go to sleep." At 6:00 am, Edward woke me up and said, "Get up, so we can go to the set together."

"Fine," so I rolled over his body and went into the bathroom heading for the shower.

"You're evil; and at some point, I will get even."

I said, "You woke me up and told me to get up; so I did." I slipped into the shower. After the shower, I put my wet hair into a ponytail and braided it down my back. With shorts, tank top and sneakers on, I added a hint of foundation and grabbed a hat so that I was ready to go. Edward handed me a bottle of water and said, "Are you ready for a jog to the set? I need to warm up. I promise there'll be fruit and food waiting for us."

"Sure," and we left our boat together.

As we got to the beginning of the pier, both of my brother's met us at their yacht and asked, "Can we join your jog?"

"Of course, let's go," Edward said.

We all went off together. At the set, Edward got all of us setup and he went to work after I received one last kiss and I love you whispered in my ear.

Emmett then asked me, "So what was the ruckus about with the speed boat last night and now there is an extra yacht on the dock?"

I finished my orange juice and then said, "Edward's parents and sisters came in unannounced last night."

"Well, how did that meeting go?"

"Remember, I have already met his mother and she is an amazing woman and designer. Edward told his sister to fuck off last night and she could meet all of us at dinner tonight; he wasn't very happy."

"Ahh, baby sister does that mean your yacht wasn't rocking last night."

I punched him saying, "That is none of your fucking business."

"Shit, baby sister, that hurt."

"Well Emmy don't pick on my sexual experience or lack thereof." I then went back to my seat and watched until everyone took a break for lunch. I stayed with Edward for a quiet lunch for two and my brothers headed back to our parents.

That night at dinner, I was introduced to Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rose. Carlisle was an attorney and Esme was of course a fashion designer for her own line. Rose was a model for her mother and Alice was also a designer as well. I then introduced the Cullens to my family – Charlie and Renee and then my two lugs of brothers, Emmett being into restoring cars and Jasper, the jazz singer. Rose showed interest in Emmett's car business. Carlisle mentioned how even though Rose was beautiful, she also knew her way around cars. Alice was begging Jasper to sing something, but Jasper didn't want to. So instead, I offered Alice a sampling of Jasper's singing. I went and got my good night Bella song I had that he wrote and recorded for me. Edward also regaled the family about moviemaking. In exchange, my brothers and parents told Edward stories about us, but particularly about me. Carlisle, Rose and Alice dished just as many stories about him. I went to the galley after a while and got 2 coronas. I came back out and put my arms around Edward's neck and said, "Can we go for a walk along the beach?"

"Everyone, please excuse us, so that I can take your sister and daughter for a walk. Good night all. Bella, just let me let Jake know where we're heading."

While Edward was finding Jake, I said to Alice, "Yes, you can join us tomorrow morning zip lining."

"Eeehhh, you've made me so happy, Bella."

"Good. Please let Edward know I'll meet him down by my family's yacht and have him bring the coronas."

"Yes, I will." Then I walked my family back to their yacht.

My dad asked, "We're still meeting at eight tomorrow?"

"Yes, good night," and Edward then caught up and handed me my corona and took my other hand and off we went. About thirty minutes down the beach, Edward said, "How much further would you walk?"

"Until you tell me to turnaround."

"Bella, I've got a way I can get you to turnaround."

"What's that?"

He started whispering all the things he would like to do to me in my ear from kissing me to driving into me, touching me and making me plead for my release. "Darling," I smiled at him and said, "I bet I can hold out longer than you can."

"We'll see about that," and then we headed back to the yacht hand in hand. Once in our bedroom, I knocked him onto the bed. Then I made him watch me strip in front of him. When I made it down to my bra and panties, he pulled me in and said as he touched me, "My mom may know your exact sizes, but Bella what about my taste?"

"Edward, your taste is exquisite." I pulled his tee off and when he entered me this time, I rolled us so that he was on the bottom and I started my own hip dance with him inside me. It didn't take long for him to explode. Edward then flipped us back and leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You won, but now I'm going to make you explode to," and he did using his fingers and tongue down on lower lips, clit and my g-spot. As I finally started coming down off the high he caused me to reach. We laid next to each other, Edward said, "Principessa, you've become an amazing lover in a very short period of time."

The next thing, I knew Edward scooped me up to take me into a shower. With the hot water falling over us, he started rubbing and touching my entire body. He gently slid into me and pinned me against the shower wall. This time he moved his manhood that had now recovered all around the inside of me until I exploded against him. I realized as one leg slid down his body I wasn't going to be able to hold myself up anymore. "Edward," I whimpered, "I can barely stand."

"It's okay; I've got you." He tightened his grip on me and got control of my one dangling leg and held me tight as he carried me back to bed. Once he got us all dried off, we cuddled up and fell sleep together.

**A/N Some hot loving in Costa Rica making the yacht rock. Anybody wish that was you.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning he kissed me goodbye, way to early while I was still laying in bed. I rolled over and went back to sleep. The rest the week flew by in a flurry of fun. Mornings were spent with my family and his exploring the country; afternoons I watched Edward work; and evenings were with Edward on his yacht. But at bed time, Edward was always there. He even started quizzing me for my architectural boards. On Friday morning, Edward woke me up and said, "Go put on your bikini for scuba diving today!"

"No Edward."

"Actually, it's all right because there's a shorty wet suit waiting in the shower for you."

"Edward, what about after?"

"If you want to come back and change, you can? But you shouldn't worry, you're gorgeous."

"Fine, where are you shooting this afternoon?"

"Shhhh," he said. "It's a secret spot."

"Is that why I can't watch you shoot, today?"

He leaned in and kissed me. Then he said, "I'm taking all day off. Once we're done diving with our families, we're getting on the speedboat and hiding."

"Really?"

"Yes, so is that the real reason why you wanted me in a bikini?"

"Yes, but we'll be back so that we can go to town with our families for dinner and dancing."

"What if I don't want to and I would rather hide all night with you."

"I love you and your idea; but yes we're all going out tonight. We promised. Now go." I changed into the bikini and then pulled the shorty partway up so that it was sitting just under my bikini line.

I came out of the bathroom and Edward escorted me upstairs to the table and chairs for breakfast. I said as I got a glass of orange juice. "By the way, my brothers haven't tried to scare you away yet, have they?"

"No they haven't. I think they are having plenty of fun and are enjoying themselves. Between my sisters and all the activities I arranged for them, they have nothing to complain about."

"I didn't think they would. They're really enjoying having your sisters around. I think they are developing some crushes on them. Last night, they told me they were glad they scared away all the other boys."

"I'm very glad they did to." And I received a kiss. "We're diving with three dive masters today. The three dive masters will pick up our families and come down here with all of our gear."

"Really, we're going out on the yacht today."

"Yes. Now, can I ask a question about your family?"

"I suppose."

"Have any your brothers been married and divorced?"

"No. Why?"

"Do any of them have serious girlfriends?"

"No. Why? Jasper almost got married in college; but two weeks before the wedding he saw the light of day with Maria. She has his first job set up with her daddy's company, their first house and the first six months of their marriage planned out. He walked away with his head held high and a Jazz music contract at the same time. After that, my brothers were both a little skittish around the women and were not looking for any commitments."

"Do your brothers work as hard as you do?" 

"Yes."

"We're all very driven," I said finally giving him a little bit of attitude.

"Relax, Bella. You're all driven to succeed. I guess I can't blame you for not knowing how to have fun. It must be a family gene to succeed in business first."

"Edward," and I swatted him. "I think you have gotten me to have fun. Look at my brothers on this trip; they've had a ton of fun this week."

"Hush, my Principessa. I was giving you a compliment. You're an amazing woman and now you're learning to balance your life."

I look at him and said, "You know you're no better than me. You're working your butt off right now and the only reason you're having fun is because we're here."

"Okay, you're right, but my schedule isn't 9 to 5 Monday through Friday."

"Neither is mine, so shut up and come here and put my sunscreen on."

After he kissed my shoulders, neck, face and lips; he finished the sunscreen. Edward said, "C'mon. I see everyone coming," and we met them at the bottom of the boat to load the gear. The captain quickly pushed off and thirty minutes later we were tying off to a buoy. While we had cruised out, the dive masters had given all of us our instructions. Both sets of parents were just going to watch the kids dive. First Emmett, Rose and their instructor went in, followed by Jasper, Alice and their instructor went in. All six of them headed west. Edward and I and our instructor headed east. I was between the instructor and Edward. After about fifteen minutes, we were swimming down near the bottom of the ocean. Edward pointed to something that looked like a trunk and we swam up to it. He picked it up and opened it. As he opened it, there was a note that read, "This is not a proposal, but will you think about becoming engaged to me? I love you, Edward." He looked at my face mask and I nodded yes. He put the chest in my hand and in the bottom of the chest was a beautiful diamond heart pendant. The instructor got our attention. He directed us towards a turtle; we followed a turtle until we came up to the surface and got on the boat.

As soon as we had our gear off for the most part, I was hugging Edward and said, "Edward, I love you. Thank you for the beautiful necklace. Let me get out of this wetsuit and I'll be back."

"Okay, but don't take long. Our families are on their way back."

"Fine, I'll be right back." When I returned, I had switched to my of white sun dress. We all gathered on the sun deck and sat and relaxed talking about the diving as we went back to the dock. Our families helped the dive masters carry all the dive gear off the yacht. I said, "Goodbye to our families as they left.

Emmett turned around and said, "Thanks Edward and sis. But you don't need to wear that cover up. Jasper and I have known how hot you are. That's why we scared all the guys away for all those years."

Rose said, "Bella, Emmett is right you have a gorgeous body; you should have been a model with me. Alice and I will help you get ready tonight. We have the perfect dress for you."

I turned beet red and turned into Edward's chest and said "Go on, get out of here." I slowly looked up at Edward embarrassed by that comment. Once they were out of our sight, Edward reached down behind me, grabbed the hem of my dress and whispered, "Take it off. Actually I'll take it off of you for you." Once it was off, he lowered me to one of the lounges and said, "Your necklace looks stunning on you." We started kissing and then he whispered, "For anything else I want to do, I need to take you down to our cabin."

I whispered back, "So then we'd better go; but not that I'm complaining, I thought we were taking the speed boat out."

Edward scooped me up and carried me down to our bed and said, "We'll still go out on the speed boat; you just distracted me so we'll be a little later leaving."

Edward then made love to me with only my beautiful diamond heart pendant on. After we rolled to face each other, he smiled and said, "Now go make yourself beautiful, so we can enjoy the rest of the day."

"Edward, does it matter what I wear?"

"No, it doesn't because whatever you wear will decide what we're going to do. Go take a shower and I'll meet you upstairs for lunch in about an hour or so." I came upstairs in a beautiful black green and white floral flimsy dress; I had another bikini on under my dress. I put my hair back in a headband. Edward was reading so I came up behind him and wrapped by arms around his neck asking, "Do I get lunch now?"

"Yes, after I get a kiss." He pulled me into his lap for a kiss. As the kiss ended, he held onto the necklace and said, "That's beautiful right there on your neck." After lunch, we got into a jeep and drove all around the set areas so that we could avoid any press. At one beach, I was standing ankle deep in the water when I heard Edward say you are stunning. I pulled my dress off to reveal a beautiful white bikini; I dove into the ocean and swam away enjoying the coolness of the water on my skin.

I heard him say, "You're a mermaid as well as a sun goddess."

When Edward caught up to me, he said, "Now swim back to shore." We did and he laid out a blanket so that we could relax together. Edward quizzed me for my architectural finals.

Around five, we headed back to the yacht. As we walked down the pier together, I was accosted by Alice and Rose. They helped me get ready for dinner and dancing with both our families. They asked me a million questions about Emmett and Jasper. The three of us girls left their yacht together and arm in arm in arm, we came down the pier to find our boys.

After Edward spun me in a hug spin, he whispered in my ear, "You look stunning. It looks like you have new friends with my sisters."

"Yes I think I just met three really good friends that I'll keep forever. Now let's go. The sooner we go the sooner we can get back to the yacht."

We took three cars into town; Rose and Emmett were on one motorcycle. Jasper and Alice were in a second car with my parents. Edward and I rode with his parents to the restaurant. Jake was also on a motorcycle with us. At dinner, Emmett, Jasper and my dad continued asking Edward a million questions about moviemaking. Our families were a perfect match, Edward and I shared plenty of dancing plus we all went out for a few line dances as a group. Jasper said to me, "Bella, you have even learned how to dance. You dance the salsa really well."

"Thanks Jasper. I have had a really good teacher since my brothers scared off all the possibilities all those years ago."

Edward leaned towards Jasper and fist bumped him and said, "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. Just don't hurt her and keep her protected," Jasper said.

Emmett added, "or else." Rose hit him and I hid my face into Edward's chest as I was flushed in embarrassment. We finally drove back to the yacht; I told my family I'll see you around 11 am, knowing we planned to be in the air by noon.

Back on our yacht in the living room, there was salsa music playing. We started dancing and it slowly turned into dirty dancing. Edward then whispered, "Is that little white bikini on under this?"

I just smiled which took us down to our bed knowing that it was a new white lace bra and panties not the bikini.

As the dress came over my head, Edward said, "Not the white bikini, but this is just as incredible." Edward covered me in kisses, except where the pure white lace bra and white lace boy shorts were at. This time I flipped and pinned him. As I sat on his hips, I helped take his shirt off. Together the rest of our clothes came off, I retaliated and slid straight down onto my Edward and set our pace. "Bella fuck come with me now," and we came as one in a wonderful climax leaving each of us glowing and glistening. Wanting to stay as close together as possible, I laid on his chest with his arms wrapped around me and that is how we fell asleep. At 7:00 am, he woke me up to make love again. Then Edward brought me breakfast in bed. I finally had to pack and shower for my trip home. While I was packing, Edward saw some of the new clothes lying out.

Edward commented, "Bella, I know my mother's designs; I believe most of these new clothes are from my mom."

"Yes, she sent them to me and your sister has given me some on this trip also."

"Bella, they must love you because she's never willingly done anything for my other girlfriends. They've always had to beg in the past or I had to ask for them. I love you, my Principessa."

Edward went with us to the airport. After my family thanked him and told him goodbye, I hugged him and kissed him goodbye. I said, "I love you," with tears coming down my face. My brothers wolf whistle at me and I broke off the kiss. I turned and headed for the plane wiping the tears away.

Edward said, "I love you, too." I ran back into his arms for an even longer kiss. Finally, I had to pull away to get on the jet. Quickly, my father and I headed northwest back to Vegas.

Back in Vegas, we all went out to eat and relived the week in Costa Rica. My mom hugged me goodnight and quietly said, "I know you are sad that Edward is still in Costa Rica and that he loves you and you won't be with him. However when you miss him, text him, call him or remember your happy times; I've never seen you so happy. You have also made your brothers very happy meeting Alice and Rose. I see an interesting family being meshed together. So please stop crying and be the amazing daughter, student, sister, colleague and girlfriend you are."

"Thanks, mom. I needed to hear that and I love you."

On Sunday, I saw my brother's off and then did homework.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

On Monday, I went back to the school and architecture. Now every night, when I talk to Edward, he asks me more architectural questions so that he can help me get ready for my boards. The next three weeks went flying by. My A's weren't as high as they had been, but I still had them. On Friday, the day before the test, Edward called and said, "Good luck, but try and do something fun today, too."

He quizzed me for an hour and then he went back to work on his movie.

After our call, I went into a reviewing pattern, I did thirty minutes review and then thirty minutes play and so on all day long until five. I called my mom and asked if she wanted to go to the spa with me. We had a light dinner and went to the spa. At 10:30, I was driving home. I checked my phone for messages and Edward had called. I called him back and told him about dinner and the spa with my mom.

"Good for you. Do you want me to ask you questions or not?"

"No that's okay. Why don't you talk dirty to me?" First Edward laughed at me, but I didn't let that bother me. I simply asked him what he was wearing to prove my point. After making it back to my condo, I was definitely hot and bothered.

As I stepped into my house, Edward said, "Goodnight my love and good luck tomorrow though you won't need it. I love you, Principessa."

"I love you, too. Good night."

The next morning I got up, ate, reviewed my notes and then went to the school for the exam. After 3 hours, I walked out with a sigh of relief. I went for drive and was having lunch when Edward called. He said, "One down, five to go."

"I know. Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and then Monday and Tuesday." I went back to my condo to start studying for my last five finals. On Wednesday, I got my grade back on my project. I got an A plus a note from the professor that it was the best projects to date. I called Edward all excited. He applauded me and sent me a dozen roses the next morning. My brothers and his family all called and checked on me. While I continued studying for my finals, I did thirty minutes on and thirty minutes off. It was working really well. On Sunday, I enjoyed the day and studied in the evening. By Monday night, I was tired yet excited to be done. Around 5:00 pm, my phone rang and I answered, "Hello."

"Bella Swan."

"Yes."

"This is Mr. Volturri. I'm the head of a local architectural firm. A couple, no actually several of your professors recommended you for a job with my firm. Would you be able to come by my office around 3:00 PM tomorrow?"

"Sure, I would love too. Let me get all the details." I soon hung up with Mr. Volturri then I called Edward and blurted out, "Hi! How fast can you check someone out for me?"

"I can have it done by 10:00 AM. Who is it?"

I told Edward about Mr. Volturri and gave him all the information that I got. Edward acknowledged, "My Principessa, you're on a roll and only one final left."

"Yes, I think so," and we chatted. I had dinner and did the rest of my studying.

I finished my last final before 10:00 am. As I left, I kind of squealed in the parking lot before I got into my car. The first thing I did was call Edward. He answered and said, "He's clear. Go for the interview."

"Thanks for checking him out for me."

"Are you ready to graduate on Friday?"

"Yes, I'm so ready.

"How have you done on your finals?"

"I'm sure; I have done fine. I'm just glad I'm done. I feel like I could sleep for days."

"I'm coming in late Thursday night and will be at my house between 6 to 7 am Friday morning. What are the chances I could convince you to sleep at my place on Thursday night? I would love to wake you up with kisses and know I get to see my beautiful girlfriend sleeping in my bed."

"Pretty good because I've missed you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. So I'll see you Friday morning."

I went home and changed and went to my interview. We talked about my school and what I'd be doing for his office. He told me that my professors all loved me and my talent. He finally said, "I don't know what you got on your test; but I know you passed. I had the board fedex your scores to here for you to have."

"Okay, how did you do that?"

"I use to be on the board and still know several of the graders. The results were mailed today so I just asked to have it sent here." He handed me a sealed envelope; I opened it. I first saw a letter that came with it. I scored in the top 5% of everyone. I got to the score page. I got a 92% and I just smiled to myself. This piece of paper was everything I had worked for and with my degree tomorrow I was done and ready to go forward in my life.

"Well?," he said.

"I'm in the top 5% and scored a 92% across the nation."

"Bella, that's astounding. The average score in the office is an 83. When would you like to start?"

"What?" I stammered.

"Yes, I'm offering you a job. Your teachers' recommendations are all I needed. I saw your project and now I want to give you a job!"

"Okay, but I wanted to wait to start until after Memorial Day."

"No problem."

"Plus I really was hoping I could work from home unless I had a meeting with a client or I was needed to go to a worksite."

"Done," and then he offered me an amazing salary. He told me to think about it and let him know by Friday. Mr. Volturi sent me off with a contract to review with all my requests already added.

I got back to my car and went straight to my parents. I called Edward and put him on speaker on their house. Then I told everyone my news. After everyone settled down, I said, "Now Edward, do you see why I worked so hard?"

"I do and it paid off Bella. Though you had no idea it was coming."

"No I didn't."

"Well, the three of you should go out and celebrate."

"I think we will and you and I can celebrate Saturday. Okay?"

"Of course, we will and I know exactly what we are going to do."

After my parents and I went out for an amazing dinner that was my treat, I headed back to my condo. Photographers were starting to show up because they weren't sure when Edward would return. On Thursday, I went to Edward's to work out; the press was hovering expecting Edward to come back for my graduation so I was stuck in his house with the blinds down.

I called him and told him to watch out for them. I went to bed early and I was wearing the negligee that Edward had given me but this time with the thong on that he hadn't seen yet. At 5:00 am he wasn't there; but at 6:15 he crawled into bed with me and cuddled up with me. He whispered, "Shhh, go back to sleep," and we did until eight.

At 8, when I thought he was still asleep, I started to roll away but he pulled me in tight and said, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"Now come here," and we reunited as one after six weeks apart. It was all love and soft, gentle touches and caresses until we exploded as one.

"I love you, Edward. Welcome home."

"I love you, my Principessa."

I headed for the shower so that I could start getting ready for graduation. I was in the kitchen nibbling on a muffin Edward had made me. Jake came into the kitchen and I turned and said, "Welcome home, Jake. Did you and your wife enjoy the morning?"

"Hi Bella and yes, Edward was kind enough to have her meet me over here after we heard about all the press around. But that is why I am here now, Leah can't even get out. We have a paparazzi problem out front!"

I gulped and asked, "How bad?" Edward turned to bring up the surveillance cameras on his computer.

"Way too much press. Leah is safe in my room for right now."

I looked over Edward's shoulder at the screen and saw how bad it was. Then I took a deep breath and said, "Edward, I don't want to ruin graduation for everyone else."

"No problem, I've an answer both of you come with me. Jake call Seth for backup just in case." Hand in hand, Edward led me outside to the fence line. Edward finally got everyone to quiet down. Edward said, "I have a deal for you all, are you interested?"

"What's that?" several of them said.

"We'll give you guys an interview if you all will not interrupt the commencement exercises today. There are way too many other people trying to enjoy their day. You guys know everyone else; you can call and get them away from the commencement ceremony. I can even get a photographer I know to supply pictures from the graduation."

"When would you do the interview?"

"Saturday morning."

"Deal."

"Okay, but one disturbance and the interview and the deal is off. We'll do the interview at 10 am here tomorrow."

"Deal."

The photographers got in their cars and started calling their buddies.

Edward leaned over, kissed me and said, "That did it."

"Yes and thank you for that Edward." We went back inside and we all finished our breakfast. Leah left first and we made sure the press knew it was her alone. Edward and I just went outside at the same time to wait for Seth and Jake to pull another car around. As we left, they photographed us but did not follow us towards the campus. My phone rang as we drove off. I answered, "Hi Alice."

"Congratulations, Bella. Are you on your way to graduation?"

"Yes. I'm with Edward, Seth and Jake, my new family."

"Hey. What about Carlisle, Esme, Rose and me?"

"Well you're my boyfriend's family. So Alice, what can I do for you?"

"Carlisle and Esme thought I should call and tell you that we are about to meet you at your graduation. I really wanted to see Jazzy again. Rose really wanted to see Emmett; so we all decided to fly in to surprise our brother's girlfriend." I kind of growled and handed the phone to Edward and said, "Please take care of her for me." Jake and Seth chuckled in the front seat.

Then I heard Edward say, "Hi Alice. Yes, I'll see you soon and Bella will be busy with her graduation. Tonight, we're going to have a dinner back at my house. Of course, you all can come. Just give us a break, Bella has to face her first interview with the press tomorrow. Thanks Alice. Tell everyone we'll see them soon."

We found no photographers anywhere on campus. Edward went and met my parents and two brothers and his family. Jake escorted me to the area for the graduates to meet. Once he knew I was safely inside, he left to join up with everyone else. I graduated at the main ceremony and then we went to my architecture one. There were some pictures taken, but thankfully no disturbances. We all went back to Edward's house for a catered dinner. They all shared vacation pictures with Edward, too. Edward and I went to a few of my friends parties and got back to his place around 1:00 am. Only Jake and Seth were still around. We went to bed. As I snuggled into bed, he handed me a box. Happy Graduation, my Principessa. I opened a very heavy box. There was a briefcase bag in pink leather with a small plaque with my initials on it. As I picked it up, it was heavy so I opened the bag and inside was a laptop. "Edward, this is too much."

He started kissing me and said, "No, it's not. You deserve it. I have seen your laptop and you needed a new one. Plus this one has the top of the line software and speed so that you can work from anywhere. Now let's put this away and get more comfortable."

"Edward, oh my god, with you coming home this morning, I never called Mr. Volutri back."

"Call him in the morning and explain."

"Oh, I guess I can. When he sent me the contract over, he gave me his cell number."

"Now come here," and we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to fresh blueberry pancakes. "Come on beautiful eat, we have our first press interview in about ninety minutes."

"Fine, if I have too." We sat in bed and ate them. I put on a dress, did my hair and makeup.

"Edward, since we have time, can I go and call Mr. Volturi first?"

"Yes," so I went to Edward's office and called.

"Mr. Volturi?" I asked as he answered.

"Yes."

"This is Bella Swan."

"Hello, I'm so sorry. Edward got home yesterday for my graduation and the press hit. We had to make a deal with them to get through graduation in peace. So my day was very hectic."

"Bella, that's okay, I understand. I should've never asked you to answer me on your graduation day."

"Well, I'm really sorry; I don't just forget things. I remembered at 2:00 am, but decided not to call you then."

"Thank you."

"By the way, my answer is yes and I'll bring the contract in on Monday."

"No problem and I look forward to seeing you then. How about you come in at lunchtime and I'll take you to lunch?"

"Okay, now please excuse me, I have to go face my first press conference."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I went out and found Edward and said, "Alright let's go." So for the next hour, we answered questions about us. Then we told them all good bye and we briefly kissed then headed back inside. Thank god Edward had forewarned me about the kiss at the end or I would have been upset.

Once inside, Edward said, "You need jeans, a tank on and riding boots."

I looked at him and smiled, "Are we going to where I think we are?"

"Yes, now move it."

Within ninety minutes and ditching two last picture seekers, we got to the stable. They brought us out our same two horses and away we went. Edward started leading the way back to our water fall. As we broke through the clearing, we both simultaneously gave the horses their head and away we flew. We slowed back down and got to the waterfall very easily. Once we dismounted and tied them up, we kissed. After we were breathless and finally pulled away from our kiss, Edward leaned his forehead down against and whispered, "That is what I wanted to do on our first date here."

"Really," I said. "This is what I wanted to do." I shimmied out of my jeans and tossed the tank top back at Edward. I walked into the water and continued to move over by the water fall. I turned my back to the fall and tilted my head back and felt the water from the fall pour over me.

Very quickly, Edward dove in, in his boxers and when he came up right next to me pulling me into him very tightly, he said, "You're way too smart."

"Thanks, you improvised well." Then he hugged me and we started to share another very passionate kiss. I wrapped my legs around him and he walked us back into the fall. It was amazing. Quietly, we were now standing behind the fall while we were still kissing. I'm not sure how, but he managed to move my bikini bottom and his boxers away and we made love while behind the waterfall. Then we got out and I laid in his lap. "Edward, this is wonderful. Can I have a nap please?"

"Sure, My Principessa, close your eyes."

Sometime later, I woke up to kissing on my neck. As I opened my eyes, I smiled at him and said, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Probably ninety minutes or so. But we're both dry, so why don't you get dressed before I jump you again and we can head back?"

"Alright, if I must."

I mounted backup and we raced back to the stable just like last time. We had a quiet candlelight dinner for two back at his place; he then brought me out a small graduation cake.

"Edward, thank you. Everything is delicious."

"You're welcome. I missed cooking for you."

"I missed your cooking, too."

We went into the movie room, cuddled up and watched a movie. Once we were nestled into his bed, he asked, "How often have you worn this thong and I didn't notice it?"

"Oh, three times now." We slowly made love that night; however, I would never be wearing that thong ever again. Around 10:00 am, Edward woke me up and said, "Go get ready. We're heading to the airport for brunch."

"Fine, but laying in bed snuggled with you is really a comfortable place to be." About 45 minutes later, we slid into a car with Jake and Seth. Once we get to the tarmac, we pulled up to a new plane at the airstrip and Edward said, "Let's go eat brunch on the plane."

"Tom, quit spoiling me. Isn't this a new plane?" I asked.

"Yes, your service just got it in. Come on. Our brunch is waiting." After about a half hour of eating, Edward asked, "How was this?"

"Tom, of course, you planned it. The food, company and location were perfect." Then I heard a noise over head out side, I immediately recognized it and said, "Edward, that's the biplanes again."

"I think so." Edward led me outside and I instantly looked up into the sky. They had written 'Will you marry me?' across the sky; I turned and Edward was on one knee saying, "You're the love of my life. You've given me my own desire and fun back. I love taking care of you and together we've fun. If you say yes, I'll make you the happiest woman I can."

"Edward, I would love to marry you."

Edward stood up and slid the ring onto my finger, kissed my hand and finally my lips. As we pulled back from the kiss, Edward whispered, "I love you. Turnaround, Bella. I bought us a present." I turned around and there was a bow added to the plane.

"Edward, you bought this."

"Yes."

"You're unbelievable."

"Well, we're going to need it. This'll make it much easier to get around for work and fun. How about we take her for a ride?"

"Fine by me. Where are we going?"

"West. I'm kidnapping you; even though you are going to be my copilot and flight instructor."

"You are."

"Yes. You don't get to go home and pack."

"How far west are we going?"

"About six hours."

"You're kidnapping me and taking me to Hawaii."

"Yes. Now get on this plane or should I carry you kicking and screaming?"

I turned and gently kissed Edward on his lips and said, "I think I'll go aboard willingly."

I led the way back onto the plane and slipped into the cockpit. Edward sat in the pilot's seat and I slid into the copilot seat.

"Edward, am I flying with you into weather?"

"No we're not. If you want you can call your dad, he helped me with a flight plan. He is as hard on me as you are; but I can understand why, when you are flying his daughter around."

"Really. You're a brilliant man. Remind me to give you an A later." Edward taxied and we easily took off heading into the wild blue yonder. "Edward, I'm going to get us some water," I said just about 45 minutes into the flight."

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." I easily slipped into the galley in the back of the plane. I put two glasses on a tray to be cute added ice and water. I started back up to the cockpit, but I tripped on something and fell. The tray went down and the glasses spilled and shattered. I fell of all the way down flat on top of the shattered glass and water. I screamed as I started to fall and then after that the only sound was of shattering glass. I was in so much pain that I just passed out from it.

EPOV

I heard Bella's scream and the shattering of glass. I turned around after making sure the plane was still on autopilot.

"Bella, talk to me." You didn't answer and I pulled my hand back from your face and I found blood on one hand. I rolled you and there was blood all over your face. It was now my turn to scream. I went back to the cockpit. I tried to calm myself and then called into the tower and reported a medical emergency. They got the L.A. tower online with me and they said, "We're requesting an ambulance."

"What happened?"

"My flight instructor tripped and her hand is bleeding and her face is covered in blood. She was carrying two glasses of water that shattered everywhere."

"Don't move her anymore! How fast can you get her down here?"

"As fast as you can clear the runway."

"We're clearing airspace and the runway now. You'll be clear for landing in less than ten minutes."

"I'm a student pilot, but I think I can bring her down all by myself."

"With all the blood, we are requesting a helicopter for her transport to the hospital. We'll talk you down as well. You can just keep the line open and tell us your steps as you come down."

"Okay." I talked to myself to calm down. I said, "You have to do this for Bella. She needs me." I started the dissent and had us on the ground in eight minutes. Within two more minutes, I pulled up by an ambulance and waiting helicopter. Within another minute, paramedics were on board. Five minutes later, Bella was loaded into a helicopter. An EMT told me where they were taking her. I went inside, checked in the plane and asked them to hire someone to clean it. Then he went to the pilots lounge called Bella's parents and told them what happened. They were on their way. I called Jake and Seth and they're going to come over with Charlie and Renee. I called a taxi to come get me. I was at the hospital within the hour and was asking to see my doctor. The ER Doctor came out and escorted me back to Bella's private room. "We're waiting for an Eye Surgeon to come in. She has several lacerations on her face and one hand. They'll all heal; but she got shards of glass in her eyes; we have taped them close for now. She's sedated you can go in and sit with her if you'd like."

"Will she be able to see again?"

"We don't know yet. Just sit with her and let her know that you are here."

"Okay," I said so defeated. This is not what I thought we would be doing today.

Ten minutes later Edward's cell rang. I knew it was Jake and I listened to him and responded mechanically, "Okay I'll see you in two hours."

An hour later, the doctor came in with the eye surgeon. I stepped to the back of the room allowing room for them to work. They removed the eye patches and examined her eyes. The surgeon ordered more tests and one hour later, her parents arrived. Jake and Seth stood guard. Two hours later, the surgeon returned and started talking to the three of us, "She has scratches on both her corneas and has one larger piece of glass stuck in her right eye. I need to do surgery to remove it?"

"But will she be able to see after all this?" I demanded.

"Edward, I can't honestly answer that. Eyes are very tricky. We're going to have to wait two weeks to remove the bandages. Rushing the healing will not help her at all."

"So this is going to be a waiting game until we know the results."

"Yes Edward. She'll be in her room within three hours that includes surgery and recovery time."

"Fine," Edward called Jake in. Jake said, "The press is already here; someone at the airport already leaked the story."

"That's fine. Will you find us someplace close by the hospital and arrange for four rooms plus get is some wheels?"

"I'll get right on it."

Bella's parents and myself were escorted up to what would become her room to wait. We all just sat and waited. Seth brought us some food. The surgeon came down ninety minutes later; she said, "Everything went well. I found and cleaned out lots of small glass shards and the one slice; but it'll still be a waiting game. The nurses will be down with Bella in about ninety minutes to two hours. I'll be back to check on her tonight or in the morning."

As they came in with Bella, one of her hands was taped up. The other arm had an IV in it. Her eyes and part of her head were covered with white gauze. As the nurses finished up, one told us, "Bella woke up some while in recovery; but she was upset she couldn't see so we gave her a mild sedative to get her to calm down. She should wake up within the hour. You can talk to are though. If you need anyone, just press the call button."

Renee said, "Thank you very much, ladies."

They quietly left. Edward pulled a chair up by my IV arm and called the nurses' station immediately. They answered, "Yes?"

"Where's her jewelry?"

"Her personal effects are in the drawer next to her bed."

"Thank you."

I opened it up and found her engagement ring; but that hand was taped up. So I added it to her diamond heart necklace, then I settled it around her neck.

Her mom said, "She said yes."

"She did," I said with a broken smile. "Now I just want her back."

"Edward don't worry; we'll get her back."

"I know, but she's going to be very angry, sad and stressed just waiting. Bella, c'mon it's time to wake up. You're not going to be able to see; but I'm here. Your mom and dad are here. C'mon you need to wake up. I need you to get healthy so we can go to Hawaii together. Plus we have a wedding to plan."

Her mom said, "Edward," as he finished. I looked up and saw her hand moving some.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

She grumbled, "Yes."

"Bella," and we all started talking to her.

She just continued grumbling again and again. Then she managed to say, "Go away. I don't want anyone here."

"Only for a little while," I said. "We'll be back in the morning." I then kissed her hand lips.

Then her mom kissed her forehead, "We love you, sweetheart. Just rest for us."

**A/N Over a thousand hits last week and one review. Thank you for the one who reviewed you know who you are. I don't hold my stories hostages for reviews; but please maybe one or two or ten of you could leave me some love via the review button. Thanks and will see you next Sunday.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

EPOV

As we left I stopped of the nurses' station and told them, Bella is awake, but very angry.

Jake went with us and Seth stayed with Bella.

BPOV

At 7:00 PM, they brought me broth, jello and water. The nurses offered to help me, but I sent them away. I pushed the tray away and just lay there and sulked. I finally fell asleep and every time a nurse would wake me up during the night, I would bite their heads off. About 8:00 am, my door opened and in came someone carrying food. I could smell it. I barked out, "Go away; I don't want any food."

Then I heard, "Bella you need to eat. Let me help you."

"No Edward, just go away."

"Bella, I'm not leaving; I love you. I'm going to help you get through this. Hopefully, this is only temporary; but if it's not, we'll make it work. Now let me help you, please."

"No Edward, just fucking go."

"I'm staying and please just eat some fruit."

"Fine, if I eat my fruit, would you please leave?"

"No I won't." He came to my bedside and gently kissed my lips; but I pushed him away.

"Stop that," he said.

"No, this sucks. My whole life has been flying and architecture. If I can't see again, what can I do?" I started crying and pounding on Edward's chest.

"Bella, go ahead and let it out." He just held me for the next hour; then when he felt the tension start to fade, he said, "Will you eat some fruit for me please?"

"I suppose," and he fed it to me. Then he got me to drink some water. And as I pushed the tray away, other people came in.

"Hi Bella," I heard my parents say. My mom kissed my forehead. I said hi back to my mom and dad.

"Did you eat something?" my mother asked.

"Yes, Edward helped me eat fruit. Who else is in here?" I said.

"I came in too," Jake said. "I missed going with you to classes. So I decided to come and see you."

"I smell something."

"I brought you roses to make your room smell better than the boring hospital room's smell."

"Jake, are you here because the press already knows?"

"Yes," Edward said. "Someone at the airport must've called in the accident. My mom is even on her way to see you and my agent has released a statement for us."

"Edward, she doesn't need to. I really don't want to see anyone. What was in the press release?"

"That's too bad; she'll be here this afternoon. The press release said that there was an accident on the plane and you had to undergo surgery. We were now in a waiting game to see how you heal. Robert also asked for the press to respect our privacy," Edward said.

"I'm tired, do you guys mind letting me take a nap?"

"Sure that's fine. We'll be back in a while," my mom said.

So I thought everyone left and I rolled and tried to get comfortable but I couldn't. I finally mumbled, "Damn IVs."

Then I heard Edward say, "You can't get comfortable, can you?"

"No, but I asked you to leave?"

"Well, I'm not,"

"Are you going to be a fucking pain in the pass to me this whole time and never leave me alone?"

"Yes, I am." Edward pressed the nurse's call button and asked, "Can you please come help Bella get to the couch so that she can lay in my lap and be more comfortable?"

She agreed and she even found me a little robe. I was able to get comfortable in Edward's lap and fell back to sleep. Two hours later, Edward and the surgeon woke me up. They helped me get back in bed. She asked that Edward close all the blinds and turn off the lights. She removed my bandages and quickly looked in my eyes, and covered them back up.

"Well?" I said.

"Bella, they need time to heal. I say you have a 50/50 shot. You may have to wear glasses; but all we can do is wait. I'm sorry to say that to you."

"What happens if I cry right now? Or spend the next two weeks crying?"

"That's fine. I couldn't expect you not to cry. But try and find something to do to take your mind off of this for part of the time."

"Next, can I have my damn IV and my catheter removed?"

"On two conditions, you eat and you get up and go to the bathroom."

"Fine. Lastly, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Can you survive until tomorrow? You'll have to arrange for someone to come change your bandages and I have an associate in Las Vegas that can check your eyes. You have to come back here in five days and then again in another week."

"Fine."

"Doctor, she's very."

"Shut up, Edward."

"Bella and Edward, it's okay. If she wasn't sad and pissed, I'd be concerned. She's allowed to be depressed."

"But what, can we do about it?"

"Edward, just let her try and be independent, yet be there for her?"

"So how about I check on you in the morning and if all looks okay, then you can go home?"

"And my IVs and catheter can come out now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Go send a nurse right back please."

"There's one more condition to your release. You need to be at home with someone. I don't want you left alone."

Edward piped up, "Not a problem doctor, I'm not shooting right now. I plan on bringing her back to my place to take care of."

"Good, if you need help, you should be able to get a nurse to come out and help. Bella, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, as long as, I can get out of here. With these bandages on my head, can I wash my hair?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, I'll show Edward how to temporarily bandage your eyes so he can help you wash your hair."

"Fine. I'll see you oops; I mean hear you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Edward, you can go for walk while the nurse is here."

An hour later, my IV's and catheter were removed, I turned on my side was almost asleep when everyone came back in. "You guys I'm fine. You don't need to be here with me."

"But I wanted to see how you were doing." I heard Esme's voice.

"I'm sorry Esme; I didn't mean to be rude. This just su…." And it all stopped as I could feel the tears coming down my face.

Esme pulled me into a hug and said, "Go ahead, let it out. I understand you are wondering why this happened to you. Maybe it's as simple as you needed a break and now you are getting it."

"A sprained ankle would have been a better way."

"No it wouldn't have, Edward would have just carried you everywhere and that wouldn't have slowed you down."

"Bella, you can be mad and grumpy. I give you permission to use and abuse Edward if need be."

Just then the door opened and I heard Edward say, "Hey Mom, quit telling my fiancé that she can use and abuse me."

"No, I won't; I expect you to do everything that Bella wants you to do."

"I'm trying mom; but your driver is waiting downstairs so that you can catch your flight to New York."

"Thanks Edward and take care of yourself, Bella. If he misbehaves just call me, and I will set him straight."

"Thanks for coming bye Esme. It means the world to me." I felt a kiss on my forehead and she was gone. Edward was then sitting next to me on the bed just holding my hand. I rolled to my side and said, "Edward, I'm tired. I was almost asleep when your mother came in. Do you mind?"

"I'll make you a deal. We'll leave you alone; but you have to get up and walk with me for five minutes."

"I don't want to."

"Bella, will you please go for a walk with your fiancé and then we'll let you take a nap," my dad said.

"Fine," and I started to turn my body to get out of bed. Edward, Renee and Charlie were right there helping me.

Once I was standing up, my dad said, "Are you okay so far? No dizzy feelings?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good Edward. Take care of her and not too far."

"Yes, Charlie."

Edward took my arm; we slowly walked out the room and down the hallway. I never spoke; then I turned around and said, "Let's go back."

"Okay," then it was silent again.

EPOV

On our return trip, I walked her past her room until he found a corner and stopped me.

"Edward, what? I know you went passed my room."

"You can be angry and sad; but don't lock me out. You can cry, be mad, hit me and do whatever you want; but let me in. I know you don't understand this; neither do I, but I still love you."

"Edward, can we go back to my room?"

"In a minute," I said. I kissed her, but she kept it soft.

Then Bella said, "Please take me back to my room." I led her back to her room and helped her climb in the bed. She was turning into a shell; she wouldn't let me in. As soon as she was settled in bed, she rolled towards the window, said, "I'll talk to you guys later." I watched her as she fell off to sleep.

BPOV

Finally I was falling off to sleep with a headache. As I started to wake up my headache was worse. I pressed the nurse call button and ask for something for my headache.

"Okay."

A nurse brought me some medicine. When the nurse left, the door reopened and Edward came back in and asked, "You have a headache."

"Yes."

"Where at?"

"The base of my neck going all around my head."

"Okay, Bella will you scoot forward; I think I can help."

I did reluctantly. Edward slid back behind me and started rubbing my back and neck.

His hands were amazing. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome."

A nurse came in with a tray of food and asked, "Are you up for lunch?" 

"I guess."

Edward sat next to me and helped me through lunch. I finally blurted out, "Edward, what do I do to get through the darkness? I'm bored during all of this."

"Bella," and he whispered into my ear. "We can make love."

"Edward," I said almost with a smile.

"Bella, I'm kidding at least for right now. What would you like to do? Sit around and be bored and worried."

"But I'm going to go stir crazy."

"Well, we can use my pool and hot tub plus I can help you in the gym."

"Edward, I haven't been dependent upon anyone for over six years."

"We can always start planning the wedding."

"No, Edward, I don't want to," and tears starting pouring out of my eyes at the thought of not seeing my own wedding.

"But."

"No Edward, just go away."

He said, "I'm sorry." He kissed my neck and said, "Goodbye I'll see you tomorrow." I just sat there and cried.

An hour later, I got up and tried to get to the bathroom. I stumbled, bumped and cursed when I couldn't find the wall to lead me to the bathroom. Then the door opened and Jake came in. "Bella, let me help." He took my hands and led me the next 10 steps to the bathroom. Once I was in the room, he closed the door and I went to the bathroom. I got up put myself back together. I took steps towards the door and ran into it. Jake opened the door and whispered, "Step back."

So I did and bumped into a wall again. "Damn!"

Then Jake got the door open and took my hands and said, "Now count your steps until I tell you to stop and turn."

"Fine."

So I did, he said, "Stop. Now turn towards my voice and put your hands in front of you. Count the steps until you feel the bed." I did and then he stood next to me as I climbed into the bed. "Now remember that for the next time."

"Jake, thanks."

"No problem. My sister is blind from an accident five years ago. She went through the same thing. Bella, I know this maybe temporary; but I know you're also mad because you suddenly lost your independence."

"Yes, Jake you're brilliant."

"No, I just watched what my sister went through and how she learned to handle it. So though this may be temporary, I suggest you work for partial independence. It'll help you feel better and make the time go by faster too."

With that they brought my dinner in, the nurse asked, "Do you want help?"

"No. Jake will you stay and help me plus just talk to me?"

"Sure."

The nurse left and then I asked, "What do I have?"

"Perfect. Chicken tacos, jello, apple and water."

"How do I eat tacos?"

"Just like you use to; but sit up very straight so you're over your plate."

"Okay."

"Gently find your plate and your tacos are right in front of you. Hold the flap of the tortilla in the back in, so you don't have anything falling out the back." Jake helped me some and then I started eating. I managed to only spill about half the taco, plus I ate my jello, apple and drink the water.

"I'm going to go back outside your door now, "Jake said as he pushed my tray away from the bed for me.

"Please wait just a minute, so that I can go back to the bathroom."

"Alright, let's see you do this."

"Do you remember the count?"

"22 and 10."

"Good. I'll stand in front of you just in case." I carefully went the 22 steps turned and then went 10 and I made it to the bathroom. I did my own mental cheer. When I was done I tried to leave and I still ran into the door because I didn't know how many steps. I just backed up two steps and off I went. Jake clapped for me and then I got back to bed.

"I'll see you later, Bella. If you need me, just holler."

"Thank you, Jake."

"No problem, it's nice to almost see a smile on your face."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Edward was back with my mom early the next day after hearing from Jake about me.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said. My mom also told me morning and asked, "How are you feeling today?"

"Bored and stir crazy."

My mom said, "Good let's get you up and go for a walk? The three of us will be your body guards as well as Seth."

"Let me guess. I don't have a choice."

"Nope," they all three said together. I got out of bed and was off for two laps around the floor. As we were returning to my room, I heard, "She's up and moving. How about we go check your eyes, Bella?"

"Yes doctor."

Once I was in my room and on the bed, she checked my eyes and said, "Okay, Edward, Charlie, and Renee before I retape her head, here's what you do to wash her hair." She showed and talked them through it.

As soon as my eyes were retaped, I asked, "Now when I can go home?"

"In a few hours."

"Good."

"Renee, will you stay here while I go start making the arrangements? Charlie come on, I'll need your help too."

"Of course, I will."

"Edward, please wait a minute. I don't want the press getting any pictures of me."

He leaned over, kissed me and said, "That's what I'm going to go work on. Your dad and I can fly you out of here correct?"

"Yes," and I started crying.

"Sweetheart, I'm praying very hard that everything will be as it should be very soon."

Renee said, "Edward, go! I'll take care of her." My mom got me setup with pancakes and bacon. Edward came back about an hour later with a bag to. "Renee, do you want to help Bella get dressed? And within the hour we can be out of here." I got dressed and I didn't even question where the clothes came from. I just wanted out of here and a quiet place to wait this place out. I was back sitting on my hospital couch just waiting and worrying.

"Bella," Edward said as he and Jake came in.

"Yes," and I turned to his voice.

"Bella, you, Jake and I are going to stay here for another half hour. Your mom, dad, and Seth are leaving through a back entrance and they'll meet us at the plane. The three of us are leaving via helicopter. Hospital security won't let anyone up to the roof." Everyone quickly left with Seth.

"Edward?"

"Bella, we're going to get you back home safe and sound. Please don't worry. A private nurse will be coming out every day."

Then I heard my surgeon say, "He has even been convinced me to fly out and check on you in five days. Though I want you back here at the end because I'll want to run all kinds of tests on you, as well."

"Thank you and I think that is plenty fair."

Jake opened the door and said, "All clear and ready."

The doctor said, "Give me five. Bella, I know I don't understand what it's like to not see, but relax. Edward said you just finished up your degree and passed your licensing tests. So relax and try to enjoy your downtime. In twelve days, we'll go from there. Let Edward help you as much as you want. No matter what no trying to see. If you try to see and force it, that I promise will do more harm than good. Now before you get in the wheelchair, I'm going to give you a sedative for the flight, plus where a ball cap to shade your face and eyes when you go outside."

"Yes doctor. Let's go."

Jake opened the door and said, "2 minutes out."

She stabbed my arm and Edward put my hat on my head. "See you in 5 days."

"Hopefully," was my only comment as I rubbed my arm from the shot.

Edward, Jake and I headed up to the roof in a staff elevator with hospital security. Edward said, "They're not turning the blades off. When we get off the elevator, hold your hat. Jake hold the door open and make sure you hold the wheelchair. Bella, hold your hat and tilt your head down as we get you close to the helicopter. I'll just lift you up into the chopper. Then Jake and I will get in on the other side. I'll make sure your seat belt is on and we'll go. Ready?"

"I guess."

So onto the roof, we went. I quickly grabbed my hat. Jake stopped the wheelchair. Edward opened the back door of the helicopter and Jake slid the chair up farther. Edward wrapped his arms around me and slipped me into the seat. Then Jake ditched the chair to hospital security. They both got in on the other side. Edward helped me buckle up, put the headphones on and away we went. Edward held my hand as we flew over the city. I didn't even try to pretend to look out the window; I layed with my head on the back of the seat crying just waiting for the sedative to work. Edward was then in my headphones and said, "We're going in for landing right now next to the jet."

I just nodded to him.

Once we landed, Edward said, "Bella, put your head down in my lap now!"

I quickly did and said, "Okay."

"Stay put for a minute." Then I felt Edward leave the helicopter. He soon opened the door I was sitting beside. "Bella, I'm going to carry you off the helicopter. Seth and Jake have screens that will block both sides of us, are you okay with this?"

"Yes. You're protecting me of course I am."

"How are you feeling?"

"Very tired, angry, and ready to cry some more." 

"Why are you angry and ready to cry?"

"Do you know the last time I was in a plane and not flying?"

"Shhh. It's okay. Are you ready?"

"I guess."

Edward lifted me out of the seat and I laid into his arms. Jake and Seth blocked us with the screens. As Edward carried me, he said, "The press is trying to get shots at the fence line, but I promise you're safe." Edward carried me straight onto the plane, sat me in one of the seats. "Now relax. I'll have you back in Vegas soon." He buckled me in and said, "Go ahead and sleep."

EPOV

I went up in the cockpit and looked at her dad and asked, "Are you sure she's not going to mind me doing this?"

"She doesn't have much choice. She needs help and you two need privacy. We have clothes for her. Let her sulk and be pissed for a while. Then let her have some fun. Are you ready to fly?"

"Yes, but just a second." I opened the cockpit door and saw her asleep. "Okay," I said as I closed the door. "I just wanted to see if she was asleep yet and she is." We easily headed to Montana. Bella was still sound asleep when we got there. Fortunately for me, I told the doctor where I was taking Bella, and she gave her a very strong sedative. Just over two hours after leaving LA, we're on the ground. Seth and Jake got out and said, "It's all clear, boss."

Renee said, "Let's wrap her in a blanket because it's so cool up here."

I unbuckled her, lifted her and got her wrapped in a blanket. I then carried her into the Hummer that Jake pulled up for us. I slid in so that she was lying on her head on Renee's lap and I held her legs. Jake drove. Seth was in the back row and Bella's dad rode upfront with Jake. Almost an hour later, we were through a security gate onto the ranch. Jake drove us back another five more miles until the ranch house came into view. A butler and maid came out to meet us as we pulled up. I slipped out of the Hummer carrying Bella; the maid asked me to follow her so that I could lay Bella down to rest. I then met everyone back in the foyer where mine, Bella and Jake's bags were sitting.

Edward asked, "Are you sure you guys don't want to stay?"

"No, she needs this time," Renee said. "Edward, promise me, you'll let her be as independent as she wants."

"I will. When you bring the doctor up, everyone plan on staying for lunch?"

Renee said, "We'll plan on it, but if she doesn't want us here, you have to tell us. We understand Edward, just take care of her for us."

"I will. Thanks for taking everyone back to the airport, Jake."

"No problem."

"I'll see you in about two hours."

They left and the butler and maid started showing me around the house.

BPOV

I was finally waking up and I stretched and realized I was in a big bed so I thought I was in Edward's guest room at his house. I climbed out of bed to go to the bathroom, but nothing seemed right after I bumped into three things I screamed and threw pillows fortunately that was from a couch I bumped into. I just sat and cried and said, "This sucks." Then a door opened near me and I asked, "Edward?"

"Yes, My Principessa. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up."

"Where am I?"

"On the floor."

"I know that, smart ass."

"Thank you, Matthew. We'll be down in about an hour for dinner."

"Thank you, sir. Welcome, Ms. Bella. We'll see you soon."

"Edward, help me please."

"I'm right here; find my hand."

I did then I stood up. Edward said, "Count the steps to get back to the bed."

"Fine," so I mentally took note of the steps and the direction I was traveling in.

"Now sit."

Once I was sitting, I asked, "Where the hell am I? Who the hell is Matthew?"

Edward sat next to me and gently took my hands to in his and said, "Principessa, relax. This is one of my producer friend's ranch in Montana. I thought we could really hide out from the press. Robert is coming up with a doctor in five days. If you don't want to stay, we can leave but.."

"Edward, just shut up. No matter where we stay, this sucks."

"We have a hot tub at our disposal, the movie theater room, a stable, ATV's and a heated swimming pool. Jake will be back and he is staying in the guest house in case anyone shows up."

"What even out here I have to worry about the fuckin' paparazzi. The mental pain I'm in isn't enough they want to see me all bandaged up and scraped up. All this fucking shit because I was trying to be cute and bring you a glass of water," as my rant ended I was in tears and crying uncontrollable.

Edward brought me into a hug and let me sob. After about fifteen minutes, I started to stop. Edward dried my tears and said, "Now stand back up and let's get you to the bathroom. And I'll lead you around until you are familiar with this room."

"Fine." We stood up together and for the next 30 minutes, I learned how to get around the bedroom and bathroom.

Edward wrapped me in his arms and asked, "How about dinner now?"

"Okay. Edward please tell me after dinner I can take a bath and then you'll wash my hair for me."

He leaned into my face and gently whispered against my lips, "Yes, I will."

"Thank you."

Edward then lined me back up with our bed, "You get to the door first and then I'll help you get to the dining room." We sat down at the table and Matthew brought us chicken Caesar salads plus water. Edward was sitting next to me and helped me get situated. I slowly ate and I even sent a crouton flying once. They brought out a whipped fruit mousse.

"Edward, can I please have my bath now?"

"Okay."

"Let's go back to our room."

**A/N Please enjoy. A few more reviews would be lovely. I so enjoy reading them. Bella would enjoy them in her time of need. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I just soaked in the tub and we talked for a I asked, "Edward, tell me what happened on the plane?"

He did as he quietly held my hand at the side of the tub.

"Do you know what I tripped on?"

"The shoulder strap for one of our laptop bags."

"Did I ruin the plane?"

"No, I already had it all cleaned."

"Good. Edward, I'm impressed you remained calmed and got me to the ground that quickly."

"Well, I have to admit; I did briefly freak out. Once I was connected to LA air traffic control and they said they were clearing the runway, I told myself I needed to calm down and get you on the ground safely."

"Well, you did that."

Edward's cell rang, but he stayed in the bathroom with me and all I could hear was, "Yes, no, we won't, and no I won't leave her. Okay I'll see you in five days."

Once he hung up, I asked, "Edward, was that Robert?"

"Yes, the press is going nuts because they can't find us. Which that won't last long? They want an interview from both of us and if you won't, then they want to talk too just me. A nurse has told the press about you, but there are no pictures. So we'll be in the tabloids, but with other pictures. Now how about you lay your head on the tub and close your eyes. I'll make it so I can wash your hair."

"Thank you."

I laid back and he put the gauze on my eyes the other way as the and then gently washed my hair. Once it was done, we figured out we had a problem.

Edward grumbled, "Now what do we do?"

"Edward, forget it; this is fucking ridiculous."

"Bella, it's okay."

"No, it's not." So I stood up and got out of the tub. Edward put a robe around me. I went to take a step, but I slipped. Edward caught me.

"Edward, where are my pjs?"

He led me to the bedroom and helped me sit on the bed. I managed to get on my pj's with some help. Then I took a towel and started drying my hair. Edward said, "I'll do it."

"No, I have it. Now I need a comb or brush."

Edward did that step only because he was a pain in the ass and wouldn't give me the brush.

Once he finished, I balked, "Now rebandage my eyes."

"I can dry your hair."

"No, please, just retape them the correct way." Edward did and I laid down on the bed and said, "Edward, now excuse me, I want to go to sleep."

"Bella!"

"Goodnight, Edward." I rolled over to ignore him and I heard Edward close the door as he left. I proceeded to beat the bed for over an hour. I heard the door open, "Get out," I yelled.

"No, My Principessa, I won't. We're in this together."

"Fuck you, I'm stuck in this nightmare. Why don't you just leave me and let me suffer on my one?"

"I'm not leaving you; we're in this together. I love you no matter what." He climbed into bed next to me and tried to pull me in, but I wouldn't let him. Edward pulled me in a second time and I tried to fight him. He found my waist and managed to pull me into him locking his arm around me.

"Edward."

"No, just go ahead and cry and let me hold you." He held me tightly even though I was trying to pull away. He just laid there holding me and whispered into my ear some beautiful words trying to sooth me.

You are the sunrise  
>When I open my eyes<br>And the moonlight  
>When I close them,<br>The stars that light up  
>My whole sky<br>While the comets  
>Fly by- frozen.<br>You are the softest whisper  
>In the wind<br>That breezes through my hair,  
>With raindrops that caress my skin<br>And fall- but go nowhere.  
>You make the sunlight dance<br>On freshly fallen snow,  
>And nature always blooms<br>Wherever you may go.  
>You are the song the birds will sing<br>When morning has begun  
>You are the music in the air<br>You are the melody that I hum.  
>You are with me,<br>Even now- so far apart,  
>For I see you everywhere<br>And I keep you in my heart. (by Heather Lord)

I eventually started to relax and fell asleep. I awoke the next morning still in Edward's arms.

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?"

"Okay," I said.

"How about we get up and have some breakfast?"

"I guess."

"I'll grab your clothes. Do you remember the steps to the bathroom?"

"Yes," Edward helped me out of bed and lining me up for the bathroom, and then he asked, "Ready?"

"Yes," and I made it to the bathroom. Edward brought me my clothes. I put on jeans and a t. I came out of the bathroom and Edward ordered me to sit down at a vanity in the bedroom. "I'm going to change your gauze plus apply your scar cream to your face."

"Edward, I just don't care."

"Bella, right now you don't; but trust me, you'll care even if you can't see your face." Once he had the gauze undone, he brushed out my hair.

"Edward, leave it alone."

"No, I won't."

"Just give me scissors and let me cut it off."

"No, I won't."

Then he took the cream and put it on my face. Edward finally said, "Close your eyes," and he replaced the pads. He pulled my hair into a ponytail and retaped the gauze around my head. Finally he asked, "Does that feel better?"

"Whatever? Can we eat now?"

Edward led me to the breakfast nook and we had breakfast burritos. Mine went everywhere because the burrito shell broke. Edward handed me a fork and I finally said, "That's fine. I've had enough."

"Okay," and then Edward put a bowl of fresh fruit in front of me and I did eat that. At 10am, Edward took a call. So feeling walls and walking slowly, I stumbled into Matthew and asked, "Would you bring me a corona with lime please?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan."

He brought it back to where I was sitting at playing at the piano. "Thank you," I said and started drinking it.

Edward came in and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Drinking and poking at the piano. Killing time. Trying to decide what to do with the rest of my life," then I took a drink from my Corona.

"A corona. Isn't it a little early for that? Aren't you being a little melodramatic."

"I don't care."

"Bella, you can have one a day."

"Fuck you, Edward. Don't tell me how many I can drink?" I got up to leave feeling the wall after I finished my corona.

"Yes, I will."

"Fine," and I tried to leave; but Edward stopped me.

"Are you willing to try some something for me?"

"If I can have another corona in peace, you need to quit trying to boss me around and telling me what to do."

"I suppose."

"Fine, you have thirty minutes."

Edward led me to the gym and ordered me to sit down on the floor. And then he sat down next to me. Then I heard a stranger's voice come on and tell us what to do. I realized it was a CD walking us through yoga moves. It was very specific so I could understand it. Eventually, I was standing and stretching down to the ground when someone touched my arm. It was weird and I let my karate moves take over out of instinct and I grabbed, twisted and flipped who was touching me.

"Ouch," I heard.

"Edward, is that you?"

"Yes."

"You switched sides on me."

"Yes I did."

"I'm sorry; I was so entranced in the movements, I …"

"Bella, it's okay."

The next thing I heard was Jake saying out loud, "Bella, did you put Edward on the mat like that?"

Edward proudly said, "Yes, she did."

Jake said, "What are you two going to do today?"

I said, "Die of boredom."

Edward said, "I thought we would go for a walk. Jake, you can come with us. The ground is a little uneven. Bella then you can hold on to both of us while we walk."

"Fine, but when we get back I want another corona."

We headed out the back door and 30 minutes later, the boys turned me around. We headed back. After 15 more minutes, I finally slipped and they just grabbed my arms and held me until I got my footing back.

When we got back to the house, Edward asked, "Shall we sit down to lunch?"

"I suppose, but I want my Corona; no actually I want two."

Edward relented and let me have them. Lunch was soup and salad. I did okay with my lunch; I used a napkin a lot more than I used to. I drank both of my coronas in peace though I'm sure Edward was staring at me. I felt like everyone was always watching me.

Edward then suggested, "How about we go to the gym or the music room?"

"The music room, I guess. Since I'm sure your plan is to keep me busy and not let me have any time to broad over the situation I'm in."

"You're right, Bella. But this situation we are in together." He started leading me to the music room.

I said, "Fuck you, I'm the one in this situation. You could walk away if you wanted."

"Bella, I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. Now tell me do you play any instruments?"

"Yes I played piano through high school because my mother thought I hung out with too many boys to often thanks to my brothers."

"Good," and Edward had me sitting at the keyboard of the piano. "Please play me something."

"Edward."

"Play me scales, Mary had a little lamb, I don't care."

I played him some junk I remembered and then I said, "That's all," and slammed the cover down on the piano keys.

Edward said, "Now stand up."

"Why?"

He hit a button and music starting playing in the room. Edward pulled me into his arms and we started dancing. He was smart and kept it fairly slow.

"Edward, let me go and please lead me to a couch. I just want to sit down for a while."

"After this song, you can sit down for a little while."

"Yes boss," and he tried to pull me in closer to him, but I was having nothing to do with it.

As the song started to end, I started to pull away and I heard footsteps. Jake came in and said, "Excuse me, boss. The nurse is here."

"Okay, we'll meet her in the guest room. We can get that room dark enough."

"Good, I will bring her back there after she has signed the non disclosure form."

"Come on, Bella." Edward led me to one of the guest rooms. He led me to the bed and had just gotten me sitting down when I heard two sets of footsteps enter the room.

A very pleasant voice said, "Mr. Cullen, please close all the blinds and turn off the lights so that I can check on my patient."

Edward kissed my forehead trying to calm me and headed to close the blinds. She removed the gauze and rewrapped my eyes. Though I felt her breath against my face while she was working, she finally spoke and said, "They are healing nicely. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said. I heard footsteps and whispers; I just decided to climb up on the bed to lay down and rest. The two coronas were having an effect on me so I wanted to take a nap.

"Bella, come on get up?"

"Fuck you, Edward, go away. I drank three coronas this morning and at lunch for a reason. I'm going to take a nap. Now go away."

"Fine, you can have your nap; but I'm moving you back to our room so that if you need to get around you'll know your steps."

"Whatever, I don't care, maybe I'll just resort to crawling around to find things and get around."

"I won't let you fucking do that," then I was scooped up and carried to our bed.

After my nap, Edward helped me slip on a hat. He scooped me into his arms and started carrying me through the house I heard the front door open and asked, "Where are we going?"

The next thing I knew I was being settled into a padded seat and Edward said, "How about a carriage ride?"

"I would rather ride the horse myself, but I suppose." We headed out and we rode in silence for an undeterminable amount of time.

"Edward, do I hear water?"

"Yes, we are by a lake. Do you want to get out?"

"No, but we can ride around it in the carriage if you want." After that, Edward headed us back to the barn. Edward helped me out at the barn and said, "I'll be right back." He left me by some of the horse stalls. I started talking to the horses, "I wish I could see you and pet you. I would love to ride you guys. The sun up here feels wonderful. I love how free I feel while I ride. I would feel more confident to be living in one of your stalls."

"Bella, you're not moving into a stall. You just have to accept help for right now."

"No, I don't," and I turned and left. I made it to the middle of the field, screamed and sat down.

Edward scooped me up and carried me into the house. Once in the house, he just kept carrying me. I said, "Put me down."

"No, just lay still and enjoy the ride."

"Fuck you, I want a couple of tequila shots now."

"No, that is unnecessary." Then I heard another door open and I realized we were back outside.

"I hear water again."

"Yes you do," and he plopped me clothes and all into the hot tub. "Bella, I know this sucks; but let's make the most out of the next 11 days. Let the doctor take the bandages off and then we can worry. So between now and then we're just going to do anything and everything to pass the time as quickly as possible."

"Fuck you," and I tried to get myself out of the hot tub.

Edward said, "No," and tried to pull me back down into the tub.

"Edward quit trying to boss me around. Jake, Matthew, I need help please."

"Fine, Bella. I'll help you."

"No, you've worn out your welcome with me right now."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jake came out the back door with some towels in hand responding tome yelling for him. I lifted myself up to the ledge. He helped me down off the hot tub. With a towel wrapped around my dripping clothes, he helped me to the master bath. "Thanks, Jake. I'll be okay. Good night."

I took my pjs off the back of the door and left everything in the shower that was soaking wet. I made it to my bed. I turned on the radio really loud and just laid there. Jake brought me a dinner tray and a pitcher of margaritas. I drank the whole pitcher and I slept great until I woke up with a hangover the next morning. Edward knocked on my door and I groaned. "Bella, are you alright?"

"No, fuckin' shut up. Get me some tea, water, dry toast and Advil."

Around 11, I was starting to feel better and had finally gotten dressed. Edward came and told me the nurse was here. He helped me to the guest bedroom and she examined my eyes. She quietly left. Edward then asked, "Would you like to go to the dining room for lunch?"

"Wow. You mean I finally get a choice."

"Yes. Jake pointed out that the doctor said give you your independence and let you ask for help. I thought I was but Jake pointed out that I was just ordering you around to fill your time."

"Thank you Edward." I placed my arm in his and he gently led me to the dining room.

Matthew asked me, "Would you like a Corona for lunch?"

"No thanks, Matthew; but how about a Diet Coke?"

"Of course, Ms. Swan."

"Bella, please."

"I'll be right back with your Diet Coke, Bella."

After lunch, we made our way down to the barn. The ranch hands introduced me to all the horses. I gave them all carrots Edward had helped me raid from the kitchen. We took a carriage and this time when we got to the lake, I suggested we get out. My hangover and my moping around were getting to me. Edward was also being kind and letting me take the lead which was the other thing I really needed. Edward had a blanket that we could sit on and some fruit juice and dessert we could share. I was laying on my side facing Edward when I felt his hand brush against my cheek. He finished leaning in and tried to kiss me. I let him gently kiss at my lips, but not go any further. When he tried to open the kiss, I held back and he pulled back and whispered, "Come on. It might help you feel better. We have always both enjoyed kissing one another."

"I know, but I can't see you."

"Answer me this, were you watching us kiss before?"

"No."

"Then kiss me like you used too, damn it." This time he pulled me on top of him and started kissing me. This time when he pressed the kiss open, I let him in and we just kept kissing.

As I realized I needed to breath, I slowly pulled back from a kiss, "Edward, that was hot. I guess I have to admit I missed that."

"What was that my Principessa?"

"Edward, just take me home and maybe I'll let you hit a homerun and advance through all the bases."

Before I could say anything else, Edward had me back in the carriage while he cleaned up the picnic and heading us home. He even left me at the house so that we wouldn't be slowed down getting back to the ranch house from the barn. Jake escorted me to my bedroom. Edward found me in the shower where he joined me, but I cautioned him on my eyes and face before he got to excited.

As we were showering, I asked "Edward, where did you get that small scar on your face?"

"How did you know?"

"I felt it while we were kissing."

"You know, Principessa, your other senses are stepping up without the use of your eyes. You hadn't noticed it before. It's a very small scar from having chickenpox as a kid." We finished our shower together; Edward carried me into the master suite and set me on the bed.

Edward asked, "How about I get you some sweats?"

"Why do I need those?" Edward started touching me everywhere.

"Edward," I gasped as I felt goose bumps take over my body.

"Bella, your other senses are taking over," and he started kissing my bare skin. "Just relax and enjoy." He helped me lay down on the bed with his gentle hands.

All signs of getting dressed were pushed away, and as his hand continue his ministrations on my breast and his lips took care of the other one, I moaned this time, "Edward." Edward came up my body kissing me and finally made it to my lips. As he opened the kiss, he used his fingers, entered my womanhood and touched me just right. I exploded against his hand. "Fuck," I screamed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said as he pulled me in close to him to cradle me as I came down from that orgasm.

"Mhhh Ummm, Edward," and this time I flipped him so he was now under me. They always had told me in karate class that you knew you had mastered the skilIs when you could do them in your sleep. Well, I could do them blind now, without any thought. I started kissing his chest and kissed my way down to his briefs. I then kissed my way back up. I was kissing his lips and he captured my breasts and I nibbled against his lips and whispered, "Make love to me, Edward."

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. Please take control. I'm giving you all of it and all of me, right now. I'm not giving you my independence just the control."

"By all means, My Principessa." We rolled together so that we could get to the night stand. After we were protected, then he slowly entered me. I wrapped my legs around him and we started moving together until we climaxed as one. As we slowly calmed down together, I was touching his face and I asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're the best lover I've ever had. And you are the easiest one to make love to. Lastly, you fit with me like a glove when we're sleeping. I've decided we should just spend the next 10 days in bed."

"Edward! What will Jake, Matthew and Mary say?"

"I'm really only kidding, but we can get up once in a while."

We got up that night and had steak for dinner. Edward cut it up for me; he was afraid with me and a steak knife. So was I, I admitted later.

For the next three days until the doctor arrived, we would go for walks, carriage rides, make love, cuddle, eat, watch and listen to movies and work out. I would take showers, but never wash my hair. The nurse came every day and said everything looked okay. I was getting around really well in the master suite and bathroom. Also from there, I could easily get to the kitchen. Everywhere else I needed help, too. Music was our other past time, we enjoyed now together. Edward taught me how to dance, at least the simpler dances. Without my sight, Edward was able to convince me to just feel the dance and the music.

The morning everyone was coming; Edward woke me up and I said, "Yes."

"Can we wash your hair today?"

"Edward," and that was our only point of contention for the last three days was my hair.

"Okay, I'll drop it. Go take a shower."

"I will; but you can go first."

"Thanks, I wanted to get to the kitchen to work on lunch for our family."

"I'll find you there, but please leave me out clothes."

"No problem."

I just continued laying in bed while Edward went to shower. Edward came out, kissed me and then I knew it was time for me to head for the shower. When I came out, I put on my jeans and a top. I found my way to the kitchen and asked, "Can I help, Edward?"

"No, just sit there and look beautiful."

"Sure, let me try that with this gauze wrapped around my head and patched on my eyes."

Jake came in and I said, "Jake, can we go for a walk?"

"Yes, I'll take you for a walk."

Once we stepped outside, Jake asked, "Where too?"

"How about the barn?"

"Sounds good."

Once we get to the barn, I walked up to each stall and called the horse over then gave each of them an apple wedge. As each horse finished the apple, I got to pet them. One of the groomers came out and said, "Are you ready for me to saddle up DJ for you?"

"Sure. Edward will probably kill me, but yes."

"Bella," Jake said with a ton of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry. He'll lead the horse for me or you can."

The groom saddled up the horse and just as Jake was about to give me a leg up; I heard, "Bella, stop. What the hell are you doing getting on a horse?"

"Jake was going to lead him for me. So if you don't mind Jake go ahead and give me a leg up."

"I have a better idea if you insist on doing this. I'll give you a leg up."

Once I was in the saddle, I said, "Now what?"

Edward was then quickly sitting behind me. Jake passed the reins to Edward. "Edward, this is crazy."

"I have you; and I know you won't be happy just walking on a lead line."

"Thank you," I leaned back into him and said.

Edward maneuvered us to an open field and we went into a jog and I held the horn while we rode along.

"Thank you, Edward," I said again.

"You're welcome," and he kissed my neck. "Now let's go back to the barn and then we can go up to the house and take another shower." Edward slid off and then helped me off. Edward and Jake helped guide me back into the house. Edward stopped by the kitchen and all was okay. This time he led me to our bedroom and bathroom; you helped me strip off my clothes and I helped you. Then we stepped into the shower. He kept me so that my gauze wasn't getting wet. Once he was ready, he scooped me from the shower and together we met joined together in bed.

As we were laying in bed, I again felt Edward smiling again. "Why are you doing that again?"

"Because three months ago you had never made love, now I think you have become a sex addict."

I punched him and said, "You did this to me. Now find me some matching clothes."

"I love that I did this to you," as he gently caressed my body laying against him. "But what about your hair?"

"Edward, forget it."

"I have another way we can try to wash and dry your hair. Well? Will you let me try it once?"

"I guess."

"Let's get dressed and I'll show you."

"Fine."

So we got dressed and went to the kitchen. Edward carried a towel or two, comb, brush and a hair dryer, shampoo and conditioner. Once we're at the big kitchen sink, Edward said, "Here sit on the stool."

I sat down on the stool. "Now here take this small towel. Once I get your eyes covered right, then we can put the towel over your eyes, but be sure you hold the towel around your eyes and not your actual eye balls." So within minutes, I had my hair flipped over my head and holding the towel in place. Edward gently washed and conditioned my hair. As he was rinsing it out for the last time, he asked, "How are you doing?"

"Okay."

So he took a towel and started towel drying it. "Are you still doing okay?"

"Yes."

"Now I'm going to turn you around and start blow drying it."

"Okay, but Edward, I need to have a break on my neck."

"Alright, hold your towel."

So I sat up and rolled my neck a few times, then Edward gently massaged my neck muscles. Finally, I said, "Okay, let's get it dry."

Edward said, "Go ahead and sit up." So I did and he pulled it back into a ponytail. Then he retaped my eyes this time I was smiling. "So why are you smiling?"

"Because you found a way to wash my hair. Thank you for that."

"Well, I've been laying awake at night trying to figure it out. I did last night. Sorry, it took me a week."

"No problem. Now are we having a salad with your roasted chicken?"

"Yes."

"Then let me help tear the lettuce for the salad."

"Okay," Edward got me set up and I helped.

Jake came in and said, "You found something you can do?"

"Yes, but I just finished."

Edward handed me my bathroom stuff and asked me to take it back to our room. "Fine, and then I'm going to the gym for a walk on the treadmill."

"Okay, be careful and I love you."

After 5 minutes on the treadmill, I started to slow down and as I did my foot slipped off, I fell with a thud on my face. Jake came in first and followed by Edward.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, my cheek hurts. I missed the side bar for my foot and fell down and landed on my face."

"Come here," and Edward helped me up. They sat me down on a chair. "Well my beauty between your scratches healing and the bruise you'll have on your cheek, you're going to not be so pretty for a while, but I still love you."

"I love you too, smart ass."

**A/N Yes Edward and Bella both had to make compromises, but Bella still wanted fer independence and the ability to make her own choices. Yes she is blind but she can make her own choices. Edward was trying to make her feel better but his way was by bossing her around andmaking choices for her. They get along so mush better when he takes her suggestions and they compromise. Reviews please. Thanks**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I'm impressed it took you this long to trip and really hurt yourself. I thought you would've done it on day one or two up here. So let's get you to the kitchen and put some ice on your cheek." Edward and Jake helped me get up and slowly guided me back to the kitchen.

While I was icing my face, Edward's phone rang, "Yes, Seth."

"Seth, put her on the phone."

"Alice, you have to be fucking kidding me. You couldn't have called and asked."

"Alice, hold on Jake and Bella are staring at me."

"Bella, your brothers and my sisters are here with the plan to stay for the rest of the week to keep you company."

"Great. Do we have to entertain them?"

"No. Alice thought they could help you pass the time."

"What's the chances that we could convince them to go back home?" Then my phone rang.

"Hello," I said. "Oh, hi Jasper!"

He said, "I knew this was a bad idea. I really wanted to call and tell you; but you know Emmett and his surprises and then you add Alice to the mix; there was no stopping them. Please let us all stay and I'll try my damnedest to keep them at bay."

"Thanks Jasper. I knew you were always my favorite brother. Tell mom and dad, I love them and will see you all soon."

"You're welcome, little sister. I love you."

I looked at Jake and said, "I guess you'll get to enjoy more time with your wife since I'll have plenty of company."

"Thanks, but only if my boss says that it's okay."

Thirty minutes later everyone arrived. I had already arranged with Edward that he would help me say hello to everyone except for Alice and Emmett. I said hello and shared hugs with everyone including meeting Leah, Jake's wife, my parents and Carlisle and Esme. After Edward passed me off to the doctor and I said hi to her, she took my arm and said, "Come on, Bella. Let's go find a bathroom to check your eyes."

Edward said, "Look at her left cheek, as well. She took a nasty spill this morning off the treadmill and we just finished icing it."

"Come on klutz," she said.

Emmett then got a hold of my other arm to stop me and said, "I don't even get a hello, Bella."

"And what about me, Bella," Alice chirped in.

I stopped with my arm still wrapped around the doctor's elbow and said, "Hi Emmett and Alice. Edward must be blind, too; and missed you guys. I obviously couldn't see you, so I didn't know you were there. Please forgive me." Then I turned to the doctor and giggling said, "Let's go. You might want to check Edward's eyes,too."

"Cute little sister, but you got me. I promise I'll make our surprise visit up to you later."

We walked back into the house with her escorting me as I told her where the bathroom was. She said, "You know, I'm just kidding. I would've thought you'd have more bruises by now." Once in the bathroom, she had me sit down. First, she closed the blinds; then turned off the lights. "Okay, I'm going to take your bandages off and shine my light in your eyes. I expect you to be able to see the light in your eyes. So don't think that'll mean you can see for next week. Do you understand me, Bella?"

I just nodded to say I understood her comments because I just couldn't wait for another week to go by to wait for the final results. "I'm going to ask you to follow my light. I'm going to dilate your eyes so that I can look into them as well. So are you ready?"

"I guess."

She slowly undid my bandages and examined my eyes for the next 30 minutes. I could see a small amount of color and light; but she was so close and the light was so bright, so I couldn't make much out around me. Once she was done, the pads went back on and so did the gauze.

"Well?" I finally asked almost pleading for something.

She turned on the lights and said, "The minor scratches are pretty much healed in your eyes. The big scratch is pretty much closed. The stitch is dissolved and the seams have lined up perfectly. I'll up your odds that you'll see again to 60% yes and 40% no. Now let me see your red cheek." She poked and prodded at my cheek; I whimpered and whined as she pressed on my cheek some more. I kept saying ouch.

Finally she said, "I don't think you broke it. You're just going to have an ugly bruise." Next she looked at my teeth and said, "No broken or chipped teeth. You're a very lucky young lady."

"Good, now let's go have lunch. Thank you for flying up here to check on me, doctor."

"You're welcome and your fiancé can be very convincing."

So she escorted me back to the dining room and everyone was waiting. I announced as cheerfully as I could, "She has raised my chances to 60/40."

"And she'll have a nice bruise on her cheek, but it's not broken."

"Good, now come here, My Principessa. You get to sit next to me." So we sat down to chicken, rice, vegetables, salad and fresh bread. Lastly, we had a fruit and vanilla custard desert.

"Edward, you're a wonderful chef," the doctor announced.

"Thank you."

"Yes, he is. He's used it as a way of relaxing as he got famous," Esme stated.

I added, "His guards love it. They protect him and he feeds them."

"It's a great trade off," Seth said.

"Robert, what are they saying about us in the tabloids?" I asked.

"That you're scarred for life and Edward is nursing you back to health. But no pictures of you were leaked and no one up here is talking. What is even better is that no one knows the two of you are engaged?"

"Good and even better."

I went and sat in the kitchen while the moms cleaned up the kitchen. My mom hugged my shoulders and said, "How are you really doing?"

"I'm getting by. Edward was trying to keep me so busy and planning everything for me to do every day, but that was where we fought and came to a standoff."

Esme said, "I'm sorry he hurt you; everyone told him to give you your independence."

"Well that didn't work out very well for him."

"Good, does he allow you to pick and plan the activities now?"

"Yes, after I got over a killer hangover and he groveled for forgiveness; he allowed me to make my own choices. He even suggested planning the wedding again and I knocked him down with a karate move."

Esme and my mother giggled and said, "I would've liked to see that." Once lunch was cleaned up, my mother led me back to the living room with everyone else and I said, "Before you leave can we show you the barn? I want to introduce you all to the horses."

Carlisle said, "That would be great. May I take one of your arms to act as a guide."

"Only, if my father acts as the other guide and Edward get's me a bag of carrots."

My dad said, "Sounds good to me. Let's go everyone that includes you four other kids, too."

We all went for a walk because I wanted to show my parents the barn and all the horses. I finally said goodbye to my mom and dad, Edward's parents, Seth and the doctor. In six days, I was flying to Vegas for the night and then to LA the next day.

Edward picked up a box and led me to the family room. I sat down in his lap and asked, "What is in the box you were carrying?"

"Poetry books. I thought I could read them to you."

"Good idea." He started reading them to me. Then Jasper and Rose came into the living room and asked, "We're keeping Emmett and Alice away from you for right now, unless you tell us it is okay to let them in here."

"Yes, it's okay to let them in," I said.

They both came running in and said, "Thank you."

Then I felt Edward chuckling in my ear and I turned and whispered, "What's so funny?"

"They are each really a couple, Bella. They are hugging and kissing each other," Edward whispered back.

I loudly cleared my throat and Emmett said, "What Bella?"

"Do I need to ask your intentions, Rosalie and Alice?" I asked sternly.

Edward then asked, "Jasper and Emmett, do I need to ask your intentions?"

Edward and I both started laughing. Then my face lit up and I said, "Alice, this was your plan all alone. You wanted an excuse to see Jasper for a whole week away from your regular work lives. So you decided you could come take care of your brother and future sister-in-law. To help you plan it and get away with it, you didn't call Jasper; you called Emmett knowing he would want the same thing with Rosalie. Come on tell me the truth?"

"Alright, I'm busted," Emmett said. "I love you, Rosie and it was the perfect plan."

Alice spoke next and said, "You're so right, Bella. It was the perfect excuse. I needed an excuse to take off work to see Jasper and nursing his sister back to health gave me the excuse."

I stood up and commanded their attention. "Now here's the deal. The master wing is ours and Edward will provide you with our schedule and we'll share one meal a day with you all. Matt and Mary are wonderful caretakers, but they didn't sign on for four guests. You need to be respectful of that. If we want to share other time with you, you'll see it on our schedule; and then you can decide if you want to join us, otherwise but out. I'm doing okay for the most part after a rough couple of days, so I don't need your help. I already have all the help I need," and I wrapped my arms around Edward. "So please the four of you enjoy the natural beauty that is up here since I cannot. Please excuse us Edward and I are going back to our room."

As we left, I heard Jasper say, "Let her go, Alice; she really is okay. I can see it part of her old self coming back. She is back to standing up for herself. Bella is right; let's enjoy the countryside and share time with her when we can."

Back in our room, I curled into Edward and pleaded, "Love me please."

Without another word, I was in Edward's arms and being laid down on our bed. He slowly peeled away my clothes. And just as I started to undo his jeans, there was a knock at our door.

I groaned, "Get the fuck away, Alice or Emmett. Didn't you understand, this is our wing?"

Then I heard, "Sorry, Bella. It's Jake."

I cried into Edward's shoulder as he pulled the covers up around us and I mumbled, "They found us."

"Jake, can you give us fifteen minutes and then come back? Please bring the leftover wine from lunch as well?"

"No problem, boss. I'm so sorry, Bella."

Edward helped me up to get dressed. He whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry and I love you. I'll make it up to you tonight."

"It's not your fault, Edward." We sat down on the couch next to each other and were still cuddling when Jake returned. Edward got up and let him in. Edward opened the wine and poured the three of us each a glass. After Edward got me to finish about half of my glass, he said, "Alright, what do we do, Jake?"

Jake asked, "Do you really want my opinion?"

I said, "Go ahead, Jake."

"I recommend that you two stay indoors or use the patio and patio cover out back. Pre-dawn or after sunset you can venture farther outside. Susan's father and Robert suspect they have a helicopter and small plane at their disposal. There are at least three photographers up here."

I got up and threw a pillow around the room. "I was just starting to feel a little at ease and now this fucking happens. I'm back in a fucking prison without any control again. Even in fucking no man's land, there are more cattle here than people. I want a fucking Corona; I want to get drunk again. If I can't have any control, then I'll give up all my control, as well." I just continued ranting and raving and getting louder and making no sense at all.

Jasper was soon in the room holding me gently against him and humming to me a melody. Jasper whispered, "Emmett, it's starting to work. Help me and Edward join in if you want."

Edward looked at Jasper and started mimicking his sounds. Emmett was too. I finally started settling down. Jasper whispered, "Bella, it's okay. We won't let them keep you trapped inside if you don't want to. You can take control of this situation; however, you want. It's not like the Monsoon's that scared you as a kid. We have the control here. Don't let the photographers rule you."

Emmett said, "Bella, you were scared of the Monsoon storms; I didn't know."

Jasper kept me close and said, "My room was closer to hers than yours. The direction that the wind blew in from hit on her window and scared her to death. Tree branches would hit the glass. One night while you were out, a tree branch shattered her window. She was really scared of those storms for a long time. I think she finally started growing out of it when she started flying with dad, but every once in a while, a bad one would blow in and she would get really scared."

Edward walked up to Jasper and asked, "May I have my fiancé back?"

"Of course."

I settled into Edward's arms he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry we have never talked about monsoon storms; but I' sure this summer you might have gotten to experience my fear. I'm better; but I've been known to sit in the bathroom in the middle of my condo and talk to Jasper until the storm was over."

Edward then said, "I'll protect you if you'll let me; but if you need Jasper, I'm okay with that too. But now back to the current situation; you call all the shots. Screw the paparazzi. I'll get Robert back up here if I have, too."

"No, that won't be necessary. Besides the poetry you brought, I just came up with another idea. You can teach me how to cook without steak knives though. They say cooking is all in the smelling anyway."

Jake said, "Alright, another week of amazing cooking."

I smiled and said, "If we decide to share!"

"Come on, Bella."

"Jake, I'm kidding, of course; we will cook for everyone."

"Jasper, thanks for calming me. I haven't heard that melody in so long. Now all of you get out, Edward has his own promise to keep."

"Good night, little sister. Just keep the noise down in this wing of the house, please," Emmett said.

**A/N- Maybe a review or two. Please. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Edward and I substituted poetry for carriage rides. After the sun went down during the week, all of us, yes all eight of us, would go down to the down. I was buried in the middle of the group just in case. I would talk to all the horses and take them treats. The wranglers would build a camp fire and we would sit around talking for a couple hours every night. Plus Edward washed my hair every other day. Alice and Rose tried to take over that job and I put my foot down and sent them away. Rose accepted it and pushed Alice away from me to protect Alice from getting punched by me. In our private wing during our private time, Edward was really enjoying shaving my legs for me. Edward kept telling me the cuts on my face and hands were healing nicely. Any scarring was being kept to a minimum. We still made love almost every day, but normally twice a day. I enjoyed all my cooking lessons with Edward. Matt and Mary helped out too. They taught us both some tricks. Everyone enjoyed all the food that the four of us were making. Jasper kept his promise of keeping everyone at bay. In the end, we shared breakfast and dinner with everyone and the barn and fire pit time. Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper became so much closer over the week and we really were able to stay out of each other's ways. The other two couples were now almost as close as Edward and I were. I'm glad they came because I enjoyed seeing them grow closer over the week. I don't think Alice even shopped once online for the full week.

On the morning of the sixth day, Edward got me up. After he took a shower, he told me to go take mine. I'll lay out your clothes and then we can wash your hair. So I went and showered and dressed. Then I went to the kitchen where Edward washed and dried my hair. Once everything was all packed up and loaded into the hummer, Jake and Edward ran blockers for me so that I could get into the middle row of the Hummer. Edward took me down to the barn so I could say goodbye to the horses. After lunch, the eight of us climbed into the Hummer and drove towards the airport. I was laying in Edward's lap in the back row so that I was hidden from any paparazzi.

After hitting the main road, I went to sit up and Emmett said, "Bella stay down."

"Let me guess. There are photographers around."

"Yes." So I stayed laying down in Edward's lap. It was a good plan because we had two vehicles playing cat and mouse with us on the freeway trying to get pictures of me as we drove to the airport. Emmett had to move to the back to seat as well to help keep me hidden from the photographers. We arrived at the airport safely thanks to Jake's driving; my parents had arrived in the jet and were waiting on the tarmac. Jake and Seth again blocked Edward and I as we got on the plane. Everyone else had all of our gear and brought it onto the jet. They had made a semi circle behind us to block the photographers, as well. One photographer was on the tarmac because of his plane; however Seth had called the police and they were detaining him, as well. Edward buckled me in and my dad and a copilot flew us away. In Vegas, the press was waiting just as predicted. As Edward and I came off the plane, I had a blanket on me and shields all around us. The drive threw Vegas was easier in that we had our car with our full tinted glass. I still laid down in Edward's lap. Even more paparazzi were waiting at his house; Jake and Seth pulled us straight into the garage. Seth already had all the security covers down over the windows.

Once we were safely ensconced in the house; I said, "Edward, I'm tired." He took me straight to his bedroom. As I touched the bed, I said, "Edward, are we in your room?"

"Yes, My Principessa," and he scooped me up and laid me on the bed. As we started to make love, Edward said, "I thought you were tired."

"I am, but your body feels so good against mine. Now come on," and I continued to help him undress the both of us.

While I was calming down in his arms, his hands were gently stroking right along my side an under my breast. Edward whispered, "Stay here. I'll be right back. I'm going to get us a snack." After Edward returned, we shared a sandwich and a couple of drinks in bed naked together.

After I finished, I said, "Edward, thank you."

"For what?"

"For finding ways to get me through the hell of the last two weeks and for not letting me sit around stewing."

"You're welcome. I think we both love your body." He gently stroked along my body and down towards the center of my heat. If he wasn't careful, we would be having sex again very soon.

"I do love my body's reaction and yours, as well. Now you have two more tasks. Call my daddy to get a copilot for tomorrow? I'm very wound up and nervous about tomorrow; I need your attention this evening."

"Let me go put the tray in the kitchen and I'll call him."

"Edward, what are you going to tell him though?"

"That I haven't had time to prepare and he needs to find a copilot. I'm also going to mention how nervous you are and that you needed my attention."

"Okay," so I rocked forward to the edge of the bed, kissed him and said, "Thank you."

Edward was quickly back in bed with me, pulled me into his body and whispered, "What should we do to get you through tonight?"

"That was my second request; I have missed your hot tub and your shower."

First Edward took me out to the hot tub where we made love. Edward even had remembered to bring our protection out there with us. After our heart rates slowed back down, Edward said, "I'll be right back; I'm going to get us some wine."

Edward got out of the hot tub naked and just strolled into his house. As he did, I said, "Edward, you didn't even put a towel on! I didn't hear you pick one up."

He turned and said, "No Bella, I didn't. You can't see me anyway and I'm just going for wine."

I started smiling and said, "You so have to do this again after I've been seen by the doctor tomorrow."

He turned and said, "I will so willingly do this for you again and you know this is the first time that you referred to being able to see again. It's very becoming on you as well as your blush that covers your entire body." When he returned with the wine, we sat in the hot tub naked, drinking and enjoyed ourselves.

After the wine was gone, Edward led me to the shower. We made love there too with all the water running around us. Edward was always careful to keep my face and patches dry. Edward then laid me down on his bed where he dried both of us off. We put on our pjs together and somewhere between 2 and 3 am, I finally fell asleep in his arms. At 7, the alarm went off and Edward nudged me saying, "We have 90 minutes to get to the airport with Seth and Jake."

"Fine, will you get me out a skirt and blouse?"

"Okay."

So this time, I got the first shower. Then I went into the bedroom to get dressed in the skirt and top Edward had pulled me out while he showered. I went and waited by the bathroom door. After I heard the shower turn off and he headed into his room, I grabbed at his towel. He turned around pinning me to the wall and said, "You're evil. But we don't have time, now help me get dressed?"

I eagerly helped him get dressed and made sure my hand continually brushed against his solid member. When he finished buttoning up his shirt, he captured my wrist and whispered in my ear, "I'll get even with you for this tonight."

"We'll see," was all I could say before Edward was pulling me down the hall to the kitchen. The four of us had a quick breakfast. Jake, Seth, Edward and I all left to head for the airport with me lying in Edward's lap yet again. I strategically placed my hand so that I could keep bumping his manhood on the ride to the airport.

Edward quietly maneuvered my hands so that he was holding them both and then he coughed at me, "Behave." Jake went to turnaround when Edward coughed, Edward said, "Jake everything is fine back here now. Bella was just a little nervous and I was helping her relax a little more comfortably in my lap. Trust me there is nothing to see back here."

"Okay boss. Bella please relax. You have no reason to be nervous; I have a really good feeling about today."

"Thanks Jake. I'll try to relax and take it easy like you and my fiancé think I need to do." This time I used my head to rub against his now softening manhood. Edward just kept his cool and held me in his lap. The guys shielded me as I got on the plane. I sat down and buckled up. Edward sat next to me to hold my hand. While we took off, he put his hand up by my eyes and whispered, "Bella, shhh. It's going to be okay. We have made it this far."

"We'll see?"

My mom took my other hand and said, "Bella, relax."

Within two hours, we were being escorted into the doctor's office, where Edward and I were waiting. My parents, Seth and Jake were waiting down the hallway in a private waiting room. Her nurse came in and said, "She just finished an emergency surgery and will be here in half hour or so."

"Okay," and the nurse left. "Edward, I can't wait," I said as I got up.

"Come on, sit back down, My Principessa."

"I can't," and as I tried to walk around, I kept bumping into things.

Edward said, "Stop, Bella. You're going to hurt yourself."

"No."

"Fine," and he took my arm and said, "I'll walk with you."

"Thank you, and we were still pacing together when the doctor walked in."

"Bella, come on; I'm sorry I kept you waiting." She led me into a patient room and again the blinds were all closed and she turned off the lights. "Edward, it's okay. Go sit next to Bella and hold her hands."

"Now, Bella. I'll take the gauze off and you'll hold the patches. Then I'll remove the patches, but I want you to keep your eyes closed."

"Come on, doctor. I've been patiently waiting; I know the drill."

"Bella."

"No doc. I followed all your instructions to the tee. Let's just get this done and see what happens?" I settled down some and then said, "Please."

"Alright," she relented. I reached up and held the pads as the doctor went to work. Then I closed my eyes and the she removed the pads. She finally said, "Now, slowly open your eyes."

So I took a very large breath and said to myself, "Please let this have worked. I want to see my fiancé and my family. I want to see how happy Alice and Rosalie make Jasper and Emmett. I want to fly again and design houses." Now I let out the large breath, I hadn't even realized I had taken. I tried to blink a few times, but it was hard because I hadn't used my eyes in so long. Color and movement registered in my brain though blurry; but it was so hard to keep my eyes open that I let them rest close in the darkness again. Then I kept them closed again because I was so use to the darkness and the room even though it was dark seemed bright to me.

Wait it was bright to me, that is a good sign now just let things focus in please was my next thought and then I heard the doctor say, "Well?"

"I can see lights, color and movement."

"Good, I know you haven't used your eyes for a while, but just try again?"

So I tried again, starting first with many more blinks and then images started to focus in and then I said the first thing my brain focused in on and asked, "Doc, do you have blond hair?"

"Yes."

I turned my head and said, "Edward, you're here and thank god, I can see you again." Then I looked down at myself and said, "You put me in a white skirt and pink top."

"Yes, I did."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"No problem," and then I pulled us closer and kissed him.

"Bella," the doctor said.

However Edward interrupted her and said, "Doctor, please, give me just a minute; I want to put this lady's engagement ring back on her finger where it belongs."

"Be my guest. I would too if I were you."

So Edward removed my necklace, he slid the ring off and put the necklace back around my neck. Then I watched Edward as he slid the ring back onto my finger where it belonged. As he looked up at me, he said, "Don't cry; it's okay."

"I know. I just didn't think I would ever get to see you again."

The doctor interrupted and said, "Now, let's do these tests so we can get you two out of here." She ran standard eye tests on me, checked my color recognition and lastly dilated my eyes so she could get a better look at them. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

After she finished, she asked, "Do you have your sunglasses?"

"Yes."

Put them on and after I did, she turned up the lights and asked, "Well, how do your eyes feel after the last hour?"

"They are tired; but I feel okay and I could dance. I am so excited."

"Well I give you permission to dance. I don't know what your eye sight was before, but the one eye is now 20/30 that had the large piece of glass in it; but the other eye is 20/20. For right now, you're good to go but some day you may need contacts or glasses. Please allow your eyes to rest for the next two weeks. Then you can go from there, but for now be careful with how much reading you do and all your detail work. You can gradually increase it."

"What about flying?"

"You can fly with another qualified pilot and you cannot flight instruct."

"When?"

"Probably within the month."

"Okay, I can deal with that!"

"Now, go share the news with your family. One last thing, if you have headaches for a week straight, call me."

"Okay."

So we finally left the office and my parents were so excited to see me with sunglasses on and I ran up to them.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed. We are getting close to the end. Your reviews equal love to me. Thanks.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

After I purposefully walked around hugging and acknowledging everyone, Edward put his phone in my face and I could see my brothers, his sisters and parents all on the phone. I smiled and said, "Hi everyone."

"Bella, we are so happy for you," Esme said and I saw her wipe a tear from her eye.

"Thank you, Esme. My eyes are tired but I'm doing fairly well. I'm ready for a nap though because they are getting tired."

"Then we'll let you go and see you tomorrow. Our son wants to keep you at home resting tonight," Carlisle said.

"Thanks," I said.

The next thing I knew Emmett was front and center on the phone and asked, "Bella, what color shirt am I wearing?"

"Emmett, smart ass, you're way to close for me to see the color of your shirt?"

"Fine, what color is my shirt?" he asked as he backed up.

"Emmett, it's pink. You don't wear pink."

"Bella, Alice dared me to wear it for you."

"Of course, I love you all and I'll see you all tomorrow."

Jasper said, "Bella I love you and can't wait to see you tomorrow."

I hung up and gave Edward back his phone. Jake said, "I hate to depress this happy moment but the press is downstairs. Are you ready to go and walk by them so we can go back to the jet?"

"Yes and no. What about the bruise on my face?"

Edward said, "I'll stand on that side of you and we'll put Seth and Jake in front of us. Your parents will be behind us and we'll let Robert release a statement."

"Jake, can I borrow your ball cap?"

"Yes." Jake handed me his hat and we got it settled onto my head trying to hide my face as much as possible to hide the bruise.

"Is the limo outside?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Seth stepped forward and asked.

Jake stepped in front of me and said, "Then let's go, everyone. Please everyone stay close."

Edward took my arm and I said, "Edward, I can do this by myself."

"I know, but," Edward started.

"No, I'm okay."

Edward relented and said, "Alright." As we stepped outside, I dropped my head into Edward's chest holding the hat against my face. Edward immediately pulled me tightly into him. The flashes were flying and so were the questions. One photographer pushed too hard against another and all came crashing towards us. Jake instinctively slipped to my mom and I's side. Edward grabbed me and Jake got my mom. Seth cleared the rest of the sidewalk to get us to the limo. Edward and Jake almost shoved my mother and I into the car. Jake, Edward, and my dad all finished getting in as my mom and I tried to get out of their way. Seth slipped up front with the driver.

I rested against Edward and asked, "Do you think they got any shots of my face?"

"No Bella, there was such a mess of people. Jake had you covered as well as me. Trust me on this one; if anyone tried to leak a picture claiming it was of you, I would sue and be able to tell it was photo shopped." I then settled down and just stared out the window looking at the world again. At the airport, the copilot opened up the plane door so all we had to do was run onboard so that we could avoid the press at the fence line.

As soon as I was on the plane I looked at my dad and asked, "Can I?"

"No," Edward said. "The doctor said, "Let your eyes rest and no eye strain."

"Fine."

So I got back in my seat and Edward again sat next to me. I slept all the way back to Vegas because my eyes needed the rest. The press was waiting there, too; but this time, Edward stated, "We'll have a celebration dinner tomorrow at my place. Charlie and Renee please let your sons know and I'm sure my family will soon know. I'm thinking around 6pm."

Renee said, "Of course, we will. Edward though your cooking is amazing and I enjoy it immensely. Please let your mother and I handle the meal for you. You just enjoy your time with your fiancé, my beautiful daughter."

"Thank you, Renee that would be great."

"Mom, please plan for Seth, Jake and Leah to join us as well. They helped me get through all this craziness too."

"Of course, they have kept you safe; I want them there too. Now the four of you get out of here."

Edward, Seth, Jake and I all exited the plane. I went down the steps backwards to hide my face. Edward was last down the steps and he turned me around so that I was hidden behind Seth and Jake. We got to the fence line and heard my questions and flashes going off. Seth went and got the car and the police allowed it on the tarmac. I easily slipped into the car and this time no one got close to me. Seth raced us away; I stayed tucked into Edward's arm even with the tinted windows. Forty-five long minutes later we made it back to his house and we were sealed in the garage.

Once we were safely into the house, Seth and Jake excused themselves. I heard, "My Principessa, come here," and he pulled me into his arms and really kissed me.

I touched his face and pulled away as I touched and saw his face. "Edward, do you mind if I go call Mr. Volturi?"

"No, I don't mind; but why are you calling him?"

"To delay my start date by two weeks, so that I can let my eyes rest some more."

"Okay."

So I went and called Mr. Volturi and explained my predicament.

He then said, "So the tabloids were correct about the accident."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why don't you wait and start after the Fourth of July weekend?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you didn't enjoy the last two weeks. The next two weeks you'll be doing more; but then you can enjoy the rest of June."

"Thank you that is very generous of you."

"If you have free time and want to be my guest for lunch, call the office. I would love to have lunch with you and share my plans for you."

"Okay."

So I came out of the den and went to the bathroom, Edward found me staring at the mirror crying and touching the glass. He leaned on the counter next to me and said, "Well, what did Mr. Volturi say?"

Through the tears, I said, "Thank you for taking great care of me this last week and insisting on using the scar cream."

"You're welcome. Now," and he took my wrist and pulled me down in front of him. "Are you glad I didn't let you cut your hair?"

"Yes," and I leaned into him and kissed him. "Edward," I whispered at his lips and I started unbuttoning his shirt.

He reciprocated my actions of removing each other's clothes. Then in broad daylight on his king size bed, we made love. I rolled him as he was about to enter me. Now I was on top and with my eyes wide open watching everything I did while we made love together. As we started climaxing together, he pulled me down into his arms. Then I layed there and fell asleep. A few hours later, I woke up. I slipped out of bed and put on shorts and a tee. I walked around the house and found Edward in the kitchen, put my arms around him and said, "I love you. I'm famished."

"Sit down and I'll make you a sandwich."

"Thanks and we never talked about Mr. Volturi's call."

"We didn't; we got a little distracted. What did he say?"

"That I could start after the July 4th weekend. Though he did ask for me to arrange a working lunch with him so that we could talk about my projects."

"Wow that was nice of him."

"He just thinks I should get to enjoy some time after the last two weeks."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Go fly!"

"Well, you can't for a little while."

"Fine," and I took another bite of my sandwich.

"What else?"

"I know what I want to do tonight!"

"Bella," Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"Not that; plus I know I get that whenever I want it."

"Really."

"Yes, really."

"We'll see."

"Okay, but what do you want to do?"

"Can we take a limo and go cruise the strip and see the lights?"

"Okay."

"Do you want to see a show?"

"Is that safe for us? Particularly, right now."

"I can make it safe for us."

"Alright."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make the arrangements."

"I'm going to take my own shower, wash my own hair, and shave my own legs, if I remember how."

"Enjoy. Our bags are in our room."

"Edward, what did you just say?"

"Our room."

"It's your room."

"No, Bella, it's our room. I don't plan on letting you sleep anywhere else for a while."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, now go."

Edward found me while I was sitting at the vanity blow drying my hair; I was just about to start curling it. "We're seeing a show at 8 pm and then we're cruising the strip. So put on one of your pretty dresses and we'll have dinner at 6 in town and then go to the concert at 8."

"Are you sure we'll be safe?"

"Yes, we'll be fine."

"Okay, I trust you."

When Edward returned in his suit, I had finished curling my hair, done my makeup except for eye makeup. I was wearing a blue floral dress with white strappy sandals. I added the aquamarine jewelry that was my graduation present from Edward. He kissed my neck and said, "The limousine is outside waiting for us, are you ready?"

"Yes," and then he took my arm as we headed outside.

Once we slipped into the limousine, he leaned over and whispered, "You even hid the last of your bruise."

"Yes, I did."

We ended up at Caesar's Palace at a private entrance. We were escorted to a private dining room with one way glass. We had fun laughing at people trying to figure out who was inside our room. I ordered surf and turf for dinner so that I could use a steak knife again. Edward chose a delicious red wine and toasted me, "To your beautiful chocolate eyes seeing the world again."

"Thank you for being a pain in the ass to me in the beginning."

"No problem, I promised to help you get through this. I did finally learn to let you take the lead."

Half way through dinner, I looked up and saw Edward looking at me a little differently than he ever had before. There was just something in his eye that wasn't quite right; yet there was excitement in his eyes too. So I asked, "What are you thinking? Your eyes are a little odd right now. More worry but a lot of excitement, too."

"I just came up with an idea."

"What's that? It must be some idea to have you looking like that."

"Next weekend is Memorial Day weekend."

"Yes, it is."

"Would you consider marrying me that weekend? Then we could spend June on our honeymoon."

"You want to marry me in 9 days."

"Yes."

"Edward, you are crazy."

"No, actually it's brilliant," and he explained why. All of his reasons made since and I really couldn't argue with him.

"Call your parents."

"I'll call my mom and Adam. We can do the wedding and reception on Sunday. Then I'll personally put everyone on the planes to go home on Monday. Then we leave for a month long honeymoon."

"You want to go on a month long honeymoon with me?"

"Yes, because I don't want to share you with anyone until we get back. So what do you say?"

"Let me guess for any other objections I come up with, you'll have an answer."

"You're right."

Edward then scooted his chair around the table and took my hand and said, "Marry me."

"Yes, I will though I think we are just a little nuts."

So we each pilled out our phones and made calls for everyone to clear Memorial Day weekend schedule. Plus Edward called the charter service and ordered 2 more charter jets, 6 pilots and 2 copilots."

As Edward hung up with the service, I said, "Yes mom. Hey, I have to go now; we can all talk about it tomorrow night at dinner I promise."

By then it was 7:30 and there was a knock at our door, the manager escorted us through some underground tunnels and we came up in Caesar auditorium. "Maryellen is dark on Tuesdays," I said.

"Yes, but she is a close friend of mine; she agreed to come in and sing for you. You really wanted to meet you with everything that has been in the news."

"Really."

"Yes, really," Edward helped me to our two seats in the front row.

As soon as I was comfortable, Maryellen suddenly appeared on the stage. She sang six of her most beautiful love songs for us. After she was done, the three of us plus her husband went to her dressing and lounge room for a couple glasses of wine. She asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Great, now that I'm allowed to see the world again."

"Did Edward take good care of you?"

"Yes, he fought me all the way and eventually he learned to let me be the lead in our activities while hiding out. Now he is crazy enough to want to marry me over Memorial Day weekend?"

"Really, like in nine days."

"Yes."

"Where at?"

"We're not sure," Edward said. "But hopefully, by doing it this quickly; we can keep it private from the paparazzi."

I interjected, "Edward just thought this up," and I looked at his watch and continued, "about ninety minutes ago."

"Well, I'm dark that weekend. Name the time and place and I'll be there for you."

Edward said, "Maryellen, we can't ask you to do something like that."

'You didn't; I offered. Now just a minute, I know what we need to do."

She left and returned with a bottle of champagne and four glasses. Her husband opened the bottle and she proposed a toast, "To a private wedding." About thirty minutes later, we called the hotel manager. He escorted us back out to our waiting limousine. The driver then did one full lap around the strip so that I could just look one way at all the lights. Edward just sat there and held me or my hand and we both talked and kissed once in a while, too. The whole trip took more than two hours. Once we finally got back to his place and we were safely inside with the door closed, Edward scooped me up and took me to bed. Once we were relaxing in our lovemaking aftermath, I looked at Edward and said, "Where are we going to get married at?"

"I'm thinking on an island in the Caribbean, a private island that once we finish the wedding we can send everyone away or we can find a different island and then go to that one for our honeymoon."

Then I said, "I'll need a dress," and that started us working on a very long list that night of what we needed to do or wanted for the wedding. We finally went to sleep around 4 am. At 8 am the phone rang. Edward rolled over and answered it and said, "Hello," very groggily.

"No mom, you just woke me up."

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

"Stop mom, we stayed up until 4 am talking about wedding details. Well mom, I'll have her call you in a few hours."

"Bye, son."

Edward rolled back to me and said, "Call my mom when we get up. I'm sure it has to do with a dress for you."

"Okay," and we fell back to sleep for another couple hours. Then we got up and had breakfast. As we finished, Jake and Seth came in. They smiled and each kissed one of my cheeks and Jake said, "I guess we are going to a wedding."

"Yes, but after the wedding, you both are leaving," Edward and I said together.

Seth then asked, "Well. Where are we going for this wedding?"

Edward said, "We're working on that. Now please excuse me, I'm going to my den to work on some of those details. Bella, you go call my mom and start talking dresses. Then come up with your 'small' guest list."

Edward went to his office and I went to my old guest room and called his mom. We started talking dress, style design and trim.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

While I talked to Esme on the phone, she walked me through getting set up on Skype so that I could see what she and Alice were talking about design wise for my wedding dress. For the next two hours we talked shape, lace and sparkles. We also talked about a train and a head piece; finally Esme turned around a final sketch and I said, "Perfect, Esme."

Then I heard and saw Edward walk into the guestroom, "Bella, you're already perfect; but what else is perfect?"

"No way mister. Stop and stay over there."

"Yes, ma'am," and he stayed frozen on the other side of the room. Then I looked back at the computer at Esme and Alice and said, "I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, you will and we'll have to steal you away from your fiancé for a little while so that we can get your exact measurements."

"Mom, I can help," Edward said from the other side of the room.

"No, son. I don't need your help. You did great with describing her so that I could help you buy her size clothes, but I need the exact numbers this time."

"Fine, I'll let you borrow her tonight."

"Goodbye, you two," Esme said.

Once Edward knew the skype connection was disconnected, he came over to my bed and took my computer away. He pulled me into his arms and we laid side by side on the bed. After we shared a kiss, I asked, "Did you find a place to have our wedding?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"No way, you have to wait until tonight when I tell everyone at the same time. I promise it will be perfect though."

"Please, can I convince you tell me?"

"What do you have in mind?"

I started kissing him after I pulled off my t-shirt. I then kissed my way over to his ear and in between kisses, I asked, "Will this convince you?" and my other hand cupped his very hard manhood through his jeans.

Edward was then kissing at my ear and running his fingers over my very responsive nipples and whispered, "You can try."

And I did try. I rode his manhood until he almost came and then I would claim rest. Then I would just sit on his manhood and play with my breast in front of him. He would get whiny and I would lean my breasts down closer to him and then pull them away again. It became a vicious circle for my poor fiancé. He even tried to flip me so that I was pinned underneath of him; but I wasn't letting that happen. When I noticed how flushed and the small sheen on his face, I finally asked with a small bounce back in my seat, "Edward, do you need to come?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Then give me at least an area, maybe within 150 miles of where we are going to get married and tell me that it'll be paparazzi free and I promise I'll let you come and that you can keep the rest for a surprise tonight."

Edward's face lightened up just a bit and this time I allowed him to pull me in closely. He whispered at my ear, "Deal and we're getting married in the Caribbean at a very small private island. Yes, it'll be paparazzi free. Now please give me my fuckin' release."

"Of course, darling," and I pushed back up and shifted my body just enough that his hard on was pressing me just right and with my breasts bouncing for me. I felt him grab my hips and thrush up to meet one of my thrusts and he roared out his orgasm. To help me over the final edge, one of his hands found my clit and pinched it; that was all that I needed. Then I fell forward onto my beautiful fiancé and we relaxed together.

As we were relaxing, Edward finally whispered, "You can drive a very hard bargain; do you know that, My Principessa? I'm going to have to remember that you're a hard negotiator."

As I rubbed my body along his body, I said, "You don't seem very hard to negotiate with right now," as I ground my hips along his manhood.

"Bella, trust me; it wouldn't take you much to get him hard again. But we have guests coming over and we need to get our wedding ideas and guest lists together because that is what all the women are going to want to talk about tonight."

"Fine, if we must. I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want to test your recovery theory. Can we go take a joint shower to get cleaned after we get a little dirty first?"

Edward had me in his arms and he raced me straight to his shower in the master bedroom and I prayed to god that we did not get caught by Seth or Jake. We didn't; thank god. After a very hot and sexy shower, yes my fiancé proved his quick recovery time. He did insist it was all because of me. We headed to his den, sat on a couch and worked on more wedding details until Jake let us know our two mothers were pulling up with food for the dinner.

I went to go help them and Jake told me no because the press was outside.

I said, "Too bad. They're behind the gate."

Seth grabbed me before I got the door opened and trapped me against the wall and yelled, "Edward." Then Seth looked at me and said, "I'm sorry; but the paparazzi is speculating something is going on here. There is a fuck ton out there. You're not going outside. We've already had the police here earlier while you two were in the guest room."

Edward showed up and Seth let me go. "Bella, yes it as bad as it was in the beginning so please stay inside." I huffed and said, "All I wanted to do was carry in food; fine I'll be out back."

Soon I felt a very small light hand touch my shoulder and she said, "Let him protect you."

"All I wanted to do was carry the food in."

"Bella, they had three photographers cross the fences earlier today. Your mom and I weren't even allowed to carry in the food. Now come on and you can help us in the kitchen."

"Thanks and sorry."

Arm and arm, we went to the kitchen. The four of us orchestrated the rest of the dinner for everyone. Jake and Seth emptied the garages so that everyone else could pull into them. Soon the thirteen of us were sitting down to dinner.

Before we started to eat, Edward stood to propose a toast. "To the beautiful visual world around us."

We all cheered and drank. Then Edward said, "Before we start to eat, My Principessa," and he pulled me up and into a tight hug. He kissed my cheek, turned to everyone and said, "We'll be getting married on the one and only 'Paradise Island' owned by Charles Nicholas." 

I turned into him, hugged him and whispered, "Really?"

"Yes." We sat down to eat and talked about the twenty other guests we would be inviting. Later that evening, Alice and Esme stole me for some measurements for my dress. My mother, Rose and Leah tagged along. I didn't need everyone seeing me naked or almost naked, so Esme, Alice and I were in my master bathroom with the door slightly ajar so that we could talk to my mom, Rose and Leah in the bedroom. As they finished the measurements, Esme said, "I'm leaving for Paris tonight. I'll need you there on Thursday for a fitting and a second one if needed Friday and then you can fly to the island. We can come with you to the island; but the two of you can do some shopping in Paris, as well.

Rose piped up and said, "Bella, if Edward doesn't want to take you shopping, I will."

"Thanks, Rose. That would be fun."

"Ladies, I have an idea; but let's go find the guys and see what they think?"

We found all the guys in the family room playing video games. I walked up and sat in Emmett's lap to interrupt him. "Hey sis, that was cruel."

"I know; but you love me." Then I looked at Alice and Rose and asked, "Would you two stand up with me for the wedding?"

The squeals that erupted from the room were shocking. Emmett then hugged me and said, "That's perfect little sister because Edward just asked Jasper and I to stand up with him."

Edward then said, "Good, hopefully, Jasper and Rose can keep the other two in line and under control."

Jasper came over to me still sitting in Emmett's lap and pulled me up so I was standing in front of him. He looked down at me with the most love I have ever seen in his face and he said, "Bella, I already told Edward I would be honored to stand up with him. I would be honored to stand up with the two of you and act as your witnesses. Yes, I promise to keep my little pixie under control until the ceremony is over. I love you, little sister and I'm so excited to see you get married next weekend."

I hugged him as he finished and then Rose said, "I promise to take care of your other big brother."

"Thanks Rose."

Slowly, that night everyone left. Alice, Carlisle and Esme all left together; they were heading to the airport to fly to Paris to make my dress and two bridesmaid's dresses. Rose was staying with Emmett until Edward and I flew to Paris on Wednesday. Soon Emmett, Jasper and Rose left. Finally, my parents left. As Edward and I started cleaning up the kitchen, Leah came in and asked, "Can I help you guys? Jake and Seth are checking everything out and seeing how many paparazzi are left and reparking all the cars."

"Sure," and we picked up towels and started drying the dishes Edward was washing. "You're coming down to the island with Jake right?"

"If I'm invited,"

"Of course, you are. And just think while we're on our honeymoon for a month, you and Jake can have a real vacation, relax and enjoy some time together."

Edward said, "Bella, you're so right. You guys should go on a vacation; talk to Jake about where you want to go and I'll get your airplane tickets and hotel."

"Thank you Edward. That is very generous of you."

"Your husband keeps my fiancé and I very safe; it's the least that I could do," Edward said.

I saw Jake come in and hug his wife and then look at Edward, "After the day we had, are you sure you think it's okay for me to leave?"

"Yes Jake. Take your wife and go home. Seth is here; we'll turn all the alarms on. We will close all the window shields."

"Alright. Then I will take my wife home and see you both in the morning."

Over the next few days, we stayed close to home and called those that we wanted at our wedding. Maryellen and her husband would be coming down with my parents. Rose, my mom and I had all the flights booked so that everyone flew into Las Vegas. From there, we had two planes scheduled to fly everyone to Paradise Island on. No one at the flight service was leaking anything out. Thank god for all my years of service with them. We had a guest list of 35. There was enough room for everyone to stay and plenty of activities to do for Edward and I for a month. Since it was Nicholas' island, it even had a landing strip we could use.

Wednesday morning, I was running around getting everything I needed or could want. Edward was trying to calm me down and that wasn't working. When he pushed me to my limit and he tried to stop me from putting one more thing in my suitcase, I dropped him to the floor and was sitting on his chest with his arms pinned above him. "You can stay in our bedroom if you are still packing, but otherwise get out. When I make it to the kitchen, I'll stop and greet you good morning properly. You're taking me away for 5 weeks; I want to make sure I have everything. Now I love you and proved that to you last night; so please back off and be the understanding fiancé I know you are." I kissed his lips and let him up and he disappeared.

Twenty minutes later, my bags were outside our door. I went to the kitchen and walked up to my fiancé and into his arms as he set on one of his benches. I took a drink of his water, stole a piece of his fruit and then I kissed him. I immediately pressed my tongue into his mouth and we danced a fight for dominance. Edward decided we weren't close enough and he pulled me in even closer. Slowly, he pulled me back to take a breath and I whispered, "I love you and I can't believe we'll be married in just a few days."

Edward pushed me back just a little bit and said, "I love you and I love that my pilot will be in a dress for our flight. I'm ecstatic to be marrying you in a few days. I'm also ready to spend a little bit of time with you in Paris. Will you let me take you to dinner Thursday night?"

"Yes, I'll save you dinner on Thursday night."

Then I heard, "Only if mom does not need her for another fitting."

Edward said, "I'll get my dinner with my fiancé because mom will have this dress perfect for her."

"Alright, my pilot and copilot; let's load up. Jake and Seth are loading the bags now and then we are heading to the airport," Rose said.

**A/N two chapters to go. Sorry it had to come to an end, but it does. Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Fourteen hours after leaving Las Vegas, Edward, Rose, Seth and I arrived in Paris. Carlisle met us at the airport to take us to the house. Edward quickly got the four of us moved through customs and out into a waiting limousine that Carlisle came in. Rose and Seth ran blocker for Edward and I so hopefully no one would recognize us. As soon as Edward and I were safely in the limousine, I leaned into him and rested my head. Edward pulled me in closer, kissed my forehead and said, "Rest. You did amazing today. How are your eyes holding up?"

"I'm good. Just tired and anxious."

"It's okay, Bella. We'll have you back at the house very soon and you can get some rest. Esme has asked that you be at her salon at 8:00am. Rose will get you there along with Seth," Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle. I'll set my alarm."

Then Rose and Seth slipped into the car and Rose said, "Alright Dad. Let's get out of here."

Carlisle tapped on the glass and away we went. Rose leaned over and hugged Carlisle.

Within an hour, I had greeted Alice and Esme. Edward then quickly got me moved upstairs into a guest room so that I could lay down and sleep. After I had changed into pajamas, I laid down to go to sleep. Soon I felt Edward pulling me into his arms, I mumbled, "Edward, go spend time with your family; I understand."

"My Principessa, everyone shoed me upstairs to be with you. Now shush, I just want to hold you while you fall asleep. You're the most amazing pilot I have ever met and in four days you are going to be my bride. Plus the other reason I'm here cuddling with you is because Alice just told me that as soon as we arrive on Paradise Island she is not going to let me see you except for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. My family and your brothers want some of your undivided attention before we get married."

"Then thank you for coming up here and cuddling with me, but Edward I'm really tired and my eyes are sore."

"Okay, then go to sleep and I'll be right back." Soon I felt a cool cloth across my eyes and forehead.

"I just enjoyed the feeling and then I heard Edward talking to my doctor as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning at 6:30 am and I nudged my fiancé and asked, "What did the doctor say last night?"

"That depends, Bella. How are your eyes this morning?"

"Fine."

"Well then she said it was overuse with our fourteen hour flight."

"Good, come take a shower with me so that I can eat breakfast with you to before I have to leave with Rose. Do you think Seth, Rose and I will be okay?"

Edward was out of bed carrying me into the guest bath and then he whispered, "Yes, you two ladies have one of the three best drivers with you. Once your in my mother's studios through the back entrance, you'll be safe and sound and away from prying eyes."

I soon found myself in the shower with my naked fiancé enjoying one another's bodies. All too soon we had to get out of the shower. I quickly dressed and put my hair up. Edward escorted me downstairs to breakfast. We sat and talked to Carlisle, Rose and Seth. Seth went to get the car while Edward and I ran back upstairs to get my purse. I kissed him goodbye and said, "I'll see you around 2 pm back here."

"Nope you'll see me back here at 5:30 ready to leave for dinner because my sisters are kidnapping you to take shopping. You can think of it as their form of a bachelorette party."

"Fine, but you better make it up to me later."

"I will, I promise."

Thirty uneventful minutes later, we pulled up to Esme's shop. Rose had pointed out parts of the city as we drove there. It is a spectacular city. Esme and Alice were both hugging me and pulling me towards a large fitting room. Alice and Rose went to a computer and started clicking away on it and I looked at them strangely. Esme took my arm and led behind a screen and said, "Let's get you into your wedding gown while Rose and Alice get us connected to Skype so that your mother can see you try on your wedding dress for the first time."

"Oh my god, thank you everyone. That is perfect."

"You're welcome my future daughter. We knew your mother had to be here somehow and this worked out perfectly."

Once Esme finished zipping and buttoning me into my dress, she gasped. Then she straightened the dress behind me and helped me walk out to a wall of mirrors and a small platform for me to step up on. Once I knew I was on the platform, I slowly brought my eyes up from the bottom of the dress to the top. I looked into my own eyes and said, "I'm a bride."

Esme said, "Yes you are and you are as Edward calls you a Principessa."

Esme then said, "Well, Renee?"

I turned to see her on the computer screen and we were both crying together. Then my mother wiped away her tears and said, "She is an angel. How does it fit Bella?"

"Like my second skin. Esme did you hire a team of vampires to complete this dress this quickly for me and get the fit perfect. The detailing and the lace are exactly what I wanted."

"No not vampires, but I may have borrowed Cinderella's mice to help me out."

"Now, Bella just talk with your mom while I look at the fit. Alice, I need Bella's shoes. Rose talk to both Bella and Renee and we should be done very quickly."

Alice held onto me as I slipped on my heels. They were just little kitten heels for me.

Esme and Alice were walking around looking at the fit and then Esme had me step down ff the platform and walk around. Finally she said, "Bella this is a perfect fit I have to do nothing to make any changes on this unless you see anything."

"No Esme, I don't see anything. I just wish it was Sunday so that I could walk straight down the aisle to Edward now."

Rose finally said, "Bella tell your mother goodbye because Alice and I are taking you shopping."

"Goodbye mom. I'll see you tomorrow on Paradise Island."

"Bye, Bella. I can hardly wait to see you."

"Come on, Bella. Let me help you out of the dress and then the three of you can have a good time."

We slipped behind the screen and ten minutes later, Rose was ordering Seth where to take us.

My future sisters-in –laws had planned this perfectly. Every store we went to we had a private fitting room waiting for us and they went crazy particularly in the lingerie store. We had a private lunch at a local restaurant. Seth then got us back to the Cullen's home safe and sound. Alice and Rose sent me to Rose's room to get ready for my date with Edward. I started to throw a fit and then they relented and let me see my fiancé in the kitchen over a fruit snack and a few kisses. Unfortunately, Rose and Alice pulled me away too soon. Finally, Ninety minutes later, I was walking down the stair case looking for my fiancé. He looked up at me as my heels started clicking on the marble of the stairwell. He greeted me at the bottom of the stairs with a hug and a kiss that made it to my ears where he whispered, "My Beautiful Principessa."

Soon Seth dropped us off at Le Meurice. The Paris Papparazzi caught up with us there. Edward quickly had me inside to keep me safe. After the most amazing and romantic dinner I have ever had, Seth had planned a separate escape route with the help of the restaurant's manager. We left via an underground tunnel to the employee parking garage. I just cuddled into Edward's arms as we drove away; for once I had no fear. As soon as we were back in the Cullen estate, Seth double checked our departure time. We agreed the three of us were leaving an hour before everyone else to check out the plane. Carlisle called and had it moved further back on the tarmac to ensure our privacy. Edward took me to our room where we made love and peacefully fell asleep.

The next morning Robert called Edward and told him that the press got a picture of my hand with my engagement ring on it. We hit the internet and laughed over all the comments and articles. Then I said, "Little do they know that in 2 ½ days there will be a second ring on that hand."

"That's so true Bella. I honestly can say I can hardly wait for that second ring to be there and at the end of that night, I'm going to remove every other piece of clothing and jewelry you have on, cover you in kisses and then make love to my wife and Principessa."

"I'd let you practice right now but we need to get ready for our flight," then I kind of bumped into his manhood and saw how hard he was for me right now. "I guess you'll have to wait for a couple of days to get some release."

We were soon interrupted by Seth asking if we had heard and we told him yes. Ninety minutes later, we were at the airport checking over our beautiful plane. An hour later the rest of our family was on board and we headed southwest from there to get to Paradise Island.

Once we were landed on Paradise Island, I was literally pulled from Edward's arms by Jasper and Emmett and told, "You're about to get to spend the rest of your life with him. We want you for two days."

Rose and Alice took my bags and followed my brothers. I finally said once they put me down in my temporary room, "I'll accept this; but the four of you aren't allowed to be all kissy faced since you took my fiancé away from me. If you are, I'll tell both of our parents how unfair you are being. Or I'll just be moody and use my karate moves on you, Deal?"

The four of them agreed. We did have a blast. We played volleyball; we played in the water on jet skis and in the water. I got time with just my brothers and the four of them. Before I knew it, Edward and I were going through the motions for our rehearsal and then we were actually allowed to sit next to each other at our dinner. Robert unfortunately got the call that the press had found us. Edward and I were banned inside the house on Sunday. The family was doing some rearranging on the patio that we were going to get married on to block the press if they came in by helicopter. I spent the day being pampered and then Alice, Rose, Esme and my mom helped me get ready. Maryellen popped in to check on me. She asked Rose to come help her with her hair and makeup. Rose was ecstatic to help her out. Though I had missed Edward the last two days, I had really enjoyed spending time with my brothers and soon to be sisters.

Finally, it was Sunday at 4pm, my dad took my arm just outside of my temporary bedroom. He asked, "What am I going to do without you to fly with?"

"Daddy, I'll always be your little fly girl. Daddy, you promised you wouldn't make me cry."

"I'm hoping that I can still fly with you once a month, but maybe every other month."

I had on a white satin strapless dress with beadwork and lace everywhere. I was carrying a beautiful white rose bouquet. I had a very small tiara to hold my hair back. We were getting married on a deck of the mansion. There was an awning to protect us from most of the press. It was actually wood lattice work covered in flowers. My family had done an amazing job of adding lights to flower strands to try and cover the side of the terrace to block photographers in helicopters. My dad walked me down the aisle to Edward and a reverend. Maryellen sang to a guitar accompanist. I was crying when she finished singing. Edward gently kissed the tears away and within fifteen more minutes I heard you may now kiss the bride. I watched as Edward cupped his hand to my chin and tilted it up. I then watched him lower his head to mine and I watched as our lips touched and melted together for the first time as a married couple. As our kiss came to an end, I finally realized our guests were cheering all around us. We then moved inside for happy hour in the dining room while they reset the patio for us to eat and dance on.

Edward made sure we stopped at sunset for some beautiful shots. Finally, we were escorted to our private suite for the night. Once we entered our suite, I found it aglow in candlelight. I was quickly in Edward's arms and carried to the bed. Edward then said, "I want to get much closer to you than this, My Principessa." Edward and I helped each other remove our clothes. They just simply melted away allowing for our bodies to be joined for the first time as husband and wife. Edward covered my body in kisses just as he promised; I laid there and watched with my eyes wide open as my husband kissed every inch of my body. I was so happy to be able to watch him do that I was soaring through the sky with just the feeling running through me.

The End.

A/N Epilogue to come next week. Hope you enjoyed; a little bit of love please. Any typos are my fault and I am stuck from being able to do any further edits. I finished this chapter on Tuesday and left on vacation Wednesday morning. I am able to use my cell phone to post the chapter; but editing would be impossible. So be kind to my errors. Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Epilogue

Three years later.

Edward looked at me as we stood outside looking at our new home and said, "This is a beautiful home you designed for us, Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We had chosen to build our home up along the coast of northern California. We were farther north of San Francisco.

Edward asked, "Shall we go get settled in?"

"Sure, but can I have a snack first?"

"Of course, Bella."

Once we were back inside and had made it into the kitchen, Edward lifted me up and sat me on the counter. Then he asked, "What would you like My Principessa?"

"How about some fruit?" I said.

Edward started to peel me sections of the orange and feed them to me. I was about halfway through the orange when I said, "Ut oh!"

Edward leaned in and said, "Ut oh what?" And he realized what was going on and said, "I guess it is time."

"Yes it is. You were right we did get moved in before our son joined the family but just barely."

Edward gently helped me stand up, helped me change and took me to the hospital. Edward held my hand the whole way. Once I was settled into my birthing room, I calmly laid back and tried to relax waiting for our son to make his arrival. MY mind went back over the last three years and getting to this point. Our honeymoon on Pleasure island was exactly that a pleasure. Once the paparazzi figures out three days in we were just going to be enjoying ourselves and staying on the island. They left us alone. We were careful when we were outside and the only place I even thought about skinny dipping with my husband was a waterfall and pond we found on the inside of the island under the shadows of a lot of trees. Edward and I were in our suits playing in the water when he pulled me in close and my top fell down. I tisked him and he slowly removed my bottom as well. He kept us in the deeper water and then he leaned into my ear and whispered help me remove my shorts while I keep us in the deeper water. I simply dunked under the water and yanked his shorts down. I saw his dick spring forward for me. I gave him a quick kiss and then my husband grabbed my arms and hauled me back up into his arms. He had me positioned under the water fall and thrust his hips and dick straight into my hot core. I groaned and wrapped my thighs around him and said take me husband and he did.

"Bella I want to hear you scream my name." He reached between us and pinched my clit and thrust one more time.

"Fuck Edwardddddddddddddddd." And I let my orgasm wash over me. With one more thrust Edward fell over my edge and I squeezed down on him to bring him with me. Edward stumbled backwards until we both collapsed on the side of the pond. I pulled him back to me and started kissing my amazing husband.

Edward kept his word and we spent that month together on the island enjoying one another and all the water activities we hunted. We left hand and hand on our jet one month later; we both had glorious tans and I was so relaxed but ready to do more.

We landed in Las Vegas to a swarm of paparazzi. Seth and Jake were there waiting for us. I took Edward's hand and we walked off the jet together. After we were both on the tarmac, I pulled my husband into my arms and pulled him into an amazing kiss. After the kiss I blew a kiss to the paparazzi and we headed for Seth and Jake and the car. As I slipped into my seat, I stole another kiss from Edward and then looked at the paparazzi through the fence line and said, "See we are still very happy."

Seth and Jake drove us back to the house. I sent them to their part of the house, ordered Edward to close all of our security shades and then took him to our room and bathroom. I told him to get naked. Edward then said as he got naked, "I love this side of you. I'm actually excited to see those pictures in the tabloids over the next few days."

I brought my fingers up to his moth and silences him, "I said get naked and you're not doing that fast enough. I don't want to talk about the fucking paparazzi; I want to fuck." Then I attacked him.

The rest of the summer I spent getting comfortable with my new job. I enjoyed it immensely. I went into the office once a week for meetings with my bosses and clients, otherwise I worked from home or wherever Edward was at, at the time. He had a couple of meetings in LA and New York City that we had flown together on. By close to Christmas time, Edward was now a certified pilot as well. We celebrated Christmas for a week since we had family everywhere now. New Years Eve was spent in New York City with the masses and no one knew we were around them. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose all joined us. Emmett proposed to Rose with us all around them in the countdown to midnight. Jasper had proposed back on Christmas Eve. I was shocked we were all really going to be a real family soon. Two weeks into the New Year, I had a meeting about a new house design with Edward's agent Robert Pattinson and made a suggestion after he loved my design. He would also pay to have a duplex built in the Las Vegas area for affordable housing. Edward and I had bought a housing development with the intention of building the affordable housing. Robert would be the first of my clients to start the project. It was a hit and the firm loved the idea and several other clients joined Robert's duplex.

Edward brought me back to the present when the doctor came in to check on me. I was already to seven centimeters and doing fine. Edward helped me move to the tub for a little while. He kissed my shoulder as he supported me and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward and I spent six months in Europe and Bali filming his movie and we agreed shortly before we flew home that we would try and get pregnant when we got back to Las Vegas. We were also about to start building our new home up above San Francisco. Once we refueled in Atlanta and were headed back to Las Vegas, I went and got us drinks and returned to the cockpit. Edward took them from me, pulled me into his lap and kissed me. I pulled back from him and saw a different sparkle in his eyes.

"What Edward?"

"Mile high club?" he asked.

"Finally after three years of flying with me, you ask now."

"Yes, we are on autopilot for at least two hours over the ruralness of Georgia, Alabama, Arkansas, and Mississippi."

I took a quit drink from my water, unwrapped my wrap dress while standing next to him, and I slipped off my panties and bra. I reached down and undid his Dockers, he lifted his hips and I slipped them down. I then sat down on his lap and trapped his dick between the both of us grinding us together. Only to soon through kisses and touched, Edward lifted me up and guided himself up into his dick's favorite warm, no I take that back, hot spot. Together we rode each other into an amazing orgasm. We laughed and giggled about that the rest of the way home. Once we landed and taxied up to the tarmac, I grabbed him and whispered to him, "This will not be the normal when we fly, Mr. Cullen. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, My Principessa. Now please let him go so that he will be ready for you the next time you want him."

"I love you," I gave him a kiss and together we headed home where his dick was happy and well taken care of that evening. Soon we became very busy and were separated because of work for the next four weeks. I finally learned how to use Skype and between that and sexting I was getting some release. I had been back in Las Vegas for three days waiting for my husband to get home and I got a cold. The morning Jake was to take me to pick up Edward. I was still asleep when Jake couldn't get me to wake up. He finally got me to wake up and I went straight to the bathroom to throw up. He sent me straight back to bed and called Seth to pick up Edward. For the next few hours, I wasn't keeping much down. Edward called as soon as I wasn't at the airport to meet him. Jake answered the phone and told him what was going on. Then all I heard was, "Yes boss." Jake picked me up and wrapped me in a robe and blanket, took me to the garage and set me in a car, and he went back inside and quickly came back with a trash can. I laid back and prayed my stomach would calm. I did throw up one more time as we left the neighborhood. Too soon I was about to throw up again and my door opened, Edward lifted me out and I was swept into a private room at the hospital. I threw up again as Edward laid me down on the bed. This time I was so embarrassed I passed out.

When I finally awoke, I was laying in hospital gown with an IV running threw my arm. Edward was sitting next to me in hospital scrubs looking very worried. I also saw my mom in the room trying to comfort my husband. They both heard me stirring and Edward quickly took my hand.

"Bella, it's okay. The doctor should be back soon and then we should have some answers."

The doctor came in very soon and said, "Mrs. Cullen, you look a little better now. Let me help you sit up some and see how you do?"

"Alright." Slowly, they raised my bed and I did okay but I started to get a little dizzy. I said, "Please stop, I'm getting dizzy again." So the doctor stopped and lowered me just a little, then I asked, "What is it doctor?"

"You are six weeks pregnant." The room filled with squeals and hollering; my mother squealing and Edward hollering.

After the room calmed, the doctor told me about how to try and keep my stomach calm and what to watch for along with Edward. After the IV did its job and I kept some water down, the doctor let me go home. Edward took me straight to bed. I woke up to Edward whispering to my belly and stroking it. I nudged him with my leg to get his attention and he looked at me. I smiled and whispered, "You do know when this little one was conceived."

"Let me think about it," and he started thinking about it.

"Edward we haven't been together since the day we flew home from home Bali."

The light bulb turned on and he said, "My Principessa, you joined the mile high club and I got you pregnant in one shot."

"Well it may have been that night too but you are right."

"I love you. Would you try some toast and tea?"

"Yes."

Fortunately, toast and tea did the trick the next six weeks were tough but after that I had no more morning sickness.

Soon I felt Edward taking me out of the tub, the doctor said, "Are you ready to push Bella?"

"Yes, I'm ready to meet my son."

I soon delivered our first child, a son by the name Phillip James, PJ for short. Edward held my hand all the way. It was an amazing day. That evening our families all converged in on us and finally met PJ. Edward spent the night with me and PJ in our room.

The next morning when I awoke, Edward set PJ in my arms in a clean onesie that was covered in jets and planes.

"Thank you, Edward. He is beautiful; you make stunning babies."

He smiled at me and said, "My Principessa, we make stunning babies in the clouds," and he kissed me.

I went home the next day and Edward took care of the three of us. Alice and Rose and their husbands finished setting up the house for us while I was in the hospital. When PJ was six weeks old, we hired a pilot and copilot and flew to Paris to see Edward's parents. I was actually quite comfortable with it because I had my son in my lap and Edward sitting by my side. Edward leaned over and whispered, "I love you and I love this view even more than the view I saw the first day I flew with you."

"Really. Did you imagine it would be like this?"

"Nope I couldn't have predicted this in a million years. But I'm so happy. The only thing that could make this better is another couple kids."

I smiled and said, "We'll see, but how about one at a time." then I kissed him and remember my excitement over flying Edward Cullen that first night and meeting him. I never could have guessed this is where it would have landed up.

The End.

**A/N At the present time, I have no plans for a sequel. However, I might put together outtakes for Jasper and Alice story and Emmett and Rose story. Hope you enjoyed; you can tell me how much by typing into that review box at the bottom of the screen.**


End file.
